Vihaan sinua, mutta
by Optimistic hazardous waste
Summary: Orjuudesta karanneella Sunnalla ei ole muita suunnitelmia kuin aloittaa uusi elämä jossain mahdollisimman kaukana. Eustass Kidd puolestaan tuli kaupunkiin vain pitämään hiukan hauskaa, ei etsimään uutta miehistönjäsentä. Silti nämä kaksi temperamenttista ihmistä löytävät itsensä toisiinsa kahlehdittuina, merivoimat kintereillään. Ja tarina voi alkaa... KiddXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sunna**

Asepajan seinät hehkuivat punaisina ja kuumuudesta väreilevä ilma korvensi keuhkojani. Savu ja ilmassa leijuvat tuhkahippuset saivat silmät vuotamaan ja hädin tuskin näin valtavat palkeet edessäni. Jatkuva liike oli kuitenkin niin konemaisen suoraviivaista, että sitä pystyi tekemään mitään näkemättäkin.

_Vedä käsillä ja paina jaloilla. Vedä käsillä ja paina jaloilla._

"Vauhtia! Mitä sinäkin siinä velttoilet?! Ylös siitä!" jostain kauempaa kuului orjapiiskurin karjunta. Seurasi muutama kova läimähdys ja pari tuskaista kiljaisua, jotka vaimenivat korinaksi ja loppuivat sitten kokonaan.

"Hei, tuokaa uusi, tänne tuli taas aukko!"

Meillä orjilla ei ollut pienintäkään ihmisarvoa. Erotin hämärästi, kuinka tiensä päähän tullutta kohtalotoveriani raahattiin pois työpisteestään. Pian tilalle tuotiin toinen, aivan yhtä kurja ihmisolento, taisi olla pitkäkäsien heimoa. Tämä jatkoi edeltäjänsä työtä välittömästi, sillä valtavasta ahjosta ei saanut sammua tuli. Tällä puolella tulikivenkatkuisia hiiliä olimme me orjat, jotka pumppasimme jatkuvasti palkeilla lisää ilmaa ahjoon. Toisella puolella olivat sepät, jotka takoivat kuumeisesti otsa hiessä kuka mitäkin. Ajantajua ei ollut, oli vain kuumuutta, kipinöitä ja loputonta kalahtelua ja sihinää. Lihakseni olivat jo maitohappojen tuolla puolen, mutten aikonut luovuttaa. Jos pysähtyisin hetkeksikin, jo valmiiksi tarpeeksi arpiseen selkääni jysähtäisi ruoska. Vielä vähän aikaa...

"Okei, riittää tältä päivältä!" kuului rähjäinen huuto kaiken metelin ylitse. Kaikki liike pysähtyi hitaasti, työvuoron loppuminen oli aina suuri ihme ja onni. Lysähdin istumaan ja kyhjötin pitkän aikaa pienellä sykkyrällä vain tasaten pihisevää hengitystäni ja yrittäen estää lihaksiani tärisemästä aivan holtittomasti. Askeleet lähestyivät ja sitten joku paiskasi vierelleni kulhollisen epämääräistä mömmöä.

"Siinä, syö ja ole kiitollinen!" muonittaja murahti ja jatkoi kulkuaan. Nostin kädet täristen kulhon huulilleni, puristin silmäni kiinni ja kallistin. Ryystin koko annoksen yhdellä kertaa, suoraan kurkusta alas yrittäen olla välittämättä kaikista oudontuntuisista sattumista ja sanoinkuvaamattomasta mausta. Kuulin parin uuden tulokkaan pärskivän nenäänsä heidän yrittäessään hörppiä pienin annoksin. Se ei tulisi onnistumaan.

_Mutta ehkä he oppivat. Jos elävät tarpeeksi kauan._

Koko sen reilun kahdenkymmenen vuoden ajan, jonka olin elänyt, olin viettänyt aatelisherra Osaman orjuudessa. Olin syntynyt orjuuteen, kasvanut orjuudessa ja yleinen olettamus oli, että myös kuolisin orjuudessa. Mutta minulla oli muita suunnitelmia. Elämässä oli pakko olla jotain muutakin kuin jatkuvaa raadantaa, väkivaltaa ja pelkoa. Ihan pakko. Samassa pajan matalalta kaksoisovelta alkoi kuulua epämääräistä meteliä.

"Polvillenne siitä! Herra Osama on tulossa!" orjapiiskurit ärisivät ja tönivät lähimpinä olevien orjien selkiä. Painoin kiltisti nenäni melkein kiinni saastaiseen ja tuhkahippusten peittämään lattiaan, mutta sisäisesti kirosin ylensyöneen isäntäni helvetin alimpaan kuiluun. Vaikka en nähnyt, saatoin silti kuvitella kuinka hän asteli sisälle hämärään pajaan. Vartijoiden ympäröimänä, pitsinenäliinaa löyhytellen, vaaleat hiukset kiharrettuina typerääkin typerämmille kikkaroille. Pienet viikset nenän alla väpättäen. Sekä ulkonäöltään että luonteeltaan Osama oli täysläpimätä, mutta silti häntä kumarreltiin ja paapottiin, koska hän oli jotain kaukaista sukua Taivaslohikäärmeille. Askel askeleelta hän asteli yhä lähemmäs. Yritin esittää pientä ja huomaamatonta, mutta se oli mahdotonta. Lyhyet, valkosiniset hiukseni hohtivat kastanjan ruskeaa ihoani vasten ja hehkuivat pajan hämäryydessä. Kaiken lisäksi tiesin Osaman etsivän juuri vain ja ainoastaan minua. Kiillotetut, viimeisen muodin mukaiset kengät pysähtyivät eteeni.

"Katso ylös Sunna", Osama sanoi käskemään tottuneella äänellä. Kun en heti kohottanut katsettani, hän napsautti sormiaan ja lähin orjapiiskuri nappasi niskavilloistani kiinni pakottaen pääni ylös. Osama kumartui aavistuksen verran puoleeni.

"Vai leikitään sitä edelleen kovaa? Kuvitteletko seuraavasi isäsi jalanjälkiä, mitä? Kuvitteletko?" hän kysyi ylimielisyyttä tihkuvalla äänellä. Tuijotin häntä takaisin niin halveksivasti kuin osasin. Osama naurahti ja ennen kuin älysin edes varautua, hänen kenkänsä kova kärki jymähti leukaani. Tömähdin maahan ja maistoin rautaisen veren suussani.

_Paskiainen..._

"Tiedä paikkasi tyttö", Osama murahti yhden vartijan kumartuessa pyyhkimään hänen kenkäänsä, "sinä et ole mitään muuta kuin saastaa. Ihan niin kuin isäsikin, äidistäsi puhumattakaan."

Purin hampaat yhteen, sillä vaikka halusinkin repiä tuolta mieheltä silmät päästä, en silti halunnut tehdä mitään sellaista, joka maksaisi henkeni. Kuoleminen tässä ja nyt ei sopinut pirtaani.

"Mentiin, tämä haju kuvottaa minua", Osama sanoi viittoillen vartijoilleen. Raavaat miehet turvasivat herraansa joka suunnalta hänen suunnistaessaan ulos pajan hämärästä ulkona odottavaan iltapäivän leppeään valoon. Pyyhkäisin vuotavaa huultani ja kirosin rankasti mielessäni. Olin ollut vielä kovin pieni silloin, kun vanhempani olivat lietsoneet muut orjat kapinaan. He eivät olleet olleet kuten minä, he olivat syntyneet vapaina. He olivat halunneet tulla jälleen vapaiksi ja vapauttaa kaikki muutkin siinä sivussa. Se oli ollut kaunis ajatus ja kaikki oli melkein onnistunutkin. Mutta sitten merivoimien sotilaat olivat tulleet Osaman sotilaiden avuksi. Kapina tukahdutettiin kovin ottein. Vanhempani teloitettiin monien muiden rinnalla. Minut Osama oli kuitenkin jättänyt henkiin. Aluksi en ollut ymmärtänyt syytä moiseen jalomielisyyteen, kunnes tajusin ettei kyse ollutkaan jalomielisyydestä. Olin kapinoitsijoiden pentu ja tavallaan aina minua rääkätessään Osama tunsi näyttävänsä voimansa. 'Katsokaa, näin käy jos minua uhmaa; lapsennekin saavat kärsiä seurauksia!' Tunnistettavan ulkonäköni takia hän osasi aina löytää minut sieltä missä ikinä olinkin.

_Ironista kyllä, olen luultavasti orjista ja palvelijoista ainoa, jonka hän tuntee nimeltä..._

"Ylös siitä Sunna, sinulla ei ole koko päivää aikaa löhötä!" orjapiiskuri ärähti yllättäen aivan selkäni takaa potkaisten minut jaloilleni. Muita orjia alettiin viedä takaisin meille varattuun parakkiin ja asesepät tekivät lähtöä kotiin, mutta minulla oli vielä tehtävää. Osaman pääaseseppä Akileos seisoi pajan ovella koko komeudessaan vierellään kärry, johon oli lastattu sen päivän tuotokset. Miekkoja, pistooleita, kiväärejä. Ne kaikki piti vielä testata, ennen kuin ne kelpaisivat Osaman pienoisarmeijan käyttöön tai myytäväksi merivoimille. Tartuin tottuneesti kärryn aisoihin ja aloin vetää Akileoksen kulkiessa yrmeänä vierelläni. Vartijat tai orjapiiskurit eivät seuranneet meitä, sillä he tiesivät Akileoksen pystyvän kyllä pitämään yhden orjatytön ruodussaan.

_Tai niin he ainakin luulivat tietävänsä._

Heti sen jälkeen, kun olimme kääntyneet pajarakennuksen kulman taakse näkymättömiin, Akileos tuuppasi minut syrjään ja otti kärryn vetääkseen.

"Hitto sentään, nuori nainen vetää neljä kertaa itsensä painoista lastia", hän tuhahti ja väläytti minulle hymyn muhkeiden mursuviiksiensä takaa, "lepäile sinä nyt hetki."

Hymyilin takaisin. Akileos oli ollut herra Osaman palveluksessa jo yli puoli vuosisataa, mutta ei silti ollut isännälleen aivan niin lojaali kuin miltä näytti. Hän auttoi meitä palvelusväen pohjasakkaa aina silloin kun vain pystyi. Toimitti lääkkeitä jos tarvitsi, tietoja ulkomaailmasta, joskus jopa ruokaakin. Ennen kaikkea hän kohteli meitä ihmisinä.

Pensasaitojen takaa piirtyi esiin suuri harjoittelukenttä, jossa Osaman kaupunkipalatsin vartijat ja pienoisarmeijan sotilaat harjoittelivat aseiden käyttöä. Näin myöhään iltapäivästä siellä ei kuitenkaan ollut ketään. Akileos pysähtyi kärryineen kentän päähän ja vilkaisi kulmiaan kurtistaen kaukaisuudessa häämöttäviä ampumaradan maalitauluja.

"Osutko?" hän kysyi kaivellen samalla ensimmäistä testattavaa kivääriä kärryistä. Hymyilin hänelle vinosti.

"No totta hitossa."

Vanhempi mies antoi aseen käsiini ja vetäytyi hiukan kauemmas antaakseen tilaa. Kohotin kiväärin olkapäälleni. Ei tähtäintä, välimatkaa reilu viisisataa metriä, vieno etelänsuuntainen sivutuuli. Sormeni koukistui liipaisimella ja hiljalleen pimenevässä iltapäivän sarastuksessa kajahti laukaus. Ääni jäi kajahtelemaan korviini, kun Akileos kaivoi kiikarit taskustaan ja tiiraili maalitaulua kohti.

"Napakymppi, kuten aina", hän mutisi virnistäen, "en kyllä edelleenkään tajua, miten olet oppinut ampumaan noin hyvin."

"Isä oli kuulemma hyvä ampuja. Sieltä perittyä kai", sanoin ja mittailin kivääriä silmämääräisesti, "ihan hyvin lähtee, potkaisee ehkä vähän turhan lujaa näin siroksi tuliluikuksi."

"Ei kun ihan oikeasti Sunna. Näin kyllä heti, että sinulla on lahjoja, kun silloin kakarana heittelit iltaisin pikkukiviä peltipurkkiin kymmenen metrin päästä ja osuit joka kerta sukkana sisään. Mutta silti. Annoin sinulle pyssyn käteen, kerroin miten ladataan, tähdätään ja ammutaan ja sitten sinä kymmenenvuotias orjana ikänsä elänyt pentu sihtaat keskelle taulua. Pelkät perintötekijät eivät sitä selitä", Akileos mutisi ottaessaan aseen kädestäni, "käsken sitä uutta seppää hiomaan tätä vielä huomenna. Sitten seuraava."

Otin uuden kiväärin käteeni ja jo heti sen painosta tiesin, että tömähtäisin istualleni, kunhan luoti olisi singonnut ulos piipusta. Tämä oli orjatyötä siinä missä kaikki muukin, en ollut täällä vapaaehtoisesti, mutta siitä huolimatta tämä oli lähin, mitä saatoin kutsua vapaudeksi. Kenenkään muun orjan ei sallittu kulkea Akileoksen mukana testaamassa aseita. En ollut varma tiesikö kukaan muu vanhan pääasesepän lisäksi tarkka-ammunta taidoistani, mutta ainakaan kukaan ei ollut puuttunut asiaan.

_Ja se jos mikä sopii täydellisesti._

Kohotin kiväärin olalleni ja katseeni tarkentui kaukaisuuteen. Minulla ei ollut aikomustakaan kuolla tänne samalla tapaa kuin vanhempani. Minä pakenisin. Jotenkin, keinolla millä hyvänsä. Okei, olin kyllä ollut paikalla todistamassa, kuinka karanneille ja kiinnisaaduille orjille kävi, mutta minulla ja kaikilla heillä oli pieni erottava tekijä. He eivät osanneet ampua ylin puolenkilometrin päässä olevaa liikkuvaa ihmisenmuotoista maalitaulua tarkasti silmien väliin. Laukaus kajahti ja mätkähdin persuksilleni maahan. Akileos kiikaroi kaukaisuuteen.

"Kivasti osuttu."

**Kidd**

_Raja lähestyy. Olemme saavuttaneet näillä osin merta kaiken, mikä piraatille on mahdollista saavuttaa. On aika jatkaa eteenpäin ja näyttää kaikille niille, jotka ovat meille nauraneet ja siitä vielä eloon jääneet. Maailman pahamaineisin meri, Grand Line, odottaa. Olemme jo-_

Terävä koputus kaljuuttani oveen katkaisi lokikirjan kirjoittamiseni.

"Mitä nyt?!" ärähdin tulijalle, kuka hän ikinä olikin.

"Tullaan pian Päinvastoin vuorelle, Kidd. Haluatko tulla katsomaan?" oikea käteni Killer kysyi kypärän vaimentamalla äänellään oven takaa.

"No totta hitossa!" löin lokikirjan kiinni välittämättä siitä, oliko muste ehtinyt jo kuivua. Tämä oli tärkeämpää. Marssin Killerin edellä kannelle ja siristin silmiäni kirkkaassa auringon valossa. Horisontissa näkyi tumma, pystysuora hahmo. Virne levisi kasvoilleni.

"Täysin purjein eteenpäin, meidän pitää päästä tuolta vielä ylös", huudahdin ja etsin katseellani yhtä sekalaisen miehistöni jäsentä, "Rocket, missä helvetissä sinä olet?!"

"Kapu", irokeesipäinen hontelo mies pölähti vierelleni haisten kevyesti suitsukkeilta.

"Olet navigaattori", sanoin ja kumarruin hiukan hänen puoleensa, "kerro, onko tuon vuoren tuolla puolen heti mitään otollista asuttua saarta."

"Otollista? Millä lailla otollista?" Rocket kysyi pökäten typeriä pyöreitä aurinkolasejaan hiukan ylemmäs.

"Millä lailla otollista?! MILLÄ LAILLA OTOLLISTA?!" karjaisin ja sivalsin ilmaa kädelläni, "Kuulut miehistööni, etkä tajua, mitä tarkoittaa otollinen saari! Helvetti soikoon, saari, jolla voimme yksinkertaisesti näyttää voimamme! Porukan Grand Linella pitää tajuta, ettemme me ole mikä tahansa rosvojoukko! Me olemme Kidd-piraatit!"

Silmäilin ympärilläni seisovaa joukkoa. Killerin olin tuntenut koko ikäni pennusta lähtien, olimme kasvaneet yhdessä ja jakaneet saman unelman One Piecen löytämisestä. Sitten mukaan oli tarttunut Heat, joka jatkuvasta pehmoilustaan huolimatta oli ansainnut paikkansa miehistöni laivapuuseppänä. Wire oli joukkomme pisin, pari päätä minuakin pitempi. Ehdottomasti joka sentin arvoinen kaveri. Sitten oli tämä Rocketin tapaus, olin alunperin ollut aikeissa repiä tyypiltä pään irti, mutta hän olikin osoittautunut kullanarvoiseksi navigaattoriksi. Samaan syssyyn olimme saaneet hänen kaverinsa Goljatin, jykevän, arpinaamaisen miehenjärkäleen, jonka en ollut vielä kertaakaan kuullut sanovan mitään. Sillä ei kuitenkaan ollut väliä, lihasmassa, kovat nyrkit ja hämmästyttävän hyvät ruoanlaittotaidot riittivät hänen tapauksessaan. Myöskin omalaatuinen laivalekurimme Jambo oli toisinaan hoitomenetelmiensä kanssa hiukan kyseenalainen, mutta kuitenkin sen verran taitava, etten tuntenut halua heivata häntä laidan yli. Viimeisimpänä mukaamme lähtenyt Juan puolestaan oli lunastanut paikkansa pirunmarjakyvyillään sekä ilmiömäisellä taidollaan soittaa mitä tahansa käteen lykättävää soitinta.

Hymähdin tyytyväisenä. Vaikkei kaikista näistä seitsemästä miehestä sitä olisi heti uskonut, jokainen heistä osasi taistella ja ihan pirun lujaa. Täydellinen sakki.

_Tai ainakin lähes täydellinen. Vielä jokunen tyyppi joukon jatkoksi ennen Uutta maailmaa ja sitten olen täysin tyytyväinen._

Päinvastoin vuoren luonnonlakien vastainen virtaus kohisi nyt lähempänä.

"Vapise Grand Line. Olet saamassa vastaasi Eustass Kiddin", kuiskasin suupielestäni. Sitten heilautin kättäni.

"MIEHET! KOHTI GRAND LINEA!"

"KOHTI GRAND LINEA!"

Huom. 1. Pitkästä aikaa taas.

Huom.2. Oda on antanut Kiddin miehistöstä vain Killerille, Heatille ja Wirelle nimet. Rocket, Goljat, Jambo ja Juan ovat animessa Kidd-piraateissa nähtäviä, (toistaiseksi?) nimettömiksi jääneitä hahmoja, jotka olen mielivaltaisesti nimennyt.

Jambo vasemmassa äärilaidassa ja Juan oikeassa äärilaidassa;

wiki/Kid_Pirates?file=Kid_Pirates_

Rocket Killerin ja Goljat Wiren yläpuolella;

eustass-kid/18-25027/all-images/84-154098/kid_piratenbande/83-336769/


	2. Chapter 2

**Pari viikkoa myöhemmin**

**Sunna**

"No niin, riittää tältä illalta", Akileos sanoi ja taputti minua olkapäälle. Laskin kokeilemani kiväärin kädestäni ja heitin sen kärryihin muiden seuraksi. Yksi pitkän päivän ilta oli päättynyt jälleen kerran aseiden testaamiseen. Lopetimme kuitenkin hiukan tavallista aikaisemmin, sillä huomenna oli 'tärkeä' päivä. Herra Osaman syntymäpäiväjuhlat, joihin saapuisi koko ylhäisön kuohukerma useamman sadan kilometrin säteellä. Kuulemma jokunen Taivaslohikäärmekin olisi ilmaantumassa paikalle, olihan Osama sentään jotain kaukaista sukua heille. En tiennyt asiasta tarkemmin, mutta sen tiesin, että suurta kaupunkipalatsia vahtimassa olisi ainakin triplamäärä vartijoita. Heidät kaikki kuitenkin keskitettäisiin tiettyihin osiin linnaa ja olin melko varma, ettei suureen puutarhaan palatsin taakse heitä jäisi montaakaan. Kävellessämme Akileoksen kanssa kohti asepajaa tunsin kämmenieni hikoavan odotuksen tuomasta jännityksestä. Tämä voisi olla tilaisuuteni. Tilaisuuteni vapauteen. Oli kuitenkin yksi asia, joka minun piti sitä varten tehdä ja tunsin sen pistona sydämessäni. Vilkaisin vierelläni kulkevaa mursuviiksistä miestä.

_Sori Akileos, kaiken sen jälkeen mitä olet meidän hyväksemme tehnyt._

Työnsin pajan ovet auki ja Akileos veti aseita pursuavan kärryn sisään. Ryhdyimme tavalliseen tapaan laittelemaan tavaroita paikoilleen yhä kuumana höyryävän suuren ahjon lämpimässä hehkussa. Olin laittavinani suurta metsästyskivääriä seinälle roikkumaan, kun pudotin sen ja kirkaisin kuuluvasti.

"Mitä nyt?!" Akileos säikähti yhtäkkistä reaktiotani. Osoitin täristen kohti pimeää pöydän alustaa.

"Tuolla... liikahti jokin", kuiskasin hiljaa ja väänsin naamalleni niin pelokkaan ilmeen kuin suinkin mahdollista.

"Annahan kun minä katson", Akileos sanoi ja työntyi ohitseni. Heti, kun hän oli kääntänyt minulle selkänsä ja könysi lattianrajassa löytääkseen 'jonkin', syöksähdin äänettömästi asekärryille tietäen täsmälleen mitä hain. Kaikki oli ohi vajaassa viidessätoista sekunnissa ja Akileoksen noustessa ylös näytin hänelle jälleen surkean pelokasta naamaa.

"En ainakaan löytänyt mitään. Ehkä se oli vain rotta, ne voivat välillä olla tosi pelottavan näköisiä", vanha pääaseseppä sanoi olkapäitään kohauttaen.

"Niin, rotta se saattoikin olla", valehtelin silmät kirkkaina.

_Hemmetti, minä mitään rottia pelkää! Mitä nyt joskus silloin, kun keskellä yötä kissankokoinen rontti vilistää naaman poikki._

Akileos jatkoi aseiden purkamista kärryistä, eikä näyttänyt huomanneen mitään ihmeellistä. Syyllisyys poltteli sisimmässäni, mutten antanut sille periksi. Akileos selviäisi kyllä. Itsestäni en ollut läheskään yhtä varma. Ovelta kuului ääniä ja näin vartijoiden tulevan hakemaan minua yöksi parkkiin.

"Kiitos taas avusta Sunna", Akileos kuiskasi ennen kuin tummanpuhuvat haarniskoidut miehet tulivat kuuloetäisyydelle.

"Kiitos itsellesi", sihahdin nopeasti takaisin. Akileos kohotti kulmaansa, muttei kysynyt mitään.

"No niin, ala tulla rääpäle", toinen vartijoista murahti ja tarttui olkapäähäni puristaen sitä kivuliaasti. He tyrkkivät minua kovakouraisesti edellään ja pajan ovet kolahtivat kiinni takanani. Peli oli alkanut. Huomenna olisi ainutkertainen tilaisuus paeta. Tunsin tunikani alla painavan pistoolin, jonka olin pöllinyt Akileoksen asekärrystä. Tiesin hänen joutuvan hankaluuksiin, kunhan joku huomaisi sen puuttuvan.

_Sori Akileos, mutta minun oli pakko. Se on nyt joko tai. _

**Seuraavana päivänä**

**Kidd**

"Emmekö me voisi mennä yhtään vielä hitaammin?" kysyin sarkastisesti naputellen kynsiäni reelinkiin.

"Suokaa anteeksi kapteeni, mutta koko satama on tupaten täynnä laivoja. Emme voi vain ryysiä läpi", Heat selitti leppoisasti pyöritellen ruoria harmahtavissa käsissään. Puuskahdin raivoissani.

"Me olemme piraatteja. Teemme mitä haluamme", murisin mutta suureksi ärtymyksekseni minun oli pakko myöntää zombimiehen olevan oikeassa. Tämän saaren satama oli tukossa pahemmin kuin laivan vessa ruokamyrkytyksen jälkeen. Ja kaiken lisäksi reilusti yli puolet parkissa olevista aluksista seilasivat merivoimien tai Maailmanhallituksen lippujen alla. Pääni hinta oli noussut viime viikolla jälleen parilla kymmenellä millillä, mutten silti halunnut ottaa yhteen isojen kihojen kanssa. Vielä.

"Killer!" karjuin kakkosmiestäni paikalle. Blondi ilmestyi pian vierelleni ja saatoin kuvitella hänen kysyvän ilmeensä kypärän alla.

"Mitä nyt?"

"Kerro minulle, miksi hemmetissä täällä on meneillään kermaperseiden kokoontumisajot?"

"Tällä saarella asuu joku Osama-niminen aatelismies. Jotain sukua Taivaslohikäärmeille. Viettää syntymäpäiväjuhliaan tänä iltana ja on ilmeisesti kutsunut melkoisen määrän porukkaa pippaloihin."

"Mistä sinä tuon tiedät?" en voinut olla murahtamatta, vaikka tiesin parhaimman soturini viettävän kaiken vapaa-aikansa kirjojen parissa.

"Luin lehdestä pari päivää sitten."

"Mahtavaa", murahdin ja nostin jalkani reelingille. Virne levisi naamalleni.

"Ehkäpä tämä ei sittenkään ole hukkareissu. Juhlatunnelmissa ihmiset ovat huolimattomampia ja helposti manipuloitavia", sanoin virneeni kasvaessa vielä isommaksi, "ja mikä ettei, takana on pitkä matka. Merivoimien läsnä ollessa meidänkin täytyy pitää hiukan matalampaa profiilia, mutta pari päivää huoletonta juhlintaa jonkun paskiaisen kustannuksella kuulostaa aina hyvältä. Mitä sanot Killer?"

"Hyvä suunnitelma. Seuraavan lokin saaminen kestää kolme päivää."

"Kolme? Hah, sittenhän meillä on aikaa yllin kyllin. MIEHET, KAIKKI TÄNNE JA HETI!"

Koko seitsenhenkisen miehistöni kaivauduttua esiin koloistaan, pistin käteni puuskaan ja virnistin.

"Tällä saarella on juhlat meneillään. Loki on valmis kolmen päivän kuluttua, joten saatte sen aikaa viihdyttää itseänne miten parhaaksi näette. Muistakaa kuitenkin, että täällä suorastaan kuhisee merivoimia ja koska en ihan vielä halua ottaa yhteen isojen pomojen kanssa, älkää hommatko itseänne liian isoihin hankaluuksiin, onko selvä?"

"Asia selvä, kapteeni", vastaus kuului epävireisessä kuorossa. Virnistin.

_Tästähän taitaa todellakin tulla hyvä reissu..._

**Sunna**

Päivä oli jo kääntymässä illaksi ja kaikki mahtavan kaupunkipalatsin asukkaat tekivät viimeisiä valmisteluja Osaman juhlia varten. Palvelijat työskentelivät niska limassa saadakseen kaiken valmiiksi ajoissa. Jopa me, yleensä vain likaisia töitä tekevät orjat, olimme päässeet keittiöön apulaisiksi, toisin sanoen tiskaamaan ja kuuramaan paistinrasvasta liukkaita lattioita kokkien ohimennen potkittavana. Häärin muiden mukana ja esitin niin tavallista kuin suinkin. Mutta tänä iltana se tapahtuisi. Tilaisuus karata. Vartijat vahtisivat vain vieraiden turvallisuutta ja kovassa valmisteluhälinässä kukaan ei kerkiäisi kaivata minua hetkeen. Ei kunnes olisi jo liian myöhäistä. Toistaiseksi kuitenkin kuurasin kattiloita puhtaaksi vain jotta kokit voisivat sotkea ne uudestaan valmistaessaan mitä makoisampia herkkuja ylensyöneille aatelisille.

"Ensimmäiset vieraat saapuvat!" yksi hovimestareista kailotti suuren keittiön ovelta. Henkilökunnan kierrokset lisääntyivät. Aamulla, tai pikemminkin varhain aamuyöllä ylös noustessani olin pukenut ylleni kaiken maallisen omaisuuteni; ainokaisen pukukokonaisuuteni eli harmaan tunikan ja kuluneet, mustat, polveen yltävät housut. Akileokselta varastamani pistoolin paino tuntui housunkauluksessani piilossa tunikan repaleisen helman alla ja rauhoitti ylikierroksilla käyviä ajatuksiani.

_Aivan pian, _ajattelin likaisen tiskiveden loiskuessa naamalleni, _aivan pian.._

Lopulta enemmän tai vähemmän kaikki vieraat olivat saapuneet ja heille tarjoiltiin ensimmäisiä alkupaloja, joita oli yhteensä kolme kappaletta. Sen lisäksi oli kahdenkymmenenviiden eri syömisen pääruoka, sitten viidentoista erilaisen makeanleivonnaisen jälkiruoka ja vielä senkin jälkeen pikkusuolaisia ja -makeita. Livahdin ulos keittiöstä samaan aikaan tarjoilijoiden kanssa, jotka kantoivat lautasillaan täytettyjä, rasvaa tirskuvia kokonaisia kananpoikia. Olin nälkäinen, mutta silti näky ellotti minua. Hiippailin huomaamattomasti yleisen palveluskunnan sekasorrossa, kun kaikki kiirehtivät sinne tänne kukin asioillaan. Yritin näyttää siltä, että minulla oli selkeä ja täysin luvallinen päämäärä.

Pahimman ruuhkan kohdalla livahdin pienemmälle niin sanotulle 'salakäytävälle', joita oli piiloteltu sinne tänne seiniin helpottamaan palvelijoiden liikkumista suuressa linnassa. Tämä kyseinen käytävä vei herrasväen, Osaman, hänen perheensä ja tärkeimpien vieraittensa makuuhuoneitten läheisyyteen. Sitä käyttivät useimmiten vain kaikkein korkea-arvoisimmat palvelijat, eivät minun kaltaiseni orjat. Olin kuitenkin vuosien varrella urkkinut tiedonrippeitä sieltä täältä ja mielessäni oli melko selkeä kuva linnan pohjapiirroksesta. Edessäpäin häämöttävä valorantu kertoi salakäytävän päättyneen. Avasin seinän tapetteihin piilotetun luukun varovasti ja kurkistin hienostuneeseen käytävään. Se oli tyhjä. Musiikki kaikui linnan juhlasalista ja palvelijoiden hälinä taaempaa. Kompuroin ulos salakäytävästä ja lähdin hiipimään pitkin hallikäytävää tavoitteenani löytää lähin puutarhaan vievä ikkuna tai parveke. Samassa näin nurkan takaa seinään heijastuvan varjon.

_Voi hel..!_

Syöksähdin lähimmästä ovesta sisään ja etsin katseellani piilopaikkaa. Kerkisin juuri ja juuri luikahtaa suunnattoman suuren sängyn alle, kun ovi aukesi ja vartija kurkisti sisään. Pidätin henkeäni ja mietin kaikkia niitä tapoja, joilla minua voitaisiin rangaista. Yksikään niistä ei ollut erityisen mukava. Tuskallisen pitkän ikuisuuden jälkeen ovi sulkeutui ja vartija lähti. Puuskahdin helpotuksesta ja ryömin pois sängyn alta. Silmieni tottuessa huoneen hämärään, tajusin olevani itse herra Osaman kuningaskokoisessa makuuhuoneessa.

Upottava kokolattiamatto, suuri tulisija, sen ympärillä ylellinen sohvaryhmä kahvipöytineen, suuri kirjoituspöytä, katossänky, pukeutumispöytä, jättimäinen vaatekaappi ja monta metriä lattiasta kattoon olevia kirjahyllyjä. Katselin tätä kaikkea hetken aikaa suu auki ennen kuin sain itseni liikkeelle. Avasin suurelle parvekkeelle johtavat lasiovet ja olin jo puolimatkassa ulkona, kun käännyin kannoillani ja palasin pukeutumispöydän luokse. Otin käteeni huulipunan ja punasin huuleni. Painoin huulteni kuvan keskelle kiiltävää peiliä ja suttasin epämääräisin kirjaimin nimeni sen alle. Todella tyhmää ja todella riskialtista, mutta ehdottomasti sen arvoista. Viimeinen irvistys ja herjaus Osamalle, isän, äidin ja kaikkien muidenkin puolesta. Sitten pyrähdin juoksuun ja pienillä vaikeuksilla laskeuduin parvekkeelta alas puutarhaan. Vedin viileää yöilmaa sisuksiini ja saatoin jo melkein haistaa vapauden tuoksun.

_Noiden muurien takana. Siellä odottaa elämä. Jos nyt jään kiinni, minut tapetaan ihan varmasti._

Kuljin varjoissa ja välttelin puistovahteja, joita liikkui siellä täällä suuressa puutarhassa. Kaikki oli jo lähes täydellistä, mutta olin unohtanut yhden asian. Koirat.

Yksi puistovahtien hirviömäisistä hornanhurtista kohotti kuononsa ja nuuski ilmaa. Jähmetyin aloilleni. Toinenkin koira alkoi haistella, sitten kolmas ja neljäs. Ja sitten ne kaikki alkoivat haukkua. Eikä se ollut mitään pientä räksytystä, vaan kuuluvaa ja kumeaa haukkua, melkein kuin karjuntaa. Puistovahdit alkoivat osoitella lampuillaan suuntaani ja hurtat laskettiin irti. Pinkaisin sellaiseen juoksuun, etten ollut ikinä edes kuvitellut kykeneväni liikkumaan niin nopeasti. Puiden ja pensaiden oksat sivaltelivat naamaani, käsiäni ja jalkojani, mutten jaksanut piitata naarmuista. Enemmänkin minua huolestuttivat yhä lähempänä louskuvat koirien leuat, jotka kykenivät helposti murskaamaan vaikka sääriluuni.

_Minneminneminneminneminneminne..?! Tuonne!_

Muurissa kasvoi murattiköynnös kuin tilauksesta. Tarrasin sen oksastoon ja aloin riuhtoa itseäni ylös. Yksi koirista kuitenkin sai tunikanhelmastani kiinni ja rupesi raastamaan minua takaisin alas. Puistovahdit lähestyivät. Yritin riuhtoa kangasta irti koiran leuoista siinä kuitenkaan onnistumatta. Paniikissa tungin käteni housujen kaulukseen ja vedin pistoolin esiin.

"Päästätkös irti helvetin rakki!" karjaisin ja etusormeni koukistui. Kuului korvia huumaava laukaus. Koira päästi irti ja vaipui kuolonkouristuksissaan maahan, minä kiipesin taas yhä ylemmäs. Puistovahdit karjuivat minulle, mutten enää välittänyt. Heilautin itseni muurin yli ja putosin useamman metrin matkan alas suoraan mutalammikkoon. Rämmin ylös ja säntäsin metsän siimekseen paetakseni sen läpi kaupunkiin.

_Ei voi olla..?! Se onnistui, se hemmetti soikoon onnistui!_

Tiesin pakomatkani olevan vasta alussaan, mutta siitä huolimatta en voinut estää hihkaisua karkaamasta suupielestäni.

_Vapaa, vapaa, vapaa, VAPAA! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Seuraava aamu**

**Kidd**

_Ah... Helvetti... mmh? Mitä..?_

Raotin silmiäni ja näin riipaisevan kirkkaassa valossa kylpevän vieraan katon. Makasin epämukavassa sängyssä ja oloni oli kuin jyrän alle jääneellä. Nousin varovasti istualleni päätäni pidellen.

_Ai helvetti... Kunnon krapula... Mitä hemmettiä viime yönä mahtoi tapahtua?_

Vilkuilin ympäri huonetta jossa olin. Pieni, likaisen valkoiset seinät, tumma puulattia ja pölyinen ikkuna. Heitin jalkani sängyn laidan yli ja jotain kierähti kilisten pitkin kuluneita lattialautoja. Ojensi käteni ja nostin tyhjän viinapullon silmieni tasalle. Tukahtunut naurahdus karkasi suupielestäni.

_Hieno homma tiikeri... Joit pääsi sileäksi ja päädyit ties mihin hevon kuuseen... Ai saasta... Äh, missähän Killer ja kaikki muut ovat..?_

Hivuttauduin ylös muhkuraiselta patjalta ja etsin saappaat jalkaani. Housut ja vyö minulla oli jo ylläni, takin olin jättänyt jo edellisenä päivänä laivalle.

_Laivalle? Hmph... porukka kokoontuu sinne ennemmin tai myöhemmin... Parempi odotella siellä... Poikkean vaikka iltapäivällä uusintakierroksella, kunhan tämä jumalaton jyskytys lakkaa... Hemmetti..._

Ohimoitani hieroen astelin ulos surkeasta huoneestani ja löysin itseni tavernan käytävältä. Alakerrasta kuului epämääräistä mölinää.

"-ja hän uhkasi pistää paikan säpäleiksi, jos ei saa juotavaa!" hermostunut naisääni kimitti.

"Hän siis uhkasi teitä? Ja mitä sitten tapahtui?" miesääni kysyi.

Hiippailin portaita alas ja näin tavernan baaritiskin, jonka takana kiihtynyt punaposkinen nainen selitti jotain edessään seisovalle miehelle.

"Hän joi itsensä umpihumalaan ja halusi huoneen yöksi!" nainen huusi käsiään heiluttaen.

"Ja te annoitte sen hänelle?" mies kysyi lakonisesti lepuuttaen käsiä vyötäisillään. Hänellä oli yllään tummat housut ja saappaat sekä avonainen vaalea nahkatakki, jonka selässä oli jotain kirjoitusta. Suussaan hänellä oli kaksi savuttavaa sikaria. Kello alkoi kilkattaa jossain mieleni sopukoissa, mutta alkoholin sumentamat aivoni eivät onnistuneet keksimään, kuka tuo mies oli.

"Kyse oli hengestäni! En pystynyt hälyttämään ketään apuun siihen aikaan yöstä, joten annoin hänelle huoneen ja hän jatkoi juomistaan siellä!" nainen lähestulkoon kiljui.

"Vai niin. Ja missä tämä mies nyt on?" mies kysyi. Portaikon lauta narahti allani. Sekä mies että nainen käännähtivät yhtä aikaa katsomaan. Kului parin sekunnin hiljainen hetki, jonka aikana lopultakin tajusin, kuka mies oli.

"Tuolla! Tuo se mies on, eversti Smoker!" nainen kirkui minua osoittaen.

"Miehet!" Smoker karjaisi ja samassa tavernan ovesta alkoi rynniä sisään valkoisiin univormuihin pukeutuneita merivoimien sotilaita.

_Ei helvetti..!_

Käännyin kannoillani yrittääkseni yläkerran kautta ulos, kun miekka ilmestyi nenäni eteen. Seurasin katseellani kiiltävää terää kahvaa pitelevään silmälasipäiseen naiseen.

"Ei niin nopeasti piraatti!" nainen ärähti. En voinut estää virnistystäni.

"Tavallinen miekka? Kuvitteletko muka pärjääväsi sillä MINUA vastaan?"

"Täh?" nainen hämmästyi hivenen, kun kohotin käteni.

"Varo Tashigi, hän on-!" Smokerin varoitus tuli liian myöhään. Raudasta taottu miekka lennähti naisen kädestä pirunmarjavoimieni vetämänä ja samalla sekunnilla tarrasin hänen käsivarsistaan kiinni. Painoin hänet rintaani vasten ja käännyin ympäri kohdatakseni ärtyneen Smokerin ja hänen alaisensa.

"Yksikin laukaus ja tytön niska on poikki!" ärähdin ja sotilaat höllensivät otettaan kivääreistään. Smoker tuijotti minua kulmiensa alta.

"Grand Linen uusi tulokas, Eustass "Captain" Kidd. Olenkin kuullut sinun olevan harvinaisen ikävä tapaus. Ja se näyttää todellakin pitävän paikkansa", eversti sanoi ja puhalsi savupilven suustaan, "vain alhainen piraatti ottaa naisen panttivangikseen."

"Ei hätää herra eversti! Minä pärjään kyllä! Hyökätkää va-!" silmälasipäänaisen huuto katkesi, kun kiristin otettani hänen kurkullaan.

"Miten hyvänsä. Laske aseesi, niin mimmi saattaa selvitä hengissä", murahdin tyytyväisenä Smokerin synkkenevään ilmeeseen. Hän laski oman merikiviaseensa ja viittasi miehiään tekemään samoin. Pyssyt ja miekat kalisivat lattialle.

"Parempi. Nyt perääntykää ovelle."

Sotilaat pakittivat toisiaan tuuppien. Smoker piti katseensa koko ajan tiiviisti silmissäni samalla kun itse nousin takaperin portaita ylös kohti yläkertaa. Jäljellä oli enää pari rappua, kun päätin olevan aika haistattaa paikalle pitkät.

"Pidä hyvänäsi!" tyrkkäsin naisen sylistäni ja säntäsin yläkertaan. Kiljunnasta ja kolinasta päätellen nainen kieri portaat alas.

"OTTAKAA KIINNI!" Smoker karjui jälkeeni. Sotilaat kiiruhtivat keräämään aseitaan minun syöksyessäni huoneeseen, jossa oli hetkeä aiemmin herännyt.

_Hemmetin hemmetti! Jos se nutipää ei olisi logia-tyyppiä, hoitelisin koko porukan vaikka yhdellä kädellä!_

Yhtäkkinen huippauskohtaus sai minut tarraaman sängyn laitaan.

_KUINKA monta minä oikein eilen illalla otin?_

Sotilaat ryskysivät jo portaikossa asti, joten vaihtoehtoja ei ollut. Otin vauhtia ja rynnistin kohti huoneen ikkunaa. Lasi särkyi tuhannen päreiksi ja viilteli haavoja paljaaseen yläruumiiseeni, muttei keskittynyt muuhun kuin lähestyvään maanpintaan. Mukulakivet jysähtivät jalkapohjiini ja säntäsin juoksuun.

"Perään!" kuului everstin raivoisa huuto.

"Kuka maksaa ikkunan?!" kuulin baariemännän kiljuvan ennen kuin käännyin sadatellen kulman ympäri parikymmentä merivoimiensotilasta kintereilläni.

_Voi helvetin kuustoista, voiko päivä paremmin alkaa?!_

**Samaan aikaan muutaman korttelin päässä**

**Sunna**

Liikuin pitkin kaupungin pienimpiä katuja ja pysyttelin koko ajan liikkeessä. Ihmisten puheista sain selville, että uutinen oli jo levinnyt; yksi 'kunnianarvoisan' herra Osaman orjista oli karannut ja pilannut 'rakastetun' herran syntymäpäiväjuhlan mitä ilkeimmällä loukkauksella. Huulipunan sutiminen peiliin oli ollut todella uhkarohkea temppu, mutta kuten sanottua, ehdottomasti sen arvoista. Hyrisin tyytyväisyydessäni vältellessäni ympäri kaupunkia partioivia Osaman pienoisarmeijan sotilaita sekä mukaan joutuneita merivoimiensotilaita. Katujen kaavoitus oli onneksi sen verran sokkeloinen, ettei pakeneminen ja piileskely ollut vaikeaa. Siitä huolimatta suunnitelmissani oli lähteä tältä saarelta jonnekin, missä voisin elää vapaana vailla menneisyyden leimaa. Tiesin kyllä ettei se olisi ikinä täysin mahdollista, orjanmerkki oli yhä selässäni kaikkien arpien seurana, mutta siitä huolimatta. Minun tarvitsisi vain päästä salaa johonkin laivaan, piileskellä siellä ja hypätä seuraavassa satamassa huomaamattomasti pois. Täydellinen suunnitelma. Samassa kuulin matalaa murinaa ja kyyristyin nopeasti lähimmän roska-astian taakse suojaan. Hetken oli hiljaista. Sitten murina kuului uudestaan ja tajusin sen olevan tyhjyyttään valittava vatsani.

_Koska minä söin viimeksi? Yli vuorokausi sitten? _

Minulla ei ollut tarkasta ajasta hajuakaan, mutta joka tapauksessa liian kauan sitten. Nousin ylös ja uskaltauduin ensimmäistä kertaa sitten pakoni hiukan suuremmalle kadulle. Ihmisiä oli onneksi paljon liikkeellä, eikä kukaan kiinnittänyt minuun sen erityisempää huomiota. Totta kai valkoiset hiukset sinisillä raidoilla olivat oudon näköiset, mutta näin suuressa kaupungissa vastaan tuli varmasti paljon ihmeellisempiäkin asioita. Hiippailin huomaamattomasti lähemmäs leipäkojua, kuin tutkien tarjontaa. Sillä hetkellä, kun kauppiaan pää kääntyi vastapäiseen suuntaan, tarrasin lähimpänä olevaan leivänpalaan ja säntäsin karkuun.

"APUA! Tuo varas vei minun leipäni!" kauppias karjui jälkeeni. Kerkisin jo riemuita onnistuneesta ryöstöstä, mutta sitten korviini kantautui veret seisauttava ääni.

"Seis lain nimessä!" karjui merivoimien sotilaspartion johtaja. Koko kahdeksanhenkinen partio syöksyi perääni. Kiihdytin tahtia ja yritin saada jalkani toimimaan entistä nopeammin. Merivoimiensotilaat olivat kuitenkin vahvoja ja treenattuja miehiä ja minä taas aliravitsemuksesta kärsivä orjatyttö. Välimatka alkoi kuroutua huolestuttavan nopeasti umpeen. Pistooli keikkui edelleen housunkauluksessani, mutta vaikka olisinkin onnistunut kurottamaan sen käteen vauhdissa, minulla ei ollut aikaa jäädä tähtäämään.

_Helkkari, miksi aina näin?!_

Kiepsahdin kulman ympäri ja ryntäsin pikkukujalle tavoitteenani eksyttää joukkio kannoiltani. Nyt välimatka alkoi jälleen kasvaa suurten miesten yrittäessä pujotella kapeilla kujilla. Käännyin jälleen kulmasta ja vilkaisin taakseni.

_Sinnepähän jäivät! _

Tuuletin mielessäni ja käänsin pääni taas eteenpäin - juuri parahiksi nähdäkseni huomattavaa vauhtia lähestyvän suuren rintakehän. Mäjähdin suoraan sitä vasten ja lensin selälleni maahan jonkun rysähtäessä päälleni.

"Mitä hel..?!" päälläni makaava jättiläismäinen ilmestys älähti, kun yritin pihisten saada ilmaa hänen painonsa alla. Samassa merivoimien sotilaat piirittivät meidät kummaltakin puolelta ja jättiläinen vedettiin pois päältäni. Se oli kuitenkin vain hetken riemu, sillä minutkin kiskottiin ylös ja käteni vedettiin selän taakse. Olin yhä hiukan pyörällä päästäni sekä äkillisen törmäyksen että alhaisen verensokerin takia, enkä heti tajunnut mitä ympärillä tapahtui. Jättiläinen, johon olin törmännyt, oli maassa polvilleen painettuna ja hurjistuneen näköisenä jokin tavallista isompi kahle ranteessaan. Hänen edessään seisoi merivoimien mies, joka vaaleaan nahkatakkiinsa sonnustautuneena poltti kahta sikaria yhtä aikaa.

"Kuvittelitko todella pääseväsi pakoon, piraatti?" sikarimies kysyi kohottaen jättiläisen leukaa oudon näköisestä materiaalista valmistetulla aseellaan.

"Haista paska", kuului jätin lakoninen vastaus. Sikarimies ei vastannut, mutta kääntyi minun, tai pikemmin, käsiäni pitelevän sotilaan puoleen.

"Kuka tuo tyttö on?"

"Saimme hänet kiinni leipävarkaudesta sir", sotilas vastasi pontevasti. Sikarimies kumartui lähemmäs kasvojani. Hänen vaaleat silmänsä olivat kiveäkin kovemmat, mutten silti väistänyt hänen katsettaan.

"Hyvä on. Onko hänellä pirunmarjavoimia?"

"Ei tietoa, sir", sotilas vastasi olkani takaa.

"Vai niin. Meillä on vain yhdet merikivikahleet, mutta ylemmältä taholta on tullut käsky pelata herra Osaman juhlien aikana varman päälle", sikarimies mutisi raapi mietteliäänä niskaansa.

"Eversti Smoker, minulla on ehdotus!" huudahti sotilasjoukon seasta esiin tuleva nainen. Hänellä oli rikkinäiset silmälasit ruhjeisella otsallaan ja pari paperitolloa vertavuotavassa nenässään.

_Mitähän hänelle on sattunut?_

"Yhteenkin merikivikahleeseen saa kaksi vankia kiinni; toinen toiseen ja toinen toiseen päähän", nainen sanoi nenäänsä kevyesti pidellen, "ilman pirunmarjavoimiaan he ovat joka tapauksessa yhtä tyhjän kanssa."

"Eustassista en olisi niin varma, mutta...", sikarimies kurtisti kulmiaan, "olkoon menneeksi. Pidämme heitä vain erityishyvin silmällä, kunnes pääsemme tukikohtaan sellien luokse."

Sotilaat tekivät heti työtä käskettyä. Minut raahattiin jättiläisen luokse ja painava kahle jysähti vasempaan ranteeseen. Tuijotin sitä hetken typertyneenä, kunnes seurasin siitä vievää kettinkiä kahleen toiseen päähän. Jouduin kääntämään pääni kokonaan takakenoon, kunnes näin kohtalotoverini punaisten, liekkien lailla sojottavien hiusten kehystämät kasvot. Hänen punaisten silmiensä kaste oli kaikkea muuta kuin ystävällinen.

"Sinä olet niin kuollut rääpäle", hän sihahti hampaittensa välistä sotilaiden alkaessa tyrkkiä meitä eteenpäin.

_Voi kun kiva..._

Kävelimme pitkin katuja kohti satamassa sijaitsevaa merivoimien tukikohtaa. Kukaan ei ollut tunnistanut minua Osaman karanneeksi orjaksi, mutta tiesin sen olevan vain ajan kysymys. Selkäni vanhoja arpia kirveli, kun mietin tulevaa rangaistustani. Jos minulla olisi onnea, saisin luultavasti vain kuulan kallooni. Vilkaisin vierelläni talsivaa punapäätä.

_Eustass Kidd, huh? Jotenkin tuttu nimi... Olisiko Akileos maininnut joskus uutisista puhuessaan?_

Mietin mielessäni mitä hän oli mahtanut tehdä. Jotain piraateille ominaisen raakaa kaiketi. Hänen rangaistuksensa tulisi luultavasti olemaan vähintään yhtä armoton kuin omani. Joukkiomme edellä kulkeva sikarimies kohotti kätensä ja pysähdyimme töksähtäen kadunristeykseen.

"Tashigi!" hän ärähti ja naamansa ruhjonut nainen veti itsensä asentoon.

"Minulla on muutamia asioita hoidettavanani Osaman sotilaiden päällikön kanssa, joten vankien kuljetus tukikohtaan on tästä eteenpäin sinun vastuullasi, onko selvä?"

"Kyllä, herra eversti Smoker!" Tashigi vastasi käsi lipassa.

Sikarimies nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi ja lähti omille teilleen. Jatkoimme matkaa Tashigin johdolla ja jännittyneistä hartioistaan päätellen häntä hermostutti hivenen, enkä lainkaan ihmetellyt miksi. Eustass Kiddin ilme oli vähintäänkin murhaava. Se yhdistettynä ainakin parimetriseen kroppaan ja ihon alla kiristeleviin lihaksiin ei ollut erityisen mieltä rauhoittava yhdistelmä. Ei ainakaan sataviisikymmentä ja puoli senttiä pitkän, jo kertaalleen tappouhkauksen saaneen tyypin mielestä. Pääni keikkui punapään vatsan tasalla.

Pääni oli niin turtunut ajatuksiinsa, että äkillinen riuhtaisu tuli täytenä yllätyksenä. Sotilaatkaan eivät kerinneet tajuta mitä tapahtui, kun Eustass säntäsi yhtäkkiseen juoksuun ja luonnollisesti tempaisi minut mukaansa. Tuntui siltä että ranteeni oli puolitiessä irrota sijoiltaan. Kuulin Tashigin huutavan vaatien meitä pysähtymään.

"Mitä sinä nyt?!" kiljuin yrittäessäni pysytellä Eustassin perässä, sillä en halunnut raahautua pitkin katua naamallani.

"Juokse äläkä kysele hukkapätkä!" hän karjui takaisin ja kääntyi kulman ympäri. Liirasin hänen takanaan ja tihensin askeliani estääkseni ranteeni murtumisen. Sotilaiden huudot kaikuivat takaamme, ne eivät lähestyneet, mutteivät myöskään loitonneet. Juoksimme päämäärättömästi pitkin katuja ilman pienintäkään merkkiä siitä, että takaa-ajajamme olisivat luovuttaneet tai hukanneet meidät. Eustass kiristeli hampaitaan ja tunsin jalkojeni alkavan mennä hapoille. Keuhkoni olivat kuin tulessa ja ruoanpuute sai pääni huippaamaan.

"Hidasta!" huusin tuntiessani rajani lähestyvän.

"Suu kiinni pätkä, en varmana hidasta!" Eustass karjui takaisin edes päätään kääntämättä.

"Anteeksi vain, mutta jotkut joutuvat ottamaan kaksi askelta siinä missä sinä yhden!" kiljuin korisevien hengenvetojeni välissä. Eustass ärähti, kierähti puolikierrosta ympäri ja nappasi minut kainaloonsa jatkaen silti tiukasti juoksemista. Ähkäisin yllätyksestä jalkojeni irrotessa maasta, mutta sain lopultakin haukottua henkeä kunnolla, mikä oli hienoinen muutos parempaan suuntaan. Silti raajojeni sinkoillessa hervottomina Eustassin jysähtelevien askelten tahtiin ja hänen käsivartensa puristaessa kivuliaasti vyötäröäni, olin joka hetki yhä enemmän ihmeissäni siitä miksen pyörtynyt tai vähintään oksentanut.

_Okei, jälkimmäisen puuttuminen johtuu siitä, ettei vatsassani ole mitään mitä oksentaa._

Eustass juoksi umpimähkään katuja ja kujia pitkin, välillä portaita ylös ja toisia alas. Lopulta rynnistimme pitkin yläkaupunkia kiertäviä korkeita muureja, merivoimat edelleen kannoillamme. Muurinharja alkoi lähestyä huolestuttavaa vauhtia, eikä punapäällä tuntunut olevan aikomustakaan pysähtyä.

" Hei Eustass", vinkaisin hiljaa miettiessäni reilun parinkymmenen metrin kohtisuoraa pudotusta, joka odotti muurin tuolla puolen.

"Valmistaudu", punapää sihisi.

"Valmistaudu mihin?" kysyin kauhuntunteen hiipiessä mieleeni. En kerinnyt edes protestoida, sillä siinä samassa Eustass hyppäsi muurinreunan yli ja olimme puolen sekunnin ajan painottomia. Sitten kovana odottava katukiveys alkoi lähestyä huomattavan nopeasti. Kirkaisu kuoleutui kurkkuuni ja menetin varmasti tajuntanikin pariksi sekunniksi, mutta sitten Eustass tarrasi talon seinästä toiseen kulkevaan pyykkinaruun ja pysähdyimme hetkeksi. Kerkisin juuri ja juuri vetää henkeä ennen kuin naru napsahti poikki ja putosimme viimeiset viisi metriä alas, suoraan suureen biojäteastiaan. Makasin vapisten aloillani niljakkaassa ties missä ja tunsin adrenaliinin sykkivän hiljaa kehossani. Eustass makasi vieressäni myöskin huohottaen. Käänsin päätäni ja vilkaisin häntä.

"Mitä hittoa sinä oikein ajattelit?"

"Pelastin nahkamme, ole kiitollinen", punapää murisi ärtyneesti takaisin. En voinut muuta kuin puuskahtaa raivokkaasti.

"Hiton idiootti."

**Kidd**

"Hiton idiootti", valkosinitukkainen tyttö puuskahti ja mulkoili minua myrkyllisesti. Kuka hänkin kuvitteli olevansa? Minua ei voinut sen vähempää kiinnostaa mitä mieltä hän oli minusta tai tekemisistäni, minulle hän oli vain kiusankappale, jonka takia olin tässä tilanteessa. Kiipesin ylös jäteastiasta ja hypähdin kadulle. Haju oli vähintäänkin oksettava, mutta sekin oli parempi kuin olla murskana katukiveyksessä tai vankina merivoimien armoilla.

"Mihin sinä nyt?" hukkapätkä marisi kiivetessään perässäni kahleen ketjun käydessä kireälle.

"Laivalleni tietysti, mihin kuvittelit?" ärähdin takaisin.

"Meidän pitää saada tämän kahleen avain, etkö sinä tajua?" hukkapätkä ärisi ja heristi kahlehdittua rannettaan, "Ja sen saamme vain niiltä sotilailta."

"Mihin tässä muka avainta tarvitaan?" murahdin ja käännähdin hänen puoleensa, "Sen kun pistämme ranteesi katki ja sillä selvä."

Pätkän silmät laajenivat sen verran, että hän selvästikin tajusi minun olevan tosissani. Hän kuitenkin nielaisi ja keräsi itsensä.

"Sittenhän sinäkin joutuisit pistämään ranteesi poikki. Vai aiotko kulkea loppuikäsi merikivikahle ranteessa?"

Murahdin hiljaa. Tyttö oli niin pirun oikeassa. Kahletta oli mahdotonta saada auki ilman avainta. Hajottaminen ei onnistunut, merikivi oli liian vankkaa tekoa. Arvion tilannetta. Sotilaat olivat ainakin tällä erää luopuneet takaa-ajosta, mutta siihen ilonaiheet loppuivatkin. Minulla ei ollut hajuakaan missä olin, en pystynyt käyttämään pirunmarjavoimiani ja kaiken lisäksi jouduin raahaamaan mukanani jäkättävää kääpiötä, josta ei ollut mitään muuta kuin harmia. Huokaisin ja käännyin ympäri lähtien kävelemään autiota katua tai pikemminkin kujaa eteenpäin. Hukkapätkä hyppeli jäljessäni.

"Minne me menemme?" hän kysyi yrittäen pysytellä askelteni tahdissa. Tuhoon tuomittu yritys niin lyhyillä jaloilla.

"Suu kiinni ja roiku mukana hukkapätkä", murisin kyllästyneenä valkohapsisen tytön narinaan.

"On minulla nimikin! Sunna!" hukkapätkä ärähti.

"Sunna?" kohotin kulmaani, "Typerä nimi."

"Turpa umpeen punapää!" tyttö sähähti takaisin. Veri kuohahti korvissani. Kukaan, ei kukaan puhunut MINULLE tuohon sävyyn.

Kierähdin ympäri ja tarrasin hukkapätkää kurkusta. Nostin hänet silmieni tasolle niin että hänen jalkansa haroivat vain ilmaa.

"Kuulehan nyt hukkapätkä", aloitin hitaasti, "minua ei kiinnosta paskaakaan mikä sinun nimesi on tai miten sinulle käy. Hankkiudun sinusta eroon niin pian kuin vain voin. Ja silloin sinä rukoilet, ettet olisi ikinä edes tavannut minua."

"Haista... paska..." pätkä pihisi yrittäen kiemurrella otteessani. Kiristin sormiani ja hänen kurkustaan kuului korahdus. Roikotin häntä siinä niin kauan, että hänen naamansa muuttui sinipunaisen kirjavaksi. Sitten päästin hänet putoamaan katuun. Hän yski henkeään haukkoen ja hieroi kurkkuaan, johon sormeni olivat painaneet punaiset jäljet. Nykäisin kahlettamme vaativasti.

"Ala tulla. Ei tässä ole koko päivää aikaa seistä."

**Sunna**

Aiemmin ajattelin Osaman olevan maailman kamalin ihminen. Nyt hänen tittelinsä oli kuitenkin pahasti uhattuna. Eustass Kidd kävi nimittäin hetki hetkeltä yhä enemmän hermoilleni enkä ollut viettänyt hänen seurassaan vasta kuin reilut pari tuntia. Merikivikahle kalisi välissämme, kun astelimme pitkin kaupungin kujia. Vastaan tuli muutamia ihmisiä, mutta jo pelkkä Eustassin koko ja ulkonäkö saivat heidät vetäytymään seinän viereen. Kaulaani koski, Eustass oli kuristanut minua ihan tosissaan. Vilkaisin häntä silmänurkastani. Pistooli tuntui tunikani helman alla ja rauhoitti hivenen mieltäni. Kunhan kahleet olisivat irti, punapää saisi katsella aseenpiipusta sisään.

Olimme kuljeskelleet päämäärättömästi mukulakivisiä katuja pitkin jo vähintään tunnin verran ja jokainen askeleeni alkoi painaa ja hidastua yhä enemmän ja enemmän. En ollut syönyt mitään yli vuorokauteen ja vaikka olinkin tottunut pärjäämään vähällä ruoalla pitkiä aikoja, tämä alkoi silti olla jo liikaa. Vatsani päästi äänekkään murinan, joka ravisteli tyhjää sisustaani ja pakotti minut taipumaan kaksinkerroin. Eustass tunsi kahleemme kiristyvän, pysähtyi ja kääntyi ympäri mulkoillakseen minua ärtyneesti.

"No mitä nyt hukkapätkä? Onko vasta pipi?" hän kysyi hivenen vahingoniloisella äänellä.

"En ole syönyt mitään", murisin takaisin ja vatsani päästi taas uuden kurinan kuin vahvistaakseen sanani, "tosi pitkään aikaan."

"No hui kamala", punapää tuhahti ja nykäisi kahlettamme, "ala tulla äläkä valita."

Nyhjäsin hitaasti itseni puoliseisovaan asentoon ja aioin lähteä kipittämään Eustassin perässä, kun silmissäni alkoi lennellä tähtiä ja jalkani antoivat periksi. Lysähdin polvilleni maahan ja yritin kohdentaa katsettani edessäni näkyviin Eustassin saappaisiin. Hänellä oli neljä jalkaa.

**Kidd**

Hukkapätkä kyyhötti jalkojeni juuressa surkeana kasana ja kuulin hänen mahansa ärjynnän ylös asti. Tyypillä taisi oikeasti olla nälkä.

"No hitto soikoon, etsitään sitten jotain", puuskahdin ärtyneesti ja koppasin hänet jälleen kantooni. Älysin vasta nyt miten heppoinen hän oli, likipitäen pelkää luuta ja nahkaa koko likka. Kääntyilin umpimähkään parista seuraavasta kadunkulmasta ja kuin tilauksesta yhden nurkan takaa vastaan käveli autuaan sinisilmäinen pikkumies ostoskori käsivarrellaan. Nössykkä ei kerinnyt edes tajuta nyrkkiäni ennen kuin se hivutti häneltä pari etuhammasta paikoiltaan. Miekkonen jäi makaamaan kadulle taju kankaalla, kun hänen ostoskorinsa jatkoi matkaa sanka tiukasti nyrkissäni. Kävelin vielä hetken aikaa päästäkseni pois rikospaikalta ja pysähdyin sitten pienelle räkäiselle kujalle. Pudotin hukkapätkän maahan ja aloin tutkia korin sisältöä.

_Leipää, kirsikoita ja rommia. Oikeasti..? Äh, olkoon._

Lysähdin istumaan hukkapätkän viereen, niin kauas kuin kahle vain suinkin antoi periksi ja mursin leivän puoliksi.

"Siinä", murahdin ja heitin pienemmän puolikkaan hänelle. Tyttö nappasi sen melkein lennosta ja tunki suuhunsa sellaista kyytiä, etten ollut vastaavaa ennen nähnyt. Revin leipää paloina suuhuni ja aistin kuinka hukkapätkäkin repi sitä katseellaan.

"Sinun palasi on isompi", hän sanoi mielenosoituksellisesti.

"Minä olen isompi", mutisin suupalojen välillä, "ongelma?"

"Ei sitten", hukkapätkä murahti ja kumartui tutkimaan korissa olevia kirsikoita. Hän kasasi niitä hyvän keon itselleen ja vetäytyi sitten kahleen päähän syömään. Pitkän aikaa oli tyystin hiljaista. Hukkapätkä ojensi kätensä kohti rommipulloa, mutta nappasin sen hänen ulottumattomiinsa.

"Ei alkoholia pikkuisille", sanoi nauttien hänen ilmeensä muutoksesta.

"Minä en ole pikkuinen!" hukkapätkä ärähti, mutta kun kohotin toista kulmaani, hän yskähti ja jatkoi, "tai siis ehkä olen, mutten muuten kuin koolta!"

"Se ja sama", murahdin ja kallistin pullon huulilleni. Hukkapätkä tuhahti ja heitti yhden kirsikan kiven. Se kolahti suoraan sisään kujan toisella puolella olevaan peltipurkkiin. Aika hyvin osuttu.

**Sunna**

Neppasin peukalollani vielä pari kirsikankiveä, jotka kolahtivat kaikki iloisesti sisälle peltipurkkiin. Mieleeni palasivat lapsuusajat, jolloin olin hämmästyttänyt ja hauskuuttanut muita orjalapsia tarkoilla heitoillani. Monien silloin tuntemieni ihmisten kasvot olivat vuosien saatoissa painuneet unholaan, eikä suurin osa heistä ollut enää edes elossakaan, saati sitten vapaalla jalalla kuten minä.

_Tai no vapaalla ja vapaalla, helkkari, kahlittuna kaksimetriseen psykopaattiin!_

Eustass Kidd katseli huvitteluani välinpitämättömästi halveksien. Tuossa vaiheessa kumpikaan meistä ei vielä tiennyt, että helkkarin hyvä sihtini tulisi ajan myötä muuttamaan molempien meidän elämämme.

Huom.1. Kidd on vasta matkansa alkuvaiheessa, joten hän ei ole vielä yhtä vahva kuin Sabaodysaarilla. Joku saattaa myöskin ihmetellä, miksi laitoin hänet juoksemaan merivoimia karkuun, mutta oikeasti; kuka jaksaa taistella aamulla heti ensimmäiseksi krapulasta herättyään?

Huom.2. Kidd on 205 cm pitkä ja Sunna 150,5 cm.

Huom.3. Kiitoksia kommenteista :) Ne ovat aina kirjoittajalle mieluisia. Pidän itsekin tätä tarinaa parempana kuin kahta muuta, mistä puheen ollen olen suunnitellut kirjoittavani _Merirosvo ja rosvoruhtinatar _-stoorin uudestaan. Mutta saa nähdä milloin senkin saan aikaiseksi ;)

Kommentit, niin risut kuin ruusutkin ovat tervetulleita!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunna**

Syömisen jälkeen vaeltelimme jälleen päämäärättömästi kaupungin kaduilla ja kujilla. Vaikka olin asunut saarella koko ikäni, en ollut juuri koskaan käynyt kaupungissa. Jokainen kadunkulma oli uusi ja outo, ja muuten olisinkin varmasti ollut hyvin innoissani, mutta en nyt. Ensinnäkin, olin pakotettu kulkemaan kaksimetrisen psykopaatin kanssa ja toiseksi, joka kerta, kun näimme merivoimien tai Osaman sotilaiden partion, jouduimme syöksymään piiloon. Edes Eustass ei pärjännyt kunnon ylivoimaa vastaan, ei ainakaan ilman pirunmarjavoimiaan. Minä puolestani en aikonut ottaa pistooliani esille ennen kuin tositarpeen tullessa. Toisin sanoen kunhan tulisi aika irrottaa kahleet. Jos punapää aikoi todellakin tehdä minusta muusia siinä vaiheessa, oli parempi pitää edes yksi ässä hihassaan.

"Hitto, alkaa hämärtää", Eustass murahti. Hän oli oikeassa. Ilta alkoi saapua, kauppiaat sulkivat kojujaan ja ihmiset vetäytyivät koteihin ja kapakoihin. Pimeän myötä tuli myös mereltä puhaltava viileys, joka muuttui suoranaiseksi kylmyydeksi paljaissa varpaissani. Hieroin lyhythihaisen tunikan paljastamia käsivarsiani ja yritin saada veren kiertämään nopeammin. Eustassilla ei ollut edes paitaa yllään, mutta häntä laskeva lämpötila ei tuntunut haittaavan. Väsymys alkoi painaa silmiäni enkä pystynyt peittämään haukotusta. Eustass virnisti ilkeästi.

"Onko pikkuisen nukkumaanmenoaika jo mennyt?"

Nielaisin toisen haukotuksen, "No ei ole."

Eustass tuhahti ja haroi liekkihiuksiaan.

"Täytyy etsiä joku paikka yöksi, minä en suostu nukkumaan kadulla", hän murahti ja asteli rivakasti eteenpäin. Hypin hänen kannoillaan minkä jaloistani pääsin. Päädyimme lopulta jonkin sortin varaston eteen. Eustass virnisti mielipuolisesti.

"Tuonneko?" kysyin epävarmana huomatessani oven raskaan riippulukon, "Miten me muka pääsemme sisään?"

"Helposti", Eustass naurahti. Hän tarttui kiinni lukkoon ja riuhtaisi. Metallinpalaset kalisivat kadulle punapään työntyessä sisälle pimeään varastoon. Kohautin olkiani ja seurasin perässä.

**Kidd**

Varasto oli miellyttävän lämmin illan viileyden jälkeen. Se oli yllättäen täynnä heinää, mutta toisaalta, kaupungissa oli elukoita jotka tarvitsivat ruokaa. Heittäydyin pitkäkseni pehmeimmän näköiseen kasaan ja hukkapätkä lennähti turvalleen viereeni.

"Pysy kaukana lilliputti", ärähdin ja tönäisin häntä kauemmas, "ja uskallakin häiritä uniani niin saat katua syntymääsi."

"Yritä itse olla kuorsaamatta kuin katujyrä", hukkapätkä sähisi takaisin ja käänsi minulle selkänsä.

"Helvetin friikki", kuulin hänen mutisevan itsekseen, mutten jaksanut juuri nyt enää välittää yhdestä itikasta. Päivä oli ollut pitkä ja kaipasin itsekin unta. Huomenna minun - meidän - oli kyllä pakko etsiä joku merivoimien sotilas, jolla olisi kahleitten avain taskussaan. En kestänyt hukkapätkää enää hetkeäkään. Vilkaisin häntä silmäkulmastani. Pikkuruinen hahmo sulautui lähes täydellisesti taustaansa, ainoastaan valkosiniset hiukset hohtivat pimeässä kuin lamppu. Murahdin ja käännyin kyljelleni. Ketjun lyhyyden vuoksi hukkapätkä pyörähti perässä.

"Hei! Älä pyöriskele!" hän ärähti jostain selkäni takaa.

"Äh, turpa kiinni jos arvostat henkeäsi", sanoin äänenpainolla joka puhui enemmän kuin sanani. Tuli hiljaista, vaikka pieni kapinamieliala selvästi kytikin. Suljin silmäni ja muutamassa hetkessä olin jo unessa.

**Sunna**

Olin täydessä unessa, kun yhtäkkiä tunsin jonkun liikkuvan vierelläni.

_Mitäh... Ei kai vielä pidä nousta..._

Samassa päälleni kierähti kuitenkin jotain todella, todella painavaa. Silmäni revähtivät auki ja ensimmäisenä luontaisena tekona yritin huitoa, mutta se ei onnistunut. Silmäni alkoivat vähitellen erottaa pimeyttä ja kesti hetken ennen kuin tajusin mitä tapahtui. Eustass Kidd retkotti puoliksi päälläni kuin tukki ja kuorsasi vaimeasti parin sentin päässä korvanjuurestani. Kylmä kauhun väristys kulki päästä varpaisiini.

"Pois päältäni!" murahdin ja yritin työntää häntä olkapäästä. Eustass mumisi jotain unisena, mutta ei liikahtanut mihinkään.

"Hei punapää! Herätys!" Ei reaktiota. Vain muutama hahtuva etuhiuksistani liikkui hänen raskaan hengityksensä tahtiin.

"Saaterin saateri, nyt hemmettiin siitä!" ärähdin ja venkoilin niin paljon kuin vain suinkin pystyin. Eustassin kulmat kurtistuivat pikaisesti ja olin hetken täysin varma, että hän heräisi, mutta sitten hän käänsikin kylkeään ja kierähti sulavasti koko painollaan päälleni.

_...Happea..!_

Sain pihisten vedettyä henkeä hänen lapaluittensa alla, mutta paljon lohtua siitä ei ollut. Kaiken huipuksi selällään maatessaan Eustassin suu aukeni ja hänen kuorsauksensa koveni. Sormeni hipoivat aseen kahvaa, mutta en saisi sitä millään keinolla esille käsivarteni ollessa liiskattuna punapään alle. Eustass murahti unissaan ja liikahti hiukan, vain painaakseen minut entistä tukalammin puristuksiin. Huokaisin hiljaa mielessäni.

_Muistilista kohta yksi; heti aamulla ensitöiksesi, muista ampua tuon tyypin aivot pellolle._

Vaikka oloni oli tukala, päätin silti paremman puutteessa edes yrittää saada unta. Se kesti kauan, mutta lopulta vajosin puoliuniseen horrokseen. Olihan tilanteessani sentään yksi valoisa näkökohta; jos hyvin kävisi, en välttämättä tukehtuisi aamuun mennessä.

**Kidd**

Jostain kuulorajani rajoilta kuuluva ääni tunkeutui tajuntaani ja sai unen karkaamaan. Haukottelin ja raotin silmiäni.

_Mikä ihme selkää oikein painaa..?_

En kerinnyt edes päästä ajatustani loppuun, kun aivan korvanjuurestani kuului raivopäinen rääkäisy. Kimposin ylös ja kierähdin ympäri kohdaten hukkapätkän murhaavat, aavistuksen verestävät silmät.

"Mitä hel-?!"

"Senkin dorka! Makasit päälläni koko kirotun yön! Arvaa vaan, kiertääkö veri enää yhtään missään!" valkohapsinen tyttö huusi könyten kankeasti ylös ja astahtaen askeleen lähemmäs kuvitellen ilmeisesti vaikuttavansa uhkaavalta. Ihan kuin. Nappasin häntä pihtiotteella niskasta.

"Se olit siis sinä, joka painoit selkääni koko ajan..." murisin hampaitteni välistä.

"Itse kierit päälle!" hukkapätkä ärisi yrittäen repiä sormiani irti.

"Ihan se ja sama, on sinun syytäsi, että olemme tässä jamassa!"

Mulkoilimme toisiamme pitkän minuutin ajan. Sitten päästin irti hänen niskastaan.

"Äh, häivytään täältä. Haluan aamiaista."

Suuntasin kuluni varaston oville, mutta sitten epävarma tunne siitä, että jotain tapahtui selkäni takana, sai minut kääntymään. Pätkä tähysteli viattomana kattoon. Mulkaisin häntä varoittavasti.

"Älä yritä yhtään mitään, kääpiö. Minä pidän sinua silmällä."

**Sunna**

Eustass päästi pihtiotteen niskastani ja murahti ärtyneesti.

"Äh, häivytään täältä. Haluan aamiaista."

Punapää kääntyi kulkemaan oville ja näytin keskisormea hänen suurelle selälleen. Vetäisin käden kiireesti selkäni taakse, kun hän yhtäkkiä käännähti ja mulkaisi minua varoittavasti.

"Älä yritä yhtään mitään, kääpiö. Minä pidän sinua silmällä."

Niin sanottuaan hän työntyi ulos varaston ovista, eikä minun auttanut muu kuin seurata kuuliaisesti perässä.

_Tsk, vai pidät sinä minua silmällä? Sehän nähdään._

Aurinko oli jo korkealla, melkein lakipisteensä saavuttaneena. Oli myöhäinen aamupäivä ja ihmisiä valui vastaamme melkein tungokseksi asti.

"No, ideoita? Mistä saamme sapuskaa?" kysyin ihan vaan rikkoakseni painostavan hiljaisuuden välillämme. Eustass tunki kätensä taskuunsa ja veti esille lompakon, jossa kahisi mukavasti hänen pyöritellessä sitä kämmenellään.

"Mistä sinä tuon sait?"

"Parikymmentä metriä sitten vastaan kävellyt vanha rouva ei osaa pitää tavaroistaan huolta."

Vilkaisin olkani yli ja näin ihmismassan seassa vilahtavan harmaan nutturapäisen naisen.

"Entä jos siinä ovat kaikki hänen säästönsä?" kysyin tuntiessani pienen piston sydämessäni. Eustass katsahti minua huvittuneena.

"Sittenpähän ovat. Elä ja anna toisen kuolla. Se sääntö ei ole pettänyt minua vielä kertaakaan tässä elämässä."

Vilkaisin punapään kasvoja silmänurkastani tarpoessamme eteenpäin kapeaa mukulakivikatua. Hänellä oli itseensä tyytyväisen, maailmaa ylhäältä katselevan miehen ilme. Olin kuitenkin nähnyt tarpeeksi monia elämän murjomia ihmisiä tunnistaakseni pikkuruisetkin merkit. Pienen pieni, huomaamaton särö itsevarmassa katseessa kertoi, että Eustasskin oli joskus maailmassa ottanut kovemman kerran takkiinsa. Missä ja miten, sitä en tiennyt, enkä varmana aikonut kysyäkään.

_Ihan se ja sama. Mitä pikemmin pääsen tuosta ääliöstä eroon, sen parempi._

Puolta tuntia myöhemmin istuimme pienellä kujalla elämäni ensimmäistä virallista aamiaista nauttien. Vanha rouva oli ollut mukavasti rahoissaan ja Eustass oli tiennyt tarkkaan, miten käyttää sellainen määrä kahisevaa kunnon ateriaan. Siinä suhteessa suostuin antamaan hänelle hiljaisen myönnytyksen päässäni. Vastapaistetun leivän kuori rapisi hampaissani ja monituiset täytteet olivat vähällä pudota syliini. Eustass sai oman täyteleipänsä syötyä muutamalla haukkauksella. Aistin hänen katseensa tarkkailevan minua, mutten jaksanut välittää. En, ennen kuin suuri koura ilmaantui naamani eteen ja vei viimeisen palasen leivästäni.

"Hei!" älähdin ja pomppasin pystyyn tavoittaakseni Eustassin roikottaman palan. Hänen ei tarvinnut edes juuri kohottaa kättään, enkä silti yltänyt siihen.

"Anna se takaisin, sinä söit jo omasi!" kiljuin ja pompin minkä jaloistani pystyin. Eustass virnisti nauttien avuttomuudestani ja painoi toisen kätensä päälaelleni pitäen minut maan kamaralla.

"Minä tarvitsen enemmän ruokaa kuin sinä", Eustass sanoi raivostuttavan ylimielisellä äänensävyllä, "eikö me muka jo puhuttu tästä?"

_Ja nyt riitti!_

Potkaisin punapäätä sääreen ja vaikka voisi kuvitella, ettei paljaalla jalalla potkaiseminen sattuisi, niin uskokaa huviksenne. Kun ei ole koko elämänsä aikana omistanut pariakaan kenkiä, jalkateristä on hioutunut melkoiset kivinuijat. Eustass parkaisi tarraten sääreensä ja pudotti siinä sivussa pitelemänsä leipäpalan, jonka nappasin ilmasta ja tungin suuhuni pikavauhtia.

"Turha tulla isottelemaan!" ärähdin pureskelun ja nielemisen lomasta.

"Senkin pikku elukka!" Eustass ärjäisi ja tarrasi kurkkuuni ennen kuin kerkisin edes kunnolla tajuta. Talon kylmä kiviseinä jysähti selkääni, kun punapää painoi minut sitä vasten.

"Nyt sinä kuolet kääpiö!"

"Haista paska!" kiljuin takaisin ja potkin hänen vatsaansa. Eustass oli kuitenkin treenannut ja potkuni kilpistyivät vatsalihaksiin. Hän ojensi kätensä lähemmäs päätäni ilmeisenä aikeenaan murskata kalloni, kun iskin hampaani hänen etusormeensa.

"Ai helkkari! Hampaat irti!" punapää karjui ja yritti kiskoa sormeaan irti, mutta tuloksetta. Olin hyvä kahdessa asiassa: ampumisessa ja puremisessa. Kun kerran sain jotain leukoihini, en päästänyt irti. Eustass kiroili ja kiristin otettani. Pistävä raudanmaku levisi suuhuni.

"Hei! Mitä siellä tapahtuu?!" yhtäkkinen huuto sai meidät molemmat pysähtymään.

"Mitä täällä oikein tapahtuu?" kujaa pitkin harppoi yksinäinen merivoimiensotilas. Hän pysähtyi muutaman metrin päähän meistä ja monenlaiset ilmeet risteilivät hänen naamallaan. Pystyin kuvittelemaan mitä hän näki; kaksimetrisen miehen roikottamassa kolme päätä lyhyempää naista, joka yritti parhaansa mukaan purra edellä mainitulta sormea irti. Samassa katseeni kuitenkin vaelsi sotilaan vyötäisille ja huomasin esineen, joka sai silmäni laajenemaan.

"Avaimet!" kiljaisin päästäen punapään sormesta ja osoitin sotilaan vyöllä roikkuvaa avainnippua. Eustass pudotti minut maahan ja käännyimme yhdessä miehen puoleen.

"Hei... Pysähtykää", sotilas yritti epävarmasti ja heristi asettaan, "pysykää loitolla..!"

Syöksähdimme Eustassin kanssa yhtä aikaa eteenpäin ja sotilas taaksepäin. Hän juoksi karkuun yllättävän kovaa, mutta punapään pitkät käsivarret tarrasivat häntä hartioista ja kaatoivat maahan.

"Ei! Älkää tappako mi-!" miehen ulina katkesi, kun Eustass survaisi saappaansa hänen suuhunsa. Kuulin kuinka ainakin pari hammasta irtosi.

"Ota avaimet pätkä", Eustass sanoi virnuillen häijysti itkua tihrustavalle sotilaalle.

"Sunna", korjasi automaattisesti ja irrotin avainnipun miehen vyöltä.

_Mahtavaa, näitä on ainakin miljoona..._

Ryhdyin yksitellen kokeilemaan avaimia kahleeni lukkoon.

"Minun puoleni ensin", Eustass sanoi ja ojensi vaativana rannettaan.

"Mutta entä sotil-"

Punapää polkaisi jalkaansa ja kuului hirvittävä krusahdus sekä sotilaan tukehtuva parkaisu. En iljennyt edes katsoa.

"No? Se kahle", Eustass sanoi hymyillen kieroutuneesti kauhistuneelle ilmeelleni. Rykäisin ja aloin taas sovittaa avaimia, tällä kertaa Eustassin puolen lukkoon.

_Nyt tarkkana. Avaa kahle, ota ase, uhkaa jos tarvis, juokse minkä jaloistasi pääset._

"HEI!"

Säpsähdimme molemmat äänen kajahtaessa kujansuulta. Merivoimien kahdeksanhenkinen partio.

"Mitä hel..?" partion johtaja kysyi kulmiaan kurtistaen. Sitten hän näki maassa makaavan kollegansa ja tunnisti meidät kaksi.

"Ottakaa kiinni!"

"Äkkiä nyt!" Eustass ärähti sotilaiden lähtiessä rynnistämään meitä kohti.

"No näitä on vielä vaikka kuinka montaaaaAAAAH!"

**Kidd**

"No näitä on vielä vaikka kuinka montaaaaAAAAH!" hukkapätkä kiljaisi minun kaapatessani hänet olalleni. Se oli ainoa keino päästä liikkumaan tarpeeksi nopeasti.

"Pysähtykää!" sotilaspartion johtaja karjui. Rynnistin pitkin kujaa ja potkin vastaan tulevia roskatynnyreitä takaa-ajajien hidastamiseksi. Kuuluin kimeä pillin vihellys, joka kertoi apujoukkojen syöksyvän pian paikalle. Kurvasin seuraavan kulman ympäri suurelle kadulle. Ihmiset säntäilivät kirkuen pois tieltämme. Takaamme kuului yhä enemmän askelia.

"Eustass! Pidä avaimia!" hukkapätkä huusi ja ojensi nippua olkani yli.

"Miksi helvetissä?! Tässä pitää keskittyä juoksemiseen kuule!"

"Nyt helkkari soikoon otat sen nipun tai minä heitän ne!"

Kirosin ja nappasin nipun pätkän kädestä.

"Älä tee äkkiliikkeiltä Eustass!" hukkapätkä huudahti liikehtien omituisesti olallani.

"Mitä hittoa sinä nyt säädät?!"

"Tähtään..!"

_Täh..?_

Laukaus kuului aivan korvanjuuressani ja sai minut sävähtämään hivenen. Joku karjaisi tuskaisesti takanamme. Käänsin nopeasti epäröiden päätäni ja silmäni laajenivat.

Hukkapätkä puristi kaksi käsin pistoolia ja vakautti kätensä niin hyvin kuin vain pystyi. Sitten hän painoi liipaisinta ja laukauksen saattelemana yksi merivoimien sotilas tarrasi karjaisten polveensa ja lysähti maahan. Pyöräytin pääni eteenpäin ja yritin keskittyä juoksemiseen.

_Mitä helvettiä? Onko tuolla kääpiöllä ollut ase koko ajan mukana?!_

Kuului uusi laukaus ja uusi sotilas vaipui kyynärtaivettaan pidellen maahan.

_Miten se voi osua joka kerta..? _

Jälleen yksi sotilas putosi pois pelistä, tällä kertaa nilkkaansa pidellen.

_Ei... Pätkä ei vain osu... Senhän ihan oikeasti TÄHTÄÄ niveliin!_

**Sunna**

Viidensadan metrin päähän ampuminen ilman kiikaria, ei ongelmaa. Tällä hetkellä etäisyyttä oli noin parikymmentä metriä ja silti jouduin keskittymään tähtäämiseen enemmän kuin koskaan aiemmin elämässäni. Sotilaat liikkuivat ennalta arvaamattomasti, välillä joukkoon eksyi jotain viattomia siviilejä ja kaiken lisäksi ampumisasentoni Eustassin olkapäällä jatkuvassa pomppivassa liikkeessä ei ollut parhaimmasta päästä. Onnistuin silti osumaan suurin piirtein sinne minne halusinkin. Vaikka en pitänyt minkään sortin virkavallanedustajista yhtään, en silti halunnut tappaa perässämme juoksevia sotilaita. Heilläkin oli jossain perhe, tai ainakin joku, joka odotti heitä saapuvaksi työvuoron jälkeen. Se oli minusta hieno asia.

Uusi sotilas kaatui kiljaisten luodin tunkeutuessa hänen polveensa.

_Mutta se ei silti estä minua pelastamasta omaa nahkaani._

"Ei hel..!" Eustass älähti ja jarrutti äkisti saaden niskani niksahtamaan keljusti. Vilkaisin olkani yli menosuuntaamme ja vereni kylmeni pari astetta nähdessäni kadun päähän ilmestyneet sotilaat. Olimme ansassa.

"Mitäs nyt tehdään?" Eustass mutisi tarkkaillen sotilaiden liikkeitä pistävällä katseellaan. Pyöritin päätäni ympäriinsä etsien mitä tahansa mahdollista pakotietä.

"Antautukaa ja nostakaa kätenne näkyville!" joku sotilaspartion johtajista huusi megafoniinsa, "Teidät on piiritetty!"

Samalla hetkellä huomasin kapean, vain puolen metrin levyisen solan, joka kulki talojen välissä.

"Tuonne!" huudahdin vetäen Eustassia punaisista liekkihiuksista ja riuhtaisten hänen päänsä oikeaan suuntaan.

"Auh! Näpit irti tukastani senkin pikku..!" punapää ärisi, mutta lopetti huomatessaan osoittamani solan.

"H-hei! Pysähtykää! Teidät on pidätetty!" sotilaspartion johtaja karjui epävarmasti megafoniinsa. Sotilaat eivät edes jääneet odottamaan käskyä, vaan ryntäsivät kohti meitä. Ahtauduimme solaan peräkanaa ja pyristelimme tiemme sen läpi, pullahtaen lopulta ulos toiselle kadulle aiheuttaen lievää paniikkia äkillisellä ilmestymisellämme. Sotilaat puolestaan olivat päässeet jo puoleen väliin solaa. Eustass virnisti ja nappasi vieressämme olevan epäonnisen ja kauhistuneen myyjän hedelmäkärryn ja kumosi koko sen sisällön takaa-ajajiemme eteen. Sotilaat karjuivat kompuroidessaan ensin äkilliseen omenoiden ja appelsiinien hyökkäykseen ja sitten jo kaatuneisiin tovereihinsa. Kerkisin jo hetken kuvitella, että olimme kuivilla, mutta sitten kadun toisesta päästä kuului huutoja, kun korttelin kiertäneet sotilaat ilmestyivät kannoillemme. Tällä kertaa Eustass ei vaivautunut kantamaan minua, vaan sai kipittää henkeni edestä hänen perässään. Puristin asetta edelleen tiukasti kädessäni ryntäillessämme pitkin kapeita katuja ja kujia, mutta tällä hetkellä siitä ei ollut juuri mitään hyötyä. Juuri, kun jalkani aikoivat sanoa sopimuksensa irti, Eustass tarrasi minua käsivarresta ja tempaisi pienelle sivukujalle roskatynnyreiden taakse. Yritin kiemurrella vastaan, mutta punapää painoi kämmenensä tiukasti suulleni ja puristi kivuliaasti vyötäröäni.

"Turpa tukkoon, jos haluat selvitä!" hän sihahti hampaittensa välistä. Vaikenin ja lopetin, kuunnellen sydän pamppaillen, kuinka sotilaiden äänet lähenivät, lähenivät, lähenivät... ja menivät sitten ohi. Eustass päästi minut irti ja uskaltauduin vilkaisemaan nurkan ympäri. Valkoiset univormujen selät katosivat kaukaisuuteen. Puuskahdin helpotuksesta.

"Huh, se oli kyllä lähel-"

Lauseeni keskeytyi kun minua tarrattiin olkapäistä ja hartiani pamautettiin seinää vasten. Eustass Kidd tuijotti minua kulmiensa alta.

"Mikä helvetti sinulle nyt tuli!?" kiljuin ja kohotin aseeni, mutta punapää väänsi sen sormistani yhdellä kädellä ja pudotti maahan. Hän toi kasvonsa muutaman sentin päähän omistani ja kysyi petollisen rauhallisesti.

"MISSÄ sinä olet oppinut ampumaan?"

**Kidd**

"Täh?" hukkapätkä räpäytti silmiään hämmentyneenä. Puuskahdin raivokkaasti.

"Pitääkö se nyt rautalangasta vääntää, mitä? Missä. Sinä. Olet. Oppinut. Ampumaan?" tavutin hitaasti ja sain tytöltä ärtyneen mulkaisun.

"Osaman pääaseseppä opetti", hän sanoi ja yritti ravistaa käteni olaltaan, "ja osa on vain perittyä isältä."

Yksi sana hänen puheessaan sirahti korvaani.

"Hetkinen, sanoitko sinä juuri Osama? " kysyin ja puristin hänen olkapäätään.

"Joo, mitä siitä?"

"Siis se Osama, joka on tämän kaupungin joku kunkku tai jotain?"

"No kukapa muukaan?"

"Miten sinä liityt siihen tyyppiin?"

Hukkapätkä hymähti surkuhupaisasti ja nojasi päätään seinään.

"Mikä onkaan pistänyt tämän koko kaupungin sekaisin ja saanut sotilaat partioimaan kaduilla tavallistakin enemmän?"

Kurtistin kulmiani ja keräsin tiedonrippeittä aivojeni kolkista.

_Koko kaupungin sekaisin..? No se porho vietti niitä juhliaan... Mitä muuta..?_

Sitten lamppu syttyi. Käänsin katseeni alas vinosti hymyilevään hukkapätkään.

"Sinäkö olet se orja, joka karkasi?" kysyin hitaasti. Ei se voinut olla niin. Pätkä kuitenkin väläytti koko naamansa levyisen virneen.

"Kyllä. Juuri minä."

**Sunna**

Eustassin naama venähti hivenen ja hän päästi minut otteestaan. Mittailimme toisiamme pitkän aikaa vain kaupungin etäinen hälinä taustanamme. Sitten punapää ratkesi nauruun. Tuijotin häntä ihmeissäni.

_Mikä nyt on niin hauskaa?_

"Tsk, et sinä ehkä olekaan ihan hyödytön", punapää mutisi huvittuneena.

"Anteeksi vain, mutta kuka juuri auttoi sinua pakenemaan?" murahdin ärtyneesti.

Naurun kuoli siihen pisteeseen ja Eustass kumartui vaarallisen oloisena lähemmäs.

"Anteeksi vain, mutta kenenkähän takia minä jouduin pakenemaan?"

"Sinä pakenit jo silloin, kun törmäsin sinuun!"

"Mutta ilman sinua olisin päässyt karkuun!"

"Hah! Niin varmaan!"

Pienen hetken ajan näytti siltä, että Eustass oli aikeissa lyödä hampaani sisään, mutta sitten hän puuskahti ja kirosi kaivellen housuntaskujaan. Avainnippu kilisi.

"No niin", hän mutisi ja alkoi tutkiskella kahleensa lukkoa, "mikä näistä on vielä kokeilematta?"

_Nyt!_

Tein äkillisen syöksyn maassa lojuvalle pistoolilleni ja kohotin sen kohti yllättyneen Eustassin päätä.

"Minun puoleni ensin", sähähdin uhkaavasti. Eustass veti hampaansa irveen.

"Älähän ala uhmaamaan minua hukkapät-"

Kuului laukaus ja luoti sujahti aivan Eustassin pään vierestä vetäen naarmun hänen poskeensa. Punapää jähmettyi niille sijoilleen.

"Ei muuten käy, Eustass", murahdin hampaitteni välistä, "nyt tahdin määrään minä."

Eustass tuijotti minua murhaavasti, mutta sitten yllättäen hänen ilmeensä pehmeni ja muuttui tyystin huolettomaksi.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on. Sinä voitit. Ojenna ranne tänne, niin päästän sinut irti", punapää sanoi kädet rauhanomaisesti koholla.

_Täh? _

Kaikki ei todellakaan ollut sitä miltä näytti, enkä uskonut hetkeäkään Eustassin olevan tosissaan. Hänellä oli jotain mielessään. Vaihtoehtoni olivat kuitenkin rajalliset, joten ojensin ranteeni, asetta laskematta. Eustass sovitti muutamaa avainta ja neljännellä yrittämällä lukko kilahti auki. Loikkasin samalla silmänräpäyksellä kauemmas Eustassista ja heristin pistoolia.

"Älä yritä yhtään mitään, Eustass Kidd", sähähdin hivenen huolestuneesti. Nyt kun emme olleet enää riippuvaisia toisistamme, hengelläni ei ollut mitään takeita. Eustass hymyili petollisen rauhallisesti ja avasi oman kahleensa lukon.

"Yrittää jotain, hm? Kauheaa epäluottamusta, enhän minä tekisi sinulle ikinä mitään pahaa", hän sanoi sarkastisella äänensävyllä. Kahle kolahti mukulakiviin ja Eustass pyöritteli ähkäisten rannettaan. Sitten hän kääntyi virnistäen puoleeni.

"Ammu."

"Mitä?" älähdin aidosti hämmästyneenä. Olin odottanut kaikkea muuta paitsi tätä.

"Ammu nyt vaan, senhän sinä olet koko ajan halunnut tehdä", Eustass sanoi virneensä kasvaessa yhä leveämmäksi, "tähtää päähän."

_Onko tuo tyyppi ihan sekaisin? Tältä etäisyydeltä on mahdotonta osua harhaan saatikka keritä väistää. Mutta... ihan miten vaan._

"Itsepähän kerjäsit", sanoin ja painoin liipaisinta. Laukaus kajahti ja odotin Eustassin kaatuvan katuun kuin puunrunko. Hän kuitenkin seisoi edelleen tiukasti jaloillaan ja virne, jos vain mahdollista, entistä leveämpänä.

"Mitä ...?"

_Ei, minä en voinut ampua ohi! Joten missä luoti oikein...?_

Huomasin tumman pisteen aivan Eustassin otsan edessä. Se oli ampumani luoti. Ja se leijui ilmassa. Juoksussa rääkätyt jalkani antoivat periksi silkasta järkytyksestä.

"Mi... mikä sinä olet?" änkytin hiljaa punapään poimiessa luodin ilmasta ja kieritellessä sitä sormiensa välissä.

"Mikäkö olen?" Eustass kysyi ja naurahti, "minä, minä olen seuraava merirosvokuningas."

Tuijotin häntä suu harvinaisen typerästi auki ja yritin saada sanoja päähäni. Samassa kuului kuitenkin kimeä pillin vihellys, joka kertoi takaa-ajajien olevan lähellä.

"Heipparallaa pikkuinen", Eustass sanoi ja vippasi luodin minulle takaisin, "sano Smokerille terveiset minulta." Niin sanottuaan hän säntäsi tiehensä.

"Hei! Odota!" kiljaisin saadessani jalkani taas toimintaan. Punapää paineli kuitenkin jo kaukana edelläni ja jo kerran pettäneet jalkani olivat edelleen hiukan pökkeryksissä. Pääsin seuraavan kadunkulmaan asti ja sitten ensimmäiset sotilaat saavuttivat minut. Kiljuin, potkin ja huidoin minkä pystyin, mutta se oli turhaa. Ase väännettiin kädestäni ja minut painettiin maahan.

"Eustass!" kiljuin jonkun sotilaan painaessa naamaani mukulakiviin, "Eustass Kidd, sinä senkin..!"

Mutta punapää ei edes kääntynyt katsomaan. Hänen suuri selkänsä katosi väkijoukkoon muutaman sotilaan yrittäessä juosta perässä. Kaikki voima valahti lihaksistani enkä pyristellyt vastaan, kun käteni vedettiin selän taakse ja laitettiin rautoihin. Lisää sotilaita virtasi paikalle ja kauhukseni näin Smokerin, jonka vanavedessä saapui Osaman sotilaiden päällikkö. Roteva mieskaksikko pysähtyi eteeni parin sotilaan pitäessä minut jaloillani.

"Onko hän se ketä etsitte?" Smoker kysyi puhaltaen paksun savupilven suustaan.

"Tumma iho, valkosiniset hiukset, pieni rakenne", päällikkö mutisi ja nyökkäsi, "Jep, Sunna on aiheuttanut ongelmia ennenkin. Tällä kertaa hiukan isompia."

Sotilaat vetivät kädet lippaan tervehtien toisiaan ja niin minut siirrettiin merivoimien hallusta Osaman sotilaiden huostaan.

"Miten häntä rangaistaan?" kuulin Smokerin kysyvän Osaman sotilaiden päälliköltä.

"Riippuu millä tuulella herra mahtaa olla. Luultavasti hänet ammutaan tai hirtetään."

_Voi kun kiva!_

Purin huuleni verille yrittäessäni estää kiukun ja pelon kyyneliä valumasta.

_Eustass Kidd! Senkin paskiainen..!_

"Eteenpäin!" sotilas takanani ärähti ja töytäisi minua selkään. Katkera paluumatka kohti Osaman kaupunkipalatsia alkoi.

Huom.1. Kiitoksia taas kommenteista :) On aina yhtä mahtavaa kuulla, mitä muut ajattelevat.

Huom.2. Arki on taas alkanut ja sen takia päivittelen hiukan hitaasti, mutta yrittäkää ymmärtää.


	5. Chapter 5

**Killer**

"Missä kapteeni on?" Heat ulahti ties kuinka monennen kerran. Huokaisin raskaasti.

"Hän tulee kyllä, odota vain."

"Ei hän yleensä näin kauan viivy omilla teillään. Tavallisesti hän on heti seuraavana päivänä takaisin ", tynnyrin päällä raukeasti istuskeleva Rocket kommentoi kynnenalusiaan puhdistaen, "taitaa olla vetänyt kunnon lärvit."

Mulkaisin irokeesipäistä navigaattoriamme ja vaikka hän ei sitä maskini takaa nähnytkään, pelkkä sen aistiminen sai hänet sulkemaan suunsa.

"Kunhan vain ei olisi mitään sattunut", kannen alta ilmestyvä Jambo sanoi. Hän ajatteli aina hyvin huolehtivaisesti, mutta lääkärinä se olikin hänen tehtävänsä.

"Ai sattunut? Sille raivopäälle? Hah!" Juan nauroi heittäen päätään taakse, "Sen minä kyllä haluaisin nähdä!"

"Näillä merin kaikki on mahdollista", Wire mumisi rahisevan rutikuivalla äänellään, "Kaupunki on sentään täynnä sotilaita."

Goljat ei sanonut mitään kuten ei koskaan ennenkään. Huokasin uudestaan. Pidin tovereistani ja arvostin heidän taitojaan ja kykyjään, mutta kun oli kysymys Kiddistä, kukaan heistä ei ymmärtänyt yhtään mitään. Kidd oli ailahtelevainen, hän ei koskaan toiminut minkään suunnitelman mukaisesti. Hän ei myöskään jäisi kiinni, ei ainakaan tappelutta. Ja hän tulisi, ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Tunsin itseäni neljä vuotta nuoremman punapään kauhukakaramaisen luonteen paremmin kuin omat taskuni. Olimme tapelleet yhdessä selkä selkää vasten jo monta vuotta, olimme voittaneet, hävinneet ja kostaneet yhdessä. Olimme pienestä pitäen jakaneet saman haaveen One Piecesta ja vapaudesta merillä ja kun aika oli tullut, olimme yhdessä nostaneet purjeet ja lähteneet seilaamaan. Muut olivat tulleet mukaan vasta sen jälkeen, eivätkä he tienneet kapteenistamme puoliakaan.

"Aurinko laskee", Wire rahisi.

"Kapteeni..." Heat uikahti jälleen. Muljautin silmiäni kypärän suojissa.

_Hyvä taistelija ja puuseppä, mutta silti varsinainen itkupilli..._

"Yo", Rocket hymähti yhtäkkiä, "tuolta tulee."

Kohotin katseeni ja näin sataman ihmismassan joukossa siintävät punaiset hiukset. Vaikka olinkin koko ajan ollut varma, ettei Kiddillä ollut hätää, tunsin silti pienen helpotuksen sisälläni. Lähinnä tosin sen takia, ettei hänen kannoillaan rynnistänyt puolta armeijaa.

"Iltaa", Kidd murahti puolivitsinä kolistellessaan laskusiltaa pitkin kannelle.

"Kapteeni!" Heat kiljaisi riemusta melkein ilonkyyneleet silmissään.

"Missä sinä olet ollut?" tivasin Kiddiltä välittämättä zombimiehestä. Vanha toverini kohautti olkiaan.

"Siellä täällä. Kelpaako?" hän sanoi ja työntyi ohitseni kohti kajuutan ovea. Pysäytin hänet kädelläni.

"Et kai sinä ole hankkinut meille hankaluuksia?"

Kidd epäröi pienen, hädin tuskin havaittavan hetken verran. Siitä tiesin hänen valehtelevan seuraavat sanansa.

"En. Mistä niin luulet?" hän ärähti hiukan liian terävästi ja käänsi sitten huomionsa navigaattoriimme, "Milloin loki on valmis?"

"Huomiseen aamupäivään mennessä", Rocket sanoi vilkaisten ranteensa lokitikkua, "arvelisin."

"Katsokin että se valmistuu", Kidd sanoi ja käänsi meille selkänsä, "menen suihkuun."

Ovi kolahti hänen perässään ja me jäimme seisomaan kannelle hitaasti hämärtyvässä illassa.

"Mikä kiire kapulla on?" Juan kysyi kulmaansa kohottaen. Huokaisin jälleen ja raavin niskaani.

"Tiedä häntä. Mutta parempi painua nukkumaan, sillä minulla on paha aavistus siitä, että huominen tuo hankaluuksia tullessaan."

"Mutta kapteenihan sanoi..." Heat sopersi.

"Heat, älä usko kaikkea mitä Kidd sanoo. Onko selvä?"

Zombimies painoi nolona päänsä. Katsoin vielä kerran ovea, jonka taakse Kidd oli kadonnut.

_Mitä sinä piilottelet, vanha kuoma?_

**Kidd**

Vesi suihkusi päälleni ja huuhtoi kaikki parin päivän aikaiset liat - ja ennen kaikkea hajut - mennessään. Lämpö pehmitti mukavasti jännittyneitä lihaksiani ja huomasin vasta nyt, kuinka jumissa raajani olivat. Pari päivää lähes yhtämittaista juoksua ja epämääräinen nukkumisasento heinäkasassa olivat todella tehneet tehtävänsä. Sotilaiden eksyttäminen oli vaatinut työtä, mutta ajojahti oi selvästi rauhoittunut toisen pakenijan jäätyä kiinni. Hymähdin muistaessani hukkapätkän sekopäisen kiljunnan.

_Ihan kuin se tyyppi olisi kuvitellut meillä olevan jokin yhteistyösopimus... Pah!_

Hieroin sampoota hiuksiini ja **s**amassa tunsin sormeani kirvelevän. Ihan kuin jokin niin pieni asia olisi muka sattunut, mutta laskin silti vasemman etusormen silmieni tasolle nähdäkseni paremmin. Sitä kiersi siisti, edelleen punaisena verestävä puremajälki.

_Hitto, mimmihän on varsinainen vampyyri..._

Aloin taas haroa hiuksiani ja työnsin tietoisesti koko lyhyenlännän naisen päästäni. Pesin itseni loppuun ja astuin ulos suihkusta höyrystyneeseen kylpyhuoneeseen. Laivamme ei yleisesti ottaen ollut mitenkään sliipattu, mutta kylpyhuoneeseen olimme käyttäneet useammankin sataa berryä. Matkalla oli hyvä olla edes jotain ylellisyyksiä. Pitkällä peilipöydällä lojui kaiken maailman purkkeja ja purnukoita, Killer töpötti pitkään lettiinsä paljon hoitoaineita ja Heatkin piti huolta rastoistaan, vaikka sitä ei niiden sairaalloisesta väristä olisi heti uskonutkaan. Tuhahdin suupielestäni.

_Akkamaista hömpötystä._

Hieroin pyyhkeellä hiuksiani kuivaksi ja roikottaessani päätä alaspäin huomasin sääressäni sinipunaisen kirjavan mustelman kohdassa, johon pätkä oli potkaissut.

_Ei helvetti, se kääpiöhän on merkinnyt minut kauttaaltaan!_

Kiersin pyyhkeen vyötäisilleni ja palasin takaisin omaan hyttiini. Laivamme oli melko pieni, joten yksityisyyttä ei riittänyt kaikille, mutta kapteenina minulla oli kuitenkin erityisoikeuksia. Miehistöni sen sijaan nukkui kannen alla yhdessä isossa huoneessa kerrossängyissä ja riippumatoissa. Rocket tosin oli poikkeus, hän tuppasi usein nukkumaan navigaatiohuoneessa. Mikä epämukavassa ja vetoisassa huoneessa viehätti, sitä en jaksanut tajuta, mutta irokeesipää sanoi sen johtuvan karttojen rauhoittavasta tuoksusta.

_Ja paskat, ihan kuin siellä muka haistaisi vielä jotain niiden suitsukkeiden löyhkän läpi._

Heittäydyin pitkäksi sängylleni ja tuijotin kattoon. Otsaani kutitti ja kun nostin käteni raapiakseni sitä, näin jälleen puremajäljen sormessani. Hurjistuneen hukkapätkän kuva nousi mieleeni ja kuulin hänen kiljuntansa taas korvissani.

_Eustass Kidd, sinä senkin..!_

Tuhahdin ja nousin istualleni.

_Typerä nainen... Mutta pakko myöntää, sihti ei ollut kyllä yhtään hullumpi. _

Tuijotin puremajälkeä miettiessäni asioita. Miehistöni oli vahva, vahvempi kuin monet muut Grand Linelle saapuneet piraattijoukkiot. Uutta Maailmaa varten piti kuitenkin varautua. Muistin kuinka Sunna oli pudottanut sotilaita maahan yksi kerrallaan kuin kärpäsiä ja hitaasti virne levisi naamalleni pimeässä huoneessa.

_Ei se ota jos ei annakaan... Ja toisaalta, pätkältä on helppo vääntää niskat nurin jos rupeaa liikaa ärsyttämään._

**Sunna**

Aistin jonkin liikahtavan pimeässä ja vetäisin vaistomaisena reaktiona polvet leukaani. Rotta tuijotti minua soihdun heikossa valossa kaksi punaista silmää kiiluen. Sitten se livahti seinän raosta tiehensä.

_Onnenpekka... Sinä pääset liikkumaan ihan miten haluat._

Käperryin tiiviimmäksi palloksi ja värähdin. Osaman palatsi saattoi muuten olla oikein hienosti sisustettu ja laitettu, mutta vankisellien suunnittelusta olisin esittänyt kärkkään valitukseni arkkitehdeille. Rosoista seinistä tihkuva kylmän kostea kalseus oli sitä luokkaa, joka ei vain paleltanut, vaan tunkeutui aina luihin ja ytimiin asti. Ainoana niin sanottuna valonlähteenä saattoi pitää kalterien välistä himmeästi hehkuvaa soihdun valoa ja äänieristyskin olisi ollut paikallaan, sillä kuulin jostain kaukaa epämääräisiä tuskanhuutoja.

_Mutta toisaalta... Mitäpä se enää minua liikuttaa?_

En tiennyt oliko hyvä vai paha asia, että Osamalla oli tänään ollut vieraita luonaan, eikä rangaistustani oltu voitu panna heti täytäntöön. Ristiriitaista, sillä vaikka sain yhden yön armonaikaa, jouduin viettämään sen homesieniä kasvavassa tyrmässä. Parempiakin loppuja oli varmasti olemassa. Jostain syystä en kuitenkaan varsinaisesti pelännyt.

_Tsk, aivoni eivät kai vain suostu uskomaan, että näin todella kävi._

Kokeilin kädellä vasenta rannettani. Merikivikahleen hiertämät nirhamat olivat edelleen hyvin tunnettavissa. Puristin silmäni kiinni ja kävin mielessäni yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen läpi parin viime päivän tapahtumia. Jotenkin päädyin aina lopulta Eustass Kiddin pärstään.

_Outoa millaisia tyyppejä sitä alkaa ajatella, kun ei ole ketään muutakaan..._

Ajatukseni keskeytyivät, kun kuulin vankitiloihin johtavan oven kirskuvan ensin auki ja rämähtävän sitten kiinni. Yhdet, hitaasti etenevät askeleet lähestyivät käytävää pitkin. Häikäistyin äkillisestä lyhdyn valosta ja erotin vain suuren hahmon ääriviivat hämärässä.

"Sunna, oletko se todella sinä?" kuului tuskastunut ääni suurten mursuviiksien alta.

"Akileos?" hätkähdin ja tunnistin nyt punakan pääasesepän. Kompuroin ylös ja yritin päästä lähemmäksi häntä, mutta nilkkaani kytketyn kahleen ketju esti minua liikkumasta metriä kauemmas seinästä. Tuijotimme toisiamme syvän hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

"Miksi?" Akileos kysyi tukahtuneella äänellä. Kurkkuani kuristi.

"Minä halusin olla vapaa. Siksi", vastasin hiljaa.

"Oliko se sen arvoista? Katso nyt!" vanha mies ärähti yllättävän kipakasti, "Sinä olet siinä, vain odottamassa kuolemaasi! Sinä olisit voinut elää, sinä olisit voinut-!"

"Minä en olisi voinut yhtään mitään!" karjaisin niin kovaa, että tyrmän kiviseinät jäivät kajahtelemaan. Akiloes vaikeni ja jäi tuijottamaan minua.

"Se on aivan se ja sama, seisonko minä täällä vai raadanko minä tuolla. Sinä et ymmärrä", sanoin ja nikottelin jo melko äänekkäästi, "sinä et tiedä miltä tuntuu olla jonkun toisen armoilla... olla jonkun...omaisuutta. Se ei ole elämään. Se on yhtä lailla kuoleman odottamista kuin tämäkin. Ainoa ero on, että nyt kaikki päättyy vain hiukan nopeammin."

Akileos ei sanonut mitään. Hän ei edes katsonut minua. Hänen kätensä puristuivat nyrkkiin.

"Vai en muka ymmärrä... En ehkä, mutta muista, että minä olen ihan yhtä lailla sen miehen oikkujen armoilla kuin sinäkin", hän sanoi ja käänsi päätään. Vetäisin terävästi henkeä nähdessäni hänen toisen korvansa. Tai pikemminkin kohdan, jossa hänen korvansa oli ollut.

"Minua rankaistiin huolimattomuudesta", hän sanoi vaitonaisena, "annoin orjan varastaa vaivalla tehdyn pistoolin. Pääsin tällä kertaa kuulemma helpolla."

"Akileos... minä..."

"Älä sano mitään Sunna, älä sano yhtään mitään. Minä muistan sinun vanhempasi, ihan samanlaisia kapinallisia kuin sinäkin. Lupasin heille pitäväni sinua silmällä. Ja siinä sinä nyt olet. Vastuuni sinusta loppuu tähän."

"Akileos!" älähdin miehen kääntyessä lähteäkseen, "Odota, minä-!"

"Sunna, minulla on vaimo ja kolme lasta, riskeeraan heidän kaikkien turvallisuutensa jo pelkästään olemalla täällä! Anna anteeksi, mutta minä en pysty tekemään enää yhtään mitään."

"Akileos!" huudahdin ja kurottauduin niin lähelle kaltereita kuin pystyin. Pääaseseppä harppoi kovaa vauhtia tiehensä.

"Sunna! Anna anteeksi!" hän huusi tuskaisella äänellä mennessään.

"Akileos!" kiljuin yhä kovempaa. Ovi kirskui ja rämähti sitten kiinni jättäen korvani soimaan.

"Akileos..." kuiskasin hiljaa ja valuin nihkeää kiviseinää pitkin saastaisten olkien peittämälle lattialle. Pyyhin kiukkuisena kyyneleitä tiehensä.

_Mahtavaa, nyt minulla ei ole enää yhtään mitään! Ei yhtään mitään!_

Hautasin kasvot käsiini ja vedin itseäni hiuksista.

_Ei yhtään mitään... Paitsi muisto siitä punapäisestä paskiaisesta._

**Seuraava aamu, Killer**

"Vauhtia, meidän pitää olla lähtövalmiita heti kun Kidd nousee!" huusin seisten keskellä laivan kantta. Viime hetken lähtöhyörinä kihisi ympärilläni sekalaisen miehistömme toimittaessa omia askareitaan. Goljat ja Wire kantoivat viimeisiä ruokatynnyreitä ruumaan Heatin tarkistaessa Juanin kanssa köysiä. Rocket tutki silmä kovana lokitikkuaan vilkuillen aina välillä taivasta ja sylissään olevaa karttaa Jambon järjestellessä tavaroita lääkärinhuoneessaan kannen alla. Katselin edessämme kohoavaa kaupunkia vielä hetken, ennen kuin se kohta jäisi taaksemme. Kauimpana näkyivät mahtavan kaupunkipalatsin tornit ja niitä ympäröivät muurit. Lähempänä, vain muutaman laiturin päässä meistä sen sijaan keikkui yksi merivoimien sota-aluksista, jotka olivat hiillostaneet selkäpiitäni koko ajan. Toistaiseksi kukaan ei ollut kiinnittänyt meihin huomiota, mutta onneaan ei kannattanut koetella turhan pitkään.

Samassa kajuutan ovi lyötiin auki ja liike kannella pysähtyi. Käännyimme kaikki katsomaan oven suussa seisovaa kapteeniamme ja silmäni laajenivat.

_Ei voi olla... Kiddillä on_ se_ ilme._

Punapäinen mies silmäili meitä haastavasti. Hänellä oli jotain mielessään. Rykäisin kuitenkin kurkkuani.

"Olemme valmiit lähtemään heti kun saamme lokin", sanoin rauhallisesti tunnustellen Kiddin reaktiota. Hän virnisti.

"Hyvä, sillä nyt voi tulla äkkilähtö. Rocket! Kauanko on vielä aikaa?"

Navigaattori vilkaisi lokitikkuaan ja korjasi aurinkolasiensa asentoa.

"Sanoisin, että pari tuntia vielä."

"Hyvä, se riittää", Kidd sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan kaupunkia reelingin yli. Tuuli heilutti hänen turkistakkinsa vapaana roikkuvaa hihaa.

"Riittää mihin?" kysyin aavistuksen verran huolestuneena. Kun Kiddillä oli _se_ ilme, joku pääsi hengestään ennemmin tai myöhemmin.

"Minun pitää vielä hakea tuolta yksi juttu. Yksi tosi pieni juttu", punapäinen kapteenimme sanoi virnistäen katalasti, "ja te tulette mukaan."

**Sunna**

Heräsin siihen kun vankitilojen ovi rämähti kiinni. Kerkisin juuri ja juuri päästä horroksestani , kun sellini ovi aukeni ja kaksi raavasta miestä tuli sisään. Toinen tarttui kasivarsiini ja veti minut säälitä ylös kylmästä kankeiden nivelteni esittäessä kiivaita vastalauseita. Toinen laittoi käsiraudat ranteisiini ja avasi sitten nilkkarautani jotta pääsisin liikkeelle.

"Älä yritä yhtään mitään, narttu", jompikumpi heistä ärähti tyrkätessään minut ulos soihdun valaisemalle käytävälle. Kirosin mielessäni, mutta katsoin parhaaksi pysyä hiljaa kahden aseistetun miehen puristaessa kivuliaasti olkapäitäni. Olin ihan tarpeeksi kusessa jo muutenkin.

Ovi ulkomaailmaan aukeni ja raaka auringonvalo iski silmiini kuin tuli. Näin vain hämäriä hahmoja, kun minut raahattiin keskelle Osaman kaupunkipalatsin takana olevaa niin sanottua tallipihaa. Sitä reunustivat orjien parakit, asepaja, eläinsuojat ynnä muut Osaman-mielestä-eivät-niin-hienot-rakennukset. Raahaamiseni päättyi ja paiskauduin turvalleni maahan. Älähdin nenäni jymähtäessä soraan ja tunsin veren alkavan vuotaa. Könysin polvilleni ja katselin ympärilleni. Käsikirjoitus oli tuttu, olin esittänyt sitä ennenkin, mutta vain katsojana. Nyt oli päähenkilö. Muut Osaman orjat oli tuotu katsomaan, miten karkurille kävi. Tunnistin muutamia kauhistuneista kasvoista.

_Tuo oli työparini joskus. Tuon kanssa jaoin kerran ruoka-annokseni. Nuo kaksi tulivat vasta viime viikolla._

Sitten huomasin asepajan edustalla seisovan tutun hahmon, jonka näkeminen vihlaisi sisintäni. Akileos seisoi ilmeettömänä, mutta kaulajänteet kireinä. Olisin halunnut vielä puhua hänelle, kiittää kaikesta tai jotain. Nyt se oli kuitenkin lopullisesti myöhäistä.

Hermostunut ja pelokas puheensorina lakkasi, kun vartijat muodostivat kunniakujan itse pääpirulle. Niiskahdin verta nenässäni ja suoristin selkäni. Osama asteli eteeni verkkaisin, alentuvin askelin. Siro hienostelukävelykeppi kädessään, suuri sulkahattu päässään ja ylenpalttisin röyhelöin koristellut vaatteet yllään. Ei niin mitään tyylitajua.

"Sunna", hän sanoi kieltään naksauttaen, "Sunna, Sunna, Sunna... Kuvittelitko sinä oikeasti voivasi paeta? Ihan oikeasti?"

En kerinnyt varautua, kun Osaman jalka heilahti ja potkaisi päätäni. Niskani retkahti taakse, mutten silti suostunut lysähtämään maahan. Veri maistui suussani.

"Typerä tyttö. Sinä olet pelkkää saastaa, ihan niin kuin vanhempasi", Osama sanoi ja kumartui lähemmäs nostaen leukaani keppinsä hopeisella nupilla, "Kukaan ei jää kaipaamaan sinua."

Tuijotin vihaamaani miestä silmästä silmään. Hymähdin hiljaa. Enää ei ollut mitään hävittävää.

"Haista paska", totesin lakonisesti ja sylkäisin hyvin tarkasti keskelle hänen puuteroitua naamaansa. Osama kiljaisi ja perääntyi pyyhkien veristä kuolaa kasvoiltaan. Näin liekkien leimahtavan hänen silmissään.

"Senkin äpäräpentu..!" hän karjaisin ja humautti kepillään suoraan ohimooni. Maailmani pyörähti ympäri ja tajusin makaavani maassa Osaman potkittavana. Käperryin kerälle suojaamaan sisäelimiäni Osaman syyttäessä kirouksia niskaani. Sitä tuntui jatkuvan ikuisuuden.

"Oli jo aikakin päästä eroon sinunlaisestasi roskasta! Yäkh!" Osama ärisi lopulta pyyhkiessään kasvojaan nenäliinallaan. Sain vaivoin puskettua itseni ylös ja näin hänen harppovan takaisin vartijoittensa tykö. Sydämeni kylmeni kun sotilaat muodostivat reilun kymmenen metrin päähän eteeni rivin.

"Eteen vie!" sotilaspäällikkö huudahti. Kiväärit tuotiin esille.

"Olalle vie!" kuului uusi komennus. Nyt jokaisen kiväärin piippu osoitti suuntaani. Pihalle laskeutui kirjaimellinen kuoleman hiljaisuus. Seuraava ja viimeinen käsky oli Osaman hallussa.

_Äiti, isä, kaikki... Kohta nähdään. Valitettavasti..!_

"Tulta!" Osama huudahti rikkoen hiljaisuuden. Puristin silmäni kiinni samalla hetkellä kun yhteislaukaus kajahti. Odotin kipua, äkillistä pimeyttä ja kehosta irtautumisen tunnetta, mutta... Mitään ei tullut.

Kuulin ihmisten huudahtelevan ja haukkovan henkeään, joten uskalsin varovasti raottaa silmiäni. Ne revähtivät apposen nähdessäni sen, mikä aiheutti yleistä hämmennystä. Joukko metallisia luoteja leijui ilmassa edessäni, vain muutamien senttien päässä kehostani.

_Ei voi olla..._

Kuulin jonkun naisen kirkaisevan ja sotilaspäällikön huudahtavan. Kaikki tuijottivat silmät levällään taakseni. Suuri varjo peitti minut auringolta ja vaikka tiesin, että maailmassa oli tasan yksi henkilö, joka saattoi siinä tilanteessa olla takanani, en silti suostunut uskomaan sitä. Se vain oli liian... absurdi ajatus. Mutta Grand Line oli Grand Line ja täällä kävivät niin unelmat kuin pahimmat painajaisetkin toteen. En tiennyt kumpaan sarjaan tämä kuului.

"Heipä hei pikkuinen", kuului Eustass Kiddin vaarallinen ääni yläpuoleltani, "Oliko jo ikävä?"

**Kidd**

Hukkapätkä käänsi runnellun pärstänsä hitaasti ylös ja tuijotti minua lievässä sokissa. Ihmekös tuo, tyyppi oli juuri yritetty teloittaa ja sitten saavuinkin minä. Saatoin kuvitella, että pätkän mielessä molemmat olivat yhtä huonoja vaihtoehtoja.

"S-se on E-Eustass Kidd!" joku sotilaista huudahti. Virnistin häijysti. Maineeni oli kulkenut taas askeleen edelläni. Sotilaspäällikkö oli ensimmäinen, joka sai itsensä toimimaan.

"Vangitkaa, elävänä tai kuolleena!" mies karjui käskyn, "Suojatkaa herraa!"

Helvetti repesi valloilleen, kun laukaukset alkoivat kajahdella. Paikalle raahatut orjat ja palvelijat ryntäilivät ympäriinsä täydessä paniikissa vartijoiden yrittäessä hillitä tilannetta mutta turhaan. Näin vilaukselta väkijoukon paineessa pyristelevän Osaman, joka oli ilmiselvästi raivoissaan siitä, että joku oli kehdannut hyökätä hänen kimppuunsa. Sitten käänsi huomioni sotilaisiin. Kohotin käteni ja luodit pysähtyivät puolen metrin päähän minusta ja maassa nököttävästä hukkapätkästä.

_Metalliluoteja... mitä idiootteja!_

Samassa kuulin karjuntaa ja näin silmäkulmastani jonkun sotilaan hyökkäävän kohti suuri miekka koholla. Hukkapätkä vinkaisi.

"Eustass, tuolta tulee yksi -!"

Kuului yksi hienostunut suhahdus, kun ykkösmieheni ilmestyi meidän ja sotilaan väliin. Terät viuhuivat ilmassa ja sotilas kaatui korahtaen maahan.

"Kaikki kunnossa Kidd?" Killer kysyi suomatta katsettakaan kuolleelle miehelle.

"Mitä luulet?" kysyin naurahtaen. Blondi nyökkäsi ja aistin hänen tutkivan Sunnaa katseellaan.

"Onko tuo nainen tämän arvoinen?" hän kysyi hiukan närää äänessään.

Vilkaisin yhä maassa kyhjöttävää hukkapätkää, joka ei luurankomaisella olemuksellaan, naama verta valuvana herättänyt varmasti kovinkaan lämpimiä tuntemuksia uskollisimmassa toverissani.

"Jos minä olisin hän", sanoin virnistäen varoittavasti, "yrittäisin ainakin vimmatusti olla."

**Sunna**

"Jos minä olisin hän", Eustass sanoi virnistäen varoittavasti, "yrittäisin ainakin vimmatusti olla."

Blondi mies nyökkäsi ja syöksähti sitten seuraavan hyökkääjän kimppuun. Käänsin katseeni pois, kun verta roiskahti soralle.

"Parempi tottua vaan, pätkä", Eustass sanoi sadistisesti, "tuosta tulee osa elämääsi."

"Miksi helvetissä sinä autat minua?" murahdin ja nousin kivuliaasti jaloilleni. Uusi sotilas yritti jälleen hyökätä, mutta Eustass kohotti kätensä ja miekka lennähti miehen kädestä. Sitten vaaleatukkainen arpinaamainen mies ilmestyi ja iski sotilaalta hampaat sisään luonnottoman kokoisilla nyrkeillään. Hänen vanavedessään seurasi toinen, oranssitukkainen irokeesipäinen mies, joka heilautti käsissään pitelemiä kettinkejä vieden kahdelta sotilaalta tajun kankaalle. Tuijotin heitä jähmettyneenä, kunnes Eustassin ääni tunkeutui tajuntaani.

"Minä en auta sinua, tiedä se", punapää sanoi kierosti, "minä pikemminkin... tarjoan sinulle vaihtoehtoja."

"Vaihtoehtoja?" kysyin epävarmasti kulmaani kohottaen. Olin tuntenut tämän miehen epämääräisesti vain parin päivän ajan, mutta olin silti jo oppinut olemaan varuillani hänen kanssaan. Ansa saattoi hyökätä heti seuraavan kulman takaa.

"Tarjoan sinulle kaksi vaihtoehtoa", Eustass sanoi nostaen kaksi sormea pystyyn, "Vaihtoehto yksi on se, että liityt tarkka-ampujana miehistööni."

Kylmät väreet kulkivat päästä varpaisiini.

_Tuon psykopaatin miehistöön!? Ei ikinä!_

"Turha luulo, punapää", sanoin vaihtaen levottomasti painoa jalalta toiselle, "mikä on vaihtoehto numero kaksi?"

"Se on se, että tapan sinut siihen paikkaan missä nyt seisotkin."

Pysähdyin tuijottamaan hänen puolen metrin päässä siintäviin silmiinsä. Vaikka aurinko oli vastaan, olin silti täysin varma, että ne hehkuivat punaisina. Tyyppi oli tosissaan. Olin juuri itse saanut todeta, että hänellä oli vahvaa porukkaa joukossaan. He olivat tähänkin asti pärjänneet ilman ampujaa, mikseivät sitten tästedeskin?

"Tik tak", Eustass sanoi yhä virnuillen, "aika päättää, kääpiö."

Vedin syvään henkeä ja yritin rauhoitella itseäni.

_Helvetti. Tämä kaveri EI ole ymmärtänyt reilujen vaihtoehtojen toimintaperiaatetta._

"Minä vihaan sinua, Eustass Kidd, kai sinä sen tiedät?" kysyin ansaiten huvittuneen naurahduksen punapäältä, "mutta... Jos pitää kahdesta pahasta valita, otan ykkösen."

"Ihminen tekee kummia juttuja pysyäkseen hengissä vai mitä?" Eustass kysyi ja työnsi kätensä lähemmäs kahleitani. Rauta vääntyi kirskuen ja putosi sitten soralle. Olin juuri aikeissa hieroa turtuneita ranteitani, kun Eustass koppasi minut liiankin tuttuun tapaan olalleen.

"Okei, häivytään täältä!" Eustass karjahti ja lähti juoksemaan kohti kaupunkipalatsin portteja. Pääni jysähti joka askeleella hänen turkistakin verhoamaan selkäänsä.

_Ja taas mennään!_

Onnistuin hiukan kääntämään päätäni ja näin vilaukselta rinnallamme juoksevia miehiä. Irokeesipää ja arpinaama juoksivat oikealla puolellamme, vasemmalla puolellamme taas olivat blondi ja kolme muuta tyyppiä, joita en ollut ennen huomannut. Yksi heistä oli lyhyt ja paksu, kellertävään kaapuun pukeutunut tummatukkainen mies. Toinen puolestaan oli Eustassiakin ainakin pari päätä pidempi ja näytti lähinnä lepakkomiehen ja stripparin risteytykseltä. Kolmas oli vaaleat kiharat hiuksena pannalla sitonut, avonaiseen turkisliiviin pukeutunut harvinaisen itseriittoisen näköinen kaveri.

"Hitto", kuulin Eustassin murahtavan ja olkani yli vilkaistessani näin palatsin porttien olevan kiinni. Eustass ei kuitenkaan tuntunut hätääntyvän.

"Juan!" hän huudahti.

"Aye, aye kapu!" kiharatukkainen liivimies huudahti ja syöksähti eteenpäin. Kesken kaiken hän muutti muotoaan ja miehen tilalla oli suuri, vaaleakarvainen härkä, joka laski sarvensa tanaan ja rynnisti päin portteja. Haukoin henkeäni portin puuristikon antaessa periksi pirunmarjavoimien fauna-tyypin edessä. Porttia vartioineet sotilaat karjuivat jotain, mutta ne huudot katkesivat stripparilepakon kolmikeihääseen ja blondin viuhuviin teräaseisiin. Syöksyimme ulos linnasta kaupungin kaduille, mutta päätä kohottaessani näin sotilaiden järjestäytyvän takaa-ajoon.

"Onko tämä aina tällaista?!" kiljuin yleisen mekkalan yli. Eustass nauroi rähähtäen.

"Tervetuloa porukkaan hukkapätkä!"

"Nimi on Sunna!"

Rynnistimme halki kaupungin kohti satamaa. Laitureita pitkin rymistäessämme tuijotin kauhuissani ohitse vilahtelevia merivoimien suunnattomia aluksia.

_Miten ihmeessä me pääsemme näiltä karkuun?_

Jarrutimme yhden laivan kohdalle ja olin vähällä purra kieleeni, kun vedestä pärskähti esiin elävä ruumis.

"Kaikkien laivojen peräsimet on hajotettu, kapteeni!" harmahtava, arpia täynnä oleva rastapäinen ruumista muistuttava mies sanoi riemukkaasti hymyillen.

"Hyvä, äkkiä ylös ja menoksi!" Kidd huudahti ja nousi laskusiltaa pitkin tummanpuhuvaan laivaan pudottaen minut puolihuolimattomasti keskelle kantta mennessään. Älähdin pidellen kipeää takamustani suurten miesten juostessa huutaen ja kiroillen ympärilläni. Hilauduin lähemmäs mastoa ollakseni vähemmän tiellä ja yritin keskittyä tajuamaan tapahtumia. Punertavat purjeet humahtivat auki ja korkealle mastoon nousi suuri, oudolla kuvalla varustettu lippu. Ankkuriketju kirskui suuren rautakappaleen noustessa vedestä ja kaukaa kuuluvat sotilaiden huudot kuuluivat koko ajan yhä lähempää ja lähempää. Tunsin allani olevan laivan lähtevän liikkumaan ja äkillinen pakokauhu valtasi mieleni kuivan maan ajautuessa pois ulottuviltani.

_Keskellä ei mitään merirosvojen armoilla! Jos selviän tästä hengissä, niin minä kyllä..!_

Äkillinen tykinlaukaus sai minut putoamaan polvilleni. Painoin kädet korvilleni ja puristin silmäni kiinni rukoillen kaikkia mahdollisia jumalia, joista suinkin olin ikinä kuullut puhuttavan. Meteliä, huutoa, kiroilua ja jyskettä kesti vähintään ikuisuuden ajan. Vähitellen äänet alkoivat kuitenkin häipyä kaukaisuuteen ja jäljelle jäivät vain tuuli, aallot ja kirkuvat lokit. Avasin varovasti silmäni ja kohotin päätäni. Saari, jolla olin syntynyt ja kasvanut, katosi hyvää vauhtia yhä kauemmas horisonttiin. Osaman kaupunkipalatsi kimalteli auringossa ja jostain linnanpihalta näytti nousevan savua. Vaikka tilanteeni oli mitä olin, tunsin silti yhtäkkiä suurta levollisuutta. Ei enää. Ei enää ikinä takaisin. Rauhani kuitenkin loppui lyhyeen.

"Voisiko joku nyt lopultakin selittää, kuka tämä on ja minkä helvetin takia meidän piti pelastaa hänet?"

Kiepsahdin ympäri ja tajusin tuijottavani yläviistoon kohti blondin raidallista naamiota. Pikainen vilkaisu molemmille sivuille näytti loput viisi ilmeisen ärtynyttä miestä.

_Voi helvetti..._

Huom.1. Kiitokset kommenteista :)

Huom.2. Minulla on häiritsevä tunne siitä, että Killeristä tuli hiukan OOC. Tuliko?


	6. Chapter 6

**Kidd**

"Voisiko joku nyt lopultakin selittää, kuka tämä on ja miksi helvetissä meidän piti pelastaa hänet?" Killer kysyi ärtyneesti. Miehistöni tarkkaili uutta tulokasta kiireestä kantapäähän ja tunsin pientä tyydytystä nähdessäni pakokauhun kasvavan hukkapätkän tuhkanharmaissa silmissä. Killer käänsi päätään suuntaani ja saatoin kuvitella hänen ilmeensä kypärän alla. Virnistin leveästi.

"Tehkäähän tilaa!" ärähdin ja työnnyin Juanin ja Wiren välistä tikkusuorana seisovan hukkapätkän tykö. Hän vilkaisi minua hampaat irvessä. Katsoin häntä huvittuneesti takaisin ennen kuin käännyin miehistöni puoleen.

"Tämä tässä", sanoin ja painoin käteni lyhyenlännän tytön valkosinisille hiuksille, "on Hukkapätkä. Miehistömme ampuja tästä hetkestä eteenpäin."

"Mitäh?!" Rocket älähti ja laski aurinkolasejaan, "Siis tuo pikkulikka..?"

Muillakin tuntui olevan useampi vastalause sanottavanaan, mutta he eivät kerinneet reagoida, kun pätkä jysäytti terävän kyynärpäänsä suoraan palleaani. Puuskahdin ilman paetessa keuhkoistani ja taivuin kumaraan.

"Se nimi on edelleenkin Sunna, perhana soikoon! Kuinka idiootti sinun täytyy olla?!" kääpiö huusi ja hyvä ettei jalkaansa polkenut. Näkökenttäni reunat värjäytyivät punaisiksi.

"Senkin rääpäle!" karjahdin ja tempaisin hukkapätkän korkealle ilmaan niskasta roikottaen. Marssin reelingin ääreen ja työnsin rääkyvän ja rimpuilevan tytön laivan kylkeen lyövien aaltojen ylle.

"Niskuroi vastaan vielä yhdenkin kerran ja saat uida lähimpään saareen. Minä olen sinun kapteenisi ja saat luvan osoittaa kunnioitusta!" ärisin hampaitteni välistä.

"Minä en ollut se joka tätä halusi!" pätkä murisi murhaavasti etuhiustensa alta tuijottaen.

"Sinulla oli vaihtoehto", sanoin ja nytkäytin kättäni hivenen alemmas saaden hukkapätkän vetäisemään terävästi henkeä, "Olisit käyttänyt sen."

Seurasi hiljaisuus, jonka aikana pätkä tarkkaili alapuolellaan siintävää merta. Sitten hän puuskahti ja luovutti.

"Okei, olen kunnolla. Pääsenkö nyt takaisin laivaan?" hän kysyi ääni katkeruutta tihkuen.

"Parempi", nyökkäsin ja nostin hänet takaisin kannelle. Hän kiepsahti nopeasti kauemmas minusta niskaansa hieroen. Nostin katseeni ja kohtasin miehistöni epävarmat ilmeet.

"Niin, siis... ampuja?" Killer sanoi epävarmasti kuin tunnustellen olinko ihan varmasti tosissani. Nyökkäsin painavasti.

"Aivan, ampuja. Sihtaa tarkasti liikkuvaan kohteeseen", sanoin ja vilkaisin jurottavaa hukkapätkää silmäkulmastani, "muuta mainittavaa ei sitten olekaan."

"Tarkka-ampuja vai? Sen mä kyllä haluan nähdä", Rocket sanoi epäilevästi vaihtaen samalla painoa jalalta toiselle, "näytä taitosi."

Pätkä kohotti katseensa ja vastasi omalaatuisen navigaattorimme pistävään katseeseen yllättävän tiukasti.

"Okei sitten. Anna ase ja sano mitä pitää ampua."

**Sunna**

Irokeesipäinen mies kohotti huvittuneena kulmaansa ja naurahti.

"Yo Jambo! Käy hakemassa mimmille tuliluikku niin katsotaan onko hän sanojensa mittainen."

"Silloin hän olisikin pitempi kuin nyt", vaaleakiharainen, härkä-härkä-marjan syönyt mies hymähti, mutta väläytti minulle silti parhaimman hurmurin hymynsä, "ei toki niin, että sillä olisi mitään väliä."

Nielaisin tulikivenkatkuiset sanani ja otin vastaan kaapuun pukeutuneen, pyöreähkön Jamboksi kutsutun miehen ojentaman kevyen kiväärin. Punnitsin sitä käsissäni.

"Melkoinen lelu", sanoin tarkastellessani aseen piippua, "eikö parempaa löydy?"

"Totta kai!" rastapäinen zombimies huudahti tosissaan avuliaan oloisena, "Jos haluat, niin minä voin käydä hakemassa -"

"Hän ampuu sillä mitä käteen annetaan", Eustass sanoi painavasti ja asia oli sillä loppuun käsitelty. Irokeesimies vilkuili ympärilleen sopivaa maalitaulua etsien. Sitten hän vinkkasi arpinaamaiselle, paljain nyrkein tapelleelle miehelle.

"Goljat, heitä kolikko", hän sanoi ja kääntyi puoleeni kaverinsa kaivaessa taskujaan, "pistäpä siihen osuen."

Nielaisin huomaamattani. Goljat oli saanut lantin kaivettua luonnottoman suureen kouraansa ja odotti koska olisin valmis. Tarkistin kiväärin hiukan tavallista hitaammin, tuntien koko ajan katseet niskassani. Erityisesti eräät punaiset silmät saivat ärtymykseni kasvamaan.

_Minä niin nirhaan tuon punapään joku päivä._

"Okei, valmis", sanoin lanttia pitelevälle Goljatille. Arpinaamainen mies nyökkäsi ja vippasi pienen kolikon korkealle ilmaan. Tuntui kuin aika olisi hidastunut. Pystyin melkein laskemaan kolikon pyörähdykset sen kohotessa ylöspäin. Nostin kiväärin refleksinuomaisesti olalleni ja tähtäsin sekunnin murto-osan ajan vain toivoen, että olin arvioinut kaiken oikein. Laukaus rikkoi merituulen huminaa.

Kuului pieni kilahdus, kun kolikko putosi ja kieri kannelle. Härkä-härkä-marjan syönyt mies konttasi sen perässä tynnyreiden taakse ja noukki käteensä.

"Ei hemmetti..." hän mutisi tutkiessaan löydöstään.

"Mitä? Mitämitämitä?" zombimies kurkotteli kaulaansa uteliaana kuin pikkukakara. Pirunmarjatyyppi nosti kolikon kaikkien nähtäväksi. Sen keskellä oli lähes symmetrinen reikä.

"Tänne se!" irokeesipäinen mies nappasi kolikon käteensä ja tutkiskeli sitä pitkän aikaa muiden tungeksiessa ympärillään.

"No johan on piru", hän mutisi antaen kolikon kättään ojentavalle zombimiehelle.

"Harvinaisen tarkkaa, täytyy sanoa", stripparilepakkomies sanoi nojaillen tyynesti kolmikärkeensä. Hänen äänensä oli kuin hiekkapaperia.

"Taikuutta", zombimies sanoi liki haltioituneena tuijotellen kolikkoa kädessään.

"Ei, sanoisin pikemminkin että tavattoman saumatonta silmien ja lihasten yhteistyötä", Jambo tuumi leukaansa mietteliäästi raapien ja vilkaisi minua, "haluan kyllä tehdä sinulle näkötestin, tulokset voisivat olla sangen mielenkiintoisia..."

Seisoin typertyneenä aloillani veren jyskyttäessä edelleen korvissani. Tajusin vasta nyt miten paljon olin pelännyt.

"No, Killer. Mitäs sanot?" Eustass kysyi voitonriemuisesti virnuillen. Blondi katsoi häntä, sikäli kun kypärän alta saattoi olettaa, ja kohautti olkiaan.

"Hyvä on, tyttö osaa ampua, myönnän. Mutta pärjääkö hän miehistössämme?" hän kysyi nostaen kätensä puuskaan. Eustass naurahti.

"Kestää niin pitkään kuin on kestääkseen."

Punapään sanat vihlaisivat ikävästi korviani. Käteni puristuivat nyrkkiin pyörähtäessäni kannoillani kohti Eustassia.

"Minä aion kestää tasan niin pitkään kuin on tarvis. Meistä kahdesta sinä olet se, joka putoaa ensin", sanoin ennen kuin kerkisin edes tajuta. Eustass katsahti terävästi minuun ja sitten oli pitkän aikaa oli tyystin hiljaista meidän mittaillessamme toisiamme haastavasti. Sitten Eustass naurahti ja asteli luokseni.

"Melkoista uhoamista. Mahdatko ihan oikeasti tajuta tilannettasi?" hän kysyi ilkeä virne suupielessään.

"Tarpeeksi ainakin. Ja pahemmastakin on selvitty", mutisin niska takakenossa nähdäkseni punapään silmät.

"Sehän nähdään", hän naurahti ja pyöräytti minut olkapäästä ympäri kohtaamaan sekalaisen miehistön katseet.

"Siinäs kuulitte. Sunna on nyt osa meitä, eikä mitään mutinoita!" punapää karjui ja tyrkkäsi minut lähemmäs zombimiestä, "Heat, sinä vahdit häntä, onko selvä? Jos pätkä mokaa, nyljen sinut heti jonossa seuraavana."

_Ja kukakohan on siinä jonossa ensimmäisenä?_

"Asia selvä, kapteeni!" Heat huudahti innoissaan vetäen kätensä lippaan. Eustass nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä ja heilautti sitten ärtyneenä kättään.

"Mitä te siinä vielä seisotte?! Töihin siitä!"

Erinäisiä nurinoita nousi sieltä täältä sekalaisesta joukkiosta. Killeriksi kutsumansa blondin Eustass vinkkasi mukaansa ja kaksikko katosi yhdessä kajuuttaan. Katselin heidän jälkeensä siihen saakka, kunnes Heat yskähti huomiota pyytävästi takanani.

"Tuota, aloitetaanko ihan virallisella esittelyllä? Minä olen Heat ja toimin porukkamme laivapuuseppänä", hän sanoi ojentaen hyväntuulisesti suuren, harmahtavan kouransa. Vastasin kättelyyn ja kavahdin hivenen hänen ihonsa kylmyyttä. Väänsin kuitenkin jonkin siedettävän ilmeen kasvoilleni.

"Hauska tavata", mutisin väkinäisesti, vaikka suuresta koostaan huolimatta Heat toi mieleeni lähinnä häntäänsä heiluttavan koiranpennun.

"Hei, esitelkää tekin itsenne!" Heat huudahti tovereilleen. Pikaisia katseita vaihdettiin ja muutamia sanattomia keskusteluja käytiin, mutta sitten irokeesipää suoristi ryhtinsä ja köhäisi.

"Mä olen Rocket, navigaattori. Ja tämä tässä on Goljat, kokkimme. Älä kysy, hän ei vain sano mitään", mies sanoi viitaten kolikkoa heittäneeseen kaapinkokoiseen kaveriinsa, joka nyökkäsi kevyesti tervehdykseksi. Heilautin pikkuisesti kättäni tietämättä sen paremmin mitä tehdä.

"Minun nimeni on Jambo. Toimin tämän aluksen lääkärinä", tukevahko mies esitteli itsensä motaten vieressään seisovaa Rocketia, joka yskäisevinään epämääräisesti "puoskari."

"Minä taas olen Juan, palveluksessanne neiti", vaaleakiharainen pirunmarjatyyppi sanoi kumartaen teatraalisesti, "vastaan laivamme muusikon tehtävistä."

"Toisin sanoen rääkyy nuotin vierestä ja riehuu kirjaimellisesti kuin härkä posliinikaupassa", Rocket lausui ansaiten Juanilta tiukkaakin tiukemman kuristusotteen. Päätin antaa kaksikon selvitellä välejään rauhassa ja käännyin miehistön viimeisen ja ylivoimaisesti pisimmän jäsenen puoleen.

"Wire", lepakkomies sanoi lakonisesti katsoen minua jyrkästi alaviistoon.

"Terve vaan", haukahdin pienesti. Epämukava tunne siitä, että miesjoukon lyhinkin jäsen, Jambo, oli minua reilut puolitoista päätä pitempi, sai epävarmuuden valtaamaan mieleni. Jos joutuisin jonkun kanssa napit vastakkain, jäljelle ei jäisi edes märkää länttiä.

"Hienoa, nyt kaikki tuntevat toisensa! Se maskia käyttävä mies on muuten Killer, kapteenin oikea käsi. Hän pitää johdon käsissään silloin, kun kapteeni itse on poissa", Heat sanoi ja taputti minua olkapäälle, "Haluatko muuten itse sanoa jotain Sunna, ennen kuin lähdemme etsimään sinulle sopivaa petipaikkaa?"

Säpsähdin tajutessani kaikkien tuijottavan minua. Nieleskelin tyhjää ja yritin epätoivoisesti keksiä järjellistä sanottavaa.

"Tuota... Niin... Minä olen siis Sunna ja... En ole ikinä ennen ollut laivalle, joten en tiedä yhtään mitään mistään", änkytin tuntien oloni hyvin typeräksi heti lausuttuani sanat ääneen. Huomasin Rocket ja Juanin vaihtavan huvittuneita katseita. Jambo ja Goljat nyökkäsivät hyväksyvästi, Wire puolestaan näytti haahuilevan henkisesti jossain tyystin muualla.

"Ei hätää, me opetamme sinua kyllä", Heat sanoi hymyillen, "mutta nyt on parempi alkaa töihin, ennen kuin kapteeni suuttuu laiskottelustamme."

_Miten hän voi suuttua jostain, mitä hän ei näe?_

Sekalainen joukkio hajaantui kukin omille teilleen tietäen näemmä tarkasti, mitä tehdä. Heat vinkkasi minut mukaansa ja hivenen helpottuneenakin seurasin zombimiestä kannen alle vieviin portaisiin. Laskeuduimme hämärään ja tihrustin ympärilleni aurinkoon tottuneiden silmieni alkaessa vähitellen erottaa tynnyreiden, laatikoiden ja köysikasojen ääriviivoja. Monituisiin tukipuihin oli ripustettu lyhtyjä, joissa muutamissa paloi väräjävä liekki. Ulkoapäin laiva ei ollut näyttänyt erityisen suurelta, eikä se sitä varmasti ollutkaan, mutta käveltävää riitti silti. Seurasin Heatin puukaiverruksilla koristellun oven eteen ja vaikka laivan tilat olivat selvästi hiukan tavallista korkeammat, pitkänhuiskea laivapuuseppä joutui kumartumaan oven karmin ali kulkiessaan. Astuin hänen jäljessään suureen huoneeseen, jonka kalusteina olivat pitkä pöytä ja penkit, kolme kerrossänkyä ja yksi riippumatto. Heat kääntyi iloista hymyään hymyillen puoleeni.

"Tämä on meidän kaikkien yhteinen hyttimme. Ajattelin kyllä, että etsisimme sinulle oman nukkumapaikan jostain muualta, mutta halusin vain näyttää tämän. Mitäs pidät?"

"Kaunista", sanoin katsellen jykevien kerrossänkyjen taidokkaasti koristeltuja pylväitä. Pöytään oli upotettu hiuksen hienoja puuleikkauksia ja seinällä roikkui koristeellinen puusta tehty Kidd-piraattien merkki. Heat myhäili tyytyväisenä.

"Mukava kuulla. Laivapuuseppänä pääsee yleensä tekemään vain isoja ja karkeita töitä, joten tykkään näperrellä kaikenlaista pientä vapaa-ajallani. Katsele vain rauhassa lähempää, kunhan et koske kenenkään tavaroihin. Juan varsinkin on hyvin tarkka omistaan."

Zombimies katosi huoneen toiselle puolelle penkomaan suurta kirstua, joten päätin tehdä työtä käskettyä ja menin tutkimaan seinällä olevaa piraattimerkkiä. Pyöreä, mustien sakaroiden reunustama valkoinen naama, jonka suu oli ommeltu kiinni. En voinut vastustaa kiusausta näyttää sille kieltä.

_"Kestää niin kauan kuin on kestääkseen." Ja sehän nähdään._

"Ota nämä mukaasi niin jatketaan matkaa. Sain yhden tosi hyvän idean petipaikaksesi!"

Kerkisin juuri ja juuri kääntyä, kun Heat romautti syliini makuualustan, peiton ja tyynyn, joista tuulahti nenääni hyvin vivahteikas aromi.

_Hitto soikoon, koska näitä on viimeksi tuuletettu?_

Kurkottelin kaulaani kuormani yli ja seurasin zombimiestä samassa kerroksessa olevan varaston oven luo.

"Mitenkäs tämä kävisi?" hän kysyi ja vetäisi oven auki.

Astuin pieneen kopperoon ja katselin ympärilleni lievän hämmentyneenä. Lattian seisomatila oli melko kapea, sillä kolmelta puolelta seiniä reunustivat hyllyt ja suuret tynnyrit. Tykinkuulat kalahtelivat toisiaan vasten laivan keinahtelun tahtiin, luodit hytisivät omissa rasioissaan ja ilmassa leijuva ruudin tuoksu kertoi tynnyreitten sisällön.

"Asevarasto", totesin vilkaisten Heatia epävarmasti. Zombimies nyökkäsi vilpittömän hyväntahtoisena.

"Niin, eikö se sopisi hyvin ampujalle?" hän sanoi ja vetäisi ovea vastapäätä olevan hyllykön alimman tason tyhjäksi laatikoista, "Katso, tästä tuli sinulle sänky!"

Kallistin päätäni nähdäkseni kunnolla melkein lattiarajassa olevan hyllyn. Se oli yllättävän pitkä ja leveä, olisin helposti mahtunut sinne ainakin kaksinkertaisena. Levitin makuualustan ja petivaatteet paikoilleen ja ryömin sitten itse makuulle. Heat kyykistyi vierelleni.

"No miltä vaikuttaa?"

"Ihan mukavalta. Parempi kuin vanha sänkyni", sanoin ja vietin mielessäni sekunnin murto-osan aikaa taas Osaman palatsissa, orjien parakin vetoisella lattialla, paperin paksuinen olkipatja allani. Kylmä puistatus kulki lävitseni ja karkotin mielikuvan tiehensä.

"Sepä hyvä kuulla", Heat sanoi ja sormeili muutamia vihertävän kalpeita rastojaan, "toivon todella, että tulet viihtymään täällä. Alussa se voi olla välillä rankkaa, mutta usko pois, pikkuhiljaa kaikki muuttuu paremmaksi."

_Hienoa, olen saanut jo oman yksityisen elämäntaitovalmentajan._

"Ai niin muuten, nyt kun tuli mieleeni", Heat sanoi nousten ylös, "haluaisitko katsoa itsellesi sopivaa asetta?"

_Asetta?_

Kierähdin pois niin kutsutusta 'sängystäni' ja katsoin, kuinka zombimies penkoi hyllyjen sekamelskaa aikansa ja löysi lopulta haluamansa.

"Näitä ei ole montaa, mutta käsittääkseni ne ovat ihan hyvälaatuisia. Ei tosin sillä, että minä niistä ymmärtäisin yhtään mitään", hän sanoi ja veti säkkikankaan pois suorakulmaisen laatikon päältä. Lukko kilahti auki paljastaen heinien sekaan varastoidut, käyttämättömyyttään kiiltelevät kiväärit. Tilanteeni oli mitä oli, mutta tunsin silti pienen innostuksen kohottavan päättään.

"Nyt päästiin asiaan..."

**Kidd**

"Sinä et voi olla tosissasi", Killer sanoi heti ensimmäisenä, kun hyttini ovi paukahti kiinni jäljessämme. Hymähdin hänen tuohtumukselleen ja rojahdin istumaan tuoliini.

"Miten niin en muka voisi? Näit itsekin, pätkä osaa painaa liipaisinta."

"Sinä melkein kuristit ja heitit hänet mereen."

"Se oli välttämätöntä siinä tilanteessa."

Killer huokaisi syvään ja nojasi rystysensä kirjoituspöytäni nurkalle.

"Kidd. Minä olen tosissani. Minulla ei ole hajuakaan, mistä sinä Sunnan olet mukaasi poiminut, mutta usko huviksesi; se tyttö ei kestä viikkoakaan meidän kanssamme. Jos viholliset eivät häntä tapa, niin viimeistään sinä murskaat hänen kallonsa ovenpielukseen."

"Sinä olet kovin pessimistinen, Killer", sanoin ja nostin jalkani pöydälle, "kuten jo sanoin, hän kestää niin kauan kuin kestääkseen. Tämä on Grand Line. Uusia kykyjä pomppaa esiin joka nurkan takaa."

"Mutta aika harva silti rei'ittää yhden berryn kolikkoa suoraan lennosta", Killer mutisi, mutta ymmärsi onnekseen luovuttaa. Tutkailimme toisiamme, tiesin vanhan toverini haluavan sanoa vielä jotain, mutta näin myös, ettei hän osannut muotoilla sitä haluamallaan tavalla.

Yhtäkkiä kajahti kuitenkin laukaus.

"Mitä helvettiä?!" huudahdin ja pomppasin ylös tuolistani.

"Se kuului kannelta", Killer sanoi heilauttaessaan käsissään olevat terät esiin. Liikuimme yhtenä jatkumona ulos hyttini ovesta, olimme taistelleet tarpeeksi paljon yhdessä tunteaksemme toistemme liikkeet. Uusi laukaus kuului juuri, kun astuimme ulos kannelle kirkkaaseen auringonpaisteeseen. Kohotin käteni silmien suojaksi nähdäkseni edes jotain valossa kylpevistä hahmoista.

"Mitä helkkaria täällä tapahtuu?!" karjaisin raivostuneena siitä, että joku kehtasi tulittaa laivaani.

"Ei hätää kapteeni, uusi tulokkaamme vain testailee hiukan repertuaariamme", kuulin Jambon tasaisen rauhallisen äänen viereltäni. Sain lopultakin avattua silmäni kunnolla ja näin Sunnan seisovan muutaman metrin päässä. Laivaan keulaan oli rakenneltu tyhjästä tynnyristä nukkavieru maalitaulu, johon hän ampui vaihtaen joka kerralla eri kivääriin. Hänellä oli juuri yksi tuettuna olkapäälleen, piippu tähdättynä kohti tynnyrin kärsinyttä keskiosaa. Liipaisin painui ja luoti osui kaiun saattelemana maaliinsa.

"Potkaisee aika lujaa, anna vielä se edellinen, haluan verrata tarkemmin", pätkä sanoi kannelle istuutuneelle Heatille, joka kuuliaisesti ojensi hänelle toisen kiväärin. Kaikki muutkin olivat seuraamassa showta; Rocket ja Juan kommentoivat kiihkeästi jokaista laukausta, vaikkeivät taatusti tajunneet puoliakaan yhtään mistään. Goljat seisoi kaksikon vieressä tapansa mukaan täysin liikkumatta ja hiljaa. Ainoastaan silmien tarkkaavainen liike kertoi hänen olevan henkisestikin läsnä. Wire nojaili tyynesti reelinkiin, esittäen välillä hienovaraisia kommentteja ja kysymyksiä uutta asetta lataavalle hukkapätkälle. Jambo oli parkkeerannut itsensä ja lääkkeiden valmistustavaransa mukavasti kajuutan oven viereen ja seuraili siitä tapahtumia.

"Mitä. Helvettiä. Täällä. Tapahtuu?" tavasin hitaalla, mutta sitäkin painokkaammalla äänensävyllä. Heat hätkähti yllätyksestä, mutta Sunna vain vilkaisi minua ilmeettömästi kulmiensa alta.

"Testaan aseita. En omista omaa, joten yritän löytää jotain käyttökelpoista teidän varastoistanne", hän sanoi kuivasti ja kohotti uuden kiväärin olalleen, "eivät hullumpia pakko kyllä myöntää."

"Mutta kenen luvalla sinä oikein ammuskelet keskellä kirkasta päivää ja tuhlaat luoteja?!" ärähdin pätkän nenäkkyyden alkaessa madaltaa ärtymyskynnystäni. Hukkapätkä käännähti terävästi puoleeni ja kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Kuulehan, jos minä kerran olen täysivaltainen miehistön jäsen, niin totta hitossa minä saan harjoitella ampumista keskellä päivää jos niin haluan", hän sanoi puoliksi muristen, "eikä se ole luotien tuhlausta."

"Älä heittäydy nenäkkääksi pikkuinen", murisin takaisin kumartuen hiukan lähemmäs mulkoilevaa tyttöä, "sinä et ole vielä lähelläkään miehistöni täysivaltaista jäsentä, etkä tule ikinä olemaankaan."

"Miten niin en ikinä? Mikä minä sitten muka olen, jos en piraatti piraattien rinnalla?" pätkä älähti kiivastuneena.

"Kerran orja, aina orja", tuhahdin tylysti.

**Sunna**

"Kerran orja, aina orja."

Kesti hetken aikaa ennen kuin aivoni tajusivat Eustassin sanat. Sitten vereni kuohahti.

"Mitä sinä sanoit?" sähisin hampaitteni välistä raivon kulkiessa pitkin kehoani, "MITÄ HELKKARIA SINÄ SANOIT?!"

"Kuulit kyllä itsekin", punapää naurahti häijysti selvästi nauttien suuttumuksestani, "Kerran orja, aina -"

Sen enempää hän ei kerinnyt sanoa, kun loikkasin päin hänen naamansa aikeenani vähintäänkin repiä nuo punaiset silmät ulos kuopistaan. Eustass kuitenkin reagoi yllättävän nopeasti ja sai kaapattua kiinni tunikani niskasta ja onnistui paiskaamaan minut selkä edellä kovaan puukanteen.

"Helkkarin elukka!" hän karjaisi ja aikoi napata minut kuristusotteeseensa, mutta pääsin kiepsahtamaan syrjään hänen kätensä alta.

"Saatanan kusipää!" kiljuin takaisin ja potkaisin häntä kipakasti jalkaan. Eustass älähti, mutta onnistui tarttumaan kiinni nilkastani. Maailmani pyörähti ylösalaisin ja molemmat jalkani vangittiin Eustassin pihtiotteeseen. Kiljuin kaikkia mahdollisia kirouksia jotka vain suinkin tiesin ja yritin hakata Eustassin vatsaa ja rintakehää nyrkeilläni. Punapää ravisteli minua holtittomasti ja karjui omiaan.

"Samperin riiviö!"

"Helvetin psykopaatti!"

"Narttu!"

"Paskiainen!"

"Senkin pikku -!"

"NYT RIITTÄÄ!"

Säpsähdimme luultavasti Eustassin kanssa molemmat, kun matala ääni karjahti äkisti käskyn. Niiden parin sekunnin murto-osan hämmennyksen aikana joku tempaisi meidät erillemme. Kylmien käsien kosketus kertoi pelastajani olevan Heat, Eustassia pitivät aloillaan Wire ja Goljat. Rocket ja Juan olivat muodostaneet välimme jonkinlaisen kahden miehen barrikadin ja kaiken keskellä seisoi päättäväisen oloinen Killer.

"Nyt helkkari soikoon lopetatte tuollaisen pelleilyn!" naamiomies ärähti ja vilkaisi varoittavasti kumpaakin meistä.

"Ensinnäkin Sunna, osoita kunnioitusta kapteenillesi. Piraattijoukko voi toimia ainoastaan silloin, kun kapteenilla on ehdoton määräysvalta", hän sanoi ja kääntyi sitten Eustassin puoleen, "Ja sama koskee myös sinua Kidd. Kapteenin tulee myös kunnioittaa ja suojella miehistönsä jäseniä, ei pilkata tai yrittää tappaa heitä. Onko selvä?"

Killerin ääni oli harvinaisen läpitunkeva ja aloin jo melkein katua äkillistä reaktiotani. Mutta vain melkein. Eustass sen sijaan vain tuhahti.

"Pidä huoli omista asioistasi Killer. Minä tiedän kyllä, mitä teen", hän sanoi ja ravisteli itsensä Wiren ja Goljatin otteesta. Sen pitemmittä puheitta hän asteli kajuutan ovelle.

"No häipykää nyt siitä ja tehkää jotain hyödyllistä!" hän ärähti vielä ennen kuin pamautti oven kiinni jäljessään. Rauha laskeutui kannelle. Veri alkoi pikku hiljaa pakkautua päähäni.

"Tuota, Heat...", sanoin varovasti tuntiessani zombimiehen tärisevän hiukan, "voisitko laskea minut alas?"

"Ah, totta kai! Anteeksi, en huomannut..." laivapuuseppä mutisi ja laski minut jaloilleni. Puistelin jo muutenkin likaisesta tunikastani olemattomia pölyhiukkasia pois. Ehkä osittain siksi, etten kehdannut kohottaa katsettani.

"Sunna", Killer aloitti pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen, "kai sinä ymmärrät, että tuollaisesta käytöksestä seuraisi tavallisesti rangaistus?"

"Yritän ymmärtää", mutisin takaisin, "mutta se on hiukan hankalaa."

"Tuota, mitä kapu oikein sanoi sulle kun..?" Rocket kysyi viitaten pillastumiseeni. Tunsin kylmyyden kouraisevan sisintäni.

"Ei mitään. Ei yhtään mitään."

**Killer**

"Ei mitään. Ei yhtään mitään", Sunna vastasi Rocketin kysymykseen niin monotonisella äänellä, etten ollut moista aiemmin kuullut. Tyttö käännähti ympäri, nappasi kiväärin olalleen ja ampui hetkessä koko maalitaulunaan olleen tynnyrin seulaksi. Kun laukaukset lakkasivat kaikumasta meren yllä, hän heilautti polkkamittaiset hiukset pois silmiltään ja pudotti tyhjän panoslippaan pois paikoiltaan.

"Jatketaanko vielä Heat? Haluaisin testata sitä edellistä vielä kerran."

"J-joo, jatketaan toki, odota vain hetki", Heat änkytti ja ojensi hänelle toisen kiväärin. Tyttö ampui taas muutaman laukauksen, kaikki haluamaansa kohtaan. Tunsin Rocketin ja Juanin hivuttautuvan vierelleni.

"Sanoiko kapu jotain orjista?" muusikko kysyi kuiskaten. Kohautin olkiani.

"En ole varma. En kuullut tarpeeksi hyvin."

"Mitä luulet, onkohan Sunna oikeasti or -?" Rocket aloitti, mutten antanut hänen puhua loppuun.

"En tiedä, en välitä, enkä ole edes kiinnostunut siitä, mitä hän on tai ei ole ollut entisessä elämässään. Kaikki mitä meidän tarvitsee tietää, on silmiemme edessä. Hyvä ampuja, mutta hiukan lyhytpinnainen luonne, siinä kaikki. Älkää katsoko minua noin. Nyt turvat umpeen ja töihin."

**Sunna**

Loppupäivä sujui melko verkkaiseen tahtiin. Liikuin Heatin mukana ja yritin omaksua yhdellä kertaa valtavan määrän uutta tietoa. Zombimies oli papattanut tasaiseen tahtiin ja suurin osa kaikesta oli vain valunut toisesta korvastani sisään ja toisesta ulos. Mutta jotain oli sentään jäänyt mieleenkin; osasin tehdä jo merimiessolmun, siansorkan ja pari muuta solmumallia. Lisäksi olin onnistunut sisäistämään kumpi puoli laivasta oli styyrpuuri ja kumpi paapuuri. Goljatin valmistama illallinen oli ollut vähintäänkin taivaallista ja porukalla oli riittänyt naureskelemista siinä, miten näin pieneen ihmiseen mahtui niin paljon ruokaa. Erityisesti Rocket ja Juan olivat kärkkäitä aukomaan päätään joka asiasta, mutta siihenkin oli tottunut yllättävän nopeasti, samoin kuten Wiren santapaperia muistuttavaan ääneen, Jambon jatkuvaan innostukseen lääketieteellisiä kokeita kohtaan sekä Goljatin täydelliseen hiljaisuuteen. Heatistä puolestaan oli sukeutunut jo melkein ystäväksi kutsuttava kaveri. Eustassia ei ollut näkynyt, mutten siitä liiemmin piitannutkaan. Hypätköön mereen ja painukoon pohjaan koko kusipää.

Lopulta kaikkien mennessä puolen työn aikaan nukkumaan, tai ainakin jatkamaan juttelua hyttiinsä, hiippailin asevarastoon ja puuskahdin raskaasti.

_Huh... Oli kyllä elämäni omituisin päivä tähän mennessä... Aamulla kuolemaantuomittu orja, iltapäivällä pyssyä heiluttava piraatti. Melkoinen muutos._

Haparoin hetken sokkona pimeässä, kunnes löysin lyhdyn ja tulitikut. Pehmeä valo täytti pienen kopperon ja valaisi erityisesti suurina ja uhkaavina seisovat ruutitynnyrit.

_Ääh, elämässä pitää pelata riskillä. _

Ripustin lyhdyn katossa roikkuvaan koukkuun ja istuuduin hyllysänkyni reunalle tarkastelemaan valitsemaani kivääriä jälleen kerran. Perän puuosa oli kulunut ja hiukan naarmuilla ja piippu oli sameaa vanhaa metallia. Edellinen omistaja oli kuitenkin pitänyt reikäraudastaan hyvää huolta ja se oli ulkonäköseikkoja lukuun ottamatta priimakunnossa.

_Aitoa kunnon käsityötä. Joku on joskus nähnyt paljon vaivaa tämän eteen. _

Olin juuri syventynyt tarkastelemaan panoslipasta lähemmin, kun joku avasi oven. Vaistomaisesti tempaisin pyssyn olalleni ja tähtäsin tunkeilijaan.

"Jos sinä nyt helvetti soikoon ammut, niin allekirjoitat oman kuolemantuomiosi!" Eustass Kidd huudahti ja kavahti puoli askelta taaksepäin. Sihisin hampaitteni välistä ja laskin kiväärin, mutten kuitenkaan päästänyt sitä käsistäni.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" ärähdin myrkyllisesti. Punapää nakkeli niskojaan.

"Varmistanpahan vain, ettet yritä räjäyttää meitä ilmaan tai mitään, kirppu", hän sanoi ja vilkaisi merkitsevästi katon lyhtyä.

"Hyvä, esimerkillinen kapteeni, useinhan juuri vapautensa saaneet ihmiset yrittävät räjäyttää itsensä ilmaan", sanoin sarkastisesti ja kallistin päätäni, "oletan?"

"Hyvin oletettu, mutta teknisesti ottaen sinä ET ole vapaa", Eustass sanoi kulmiaan kurtistaen, "olet sidottu miehistööni."

"Hah! Toden totta, mukavia kavereita kyllä, mutta en silti älyä, miksi he seuraavat sinua", naurahdin niin pilkallisesti kuin osasin. Eustass tuli lähemmäs ja kyykistyi aivan nenäni eteen. Yritin vaistomaisesti ryömiä kauemmas, mutta hyllyn reuna tui vastaan.

"Kuulehan hukkapätkä. Me kaksi olemme tunteneet toisemme kolmen päivän ajan ja usko huviksesi, olet elossa vain siksi, että porukastani puuttuu ampuja ja olet siedettävän pätevä siinä hommassa. Älä kuitenkaan kuvittele, että se estäisi minua vihaamasta sinua", Eustass sanoi varoittavalla äänellä.

"Tunne on sitten molemminpuolinen", sanoin ja jatkoin ivaa tihkuvalla äänellä, "_kapteeni._"

Eustassin kulmat kurtistuivat, mutta hän päätti tällä kertaa jättää väliin ja nousi seisomaan. Vasta nyt huomasin, että hän kantoi jotain kädessään.

"Pidä kielesi kurissa nainen, jos arvostat sitä suussasi", hän sanoi ja viskasi pitelemänsä esineen päälleni. Ulahdin yllättävän painon laskeutuessa ylleni ja puistelin pääni pois sen alta. Kesti hetken tajuta, mikä suuri, ruskea kappale oli.

"Nahkatakki?"

"Hyvä havainnointikyky. Tunnistit takin", Eustass sanoi kääntyen jo puoliksi poispäin.

"Tämähän on ihan helkkarin painava! Ja iso!" sanoin tutkiessani kankeaa nahkaa käsissäni, "Mitä minä tällä?"

"Kuvitteletko muka oikeasti, että tuo tunika suojaisi yhtään mitään?" punapää tuhahti ja viittasi hihattomaan ja repaleiseen asuuni, "Paksu takki sen sijaan kestää jopa hiukan veitseniskuja."

"Mutta kuljeskelet sinäkin ilman paitaa ympäriinsä. Mitäs veitsiä se pysäyttää?"

"Pätkä, meidän kahden ero on se, että minä osaan tapella, sinä et", Eustass sanoi alleviivaavasti, "eikä minua sitä paitsi uhkaa yksikään tässä maailmassa oleva rautaesine."

"No okei, okei, asia selvä. Mutta", kurtistin kulmiani lievästi hämmentyneenä, "miksi sinä annat tämän minulle? Mitä sinä välität, jos joku yrittää puukottaa minut?"

Eustass naama oli ilmeetön, tavallista vihaisuutta lukuun ottamatta. Hän ei sanonut mitään, vaan marssi ulos asevarastosta.

"Miksi luulet toverieni seuraavan minua?"

Niin sanottuaan hän lähti. Ovi kalahti kiinni ja jäin yksin ammusten ja ruudin keskelle nahkatakki sylissäni. Vilkaisin siltä ja sormeilin kaulusta käsissäni. Se suojaisi varmasti monilta naarmuilta. Katsoin ovea, jolla punapää oli hetkeä aiemmin seisonut.

_Eustass Kidd... Millainen ihminen sinä ihan oikeasti olet?_

Huom. Pitkä päivitysväli . kiireiden takia. Pahoittelut siitä.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunna**

_Ahjoista hehkuva kuumuus poltti poskeni karrelle ja jatkuva palkeiden pumppaaminen sai kämmeneni vuotamaan verta. Tahtia ei saanut hidastaa, muuten ruoska läimähti ihoa kuorien selkään. Näin syrjäsilmin kauempana valtaistuimellaan köllivän Osaman, joka naureskellen heilutteli kullattua veistä, joka oli tahriutunut isän, äidin ja Akileoksen vereen. Yritin riistäytyä hänen kimppuunsa, mutta karheat kahleet eivät laskeneet irti. Orjapiiskuri ärähti ja piiska jysähti selkääni, yhä kerta toisensa jälkeen..._

Ponkaisin ylös ja paukautin otsani täysillä yläpuoleiseen hyllyyn. Uikahdin ja käperryin kippuralle painamaan jomottavaa päätäni.

_Ai saakutti... Osama, samperin...! Mitä..? Ai niin, minä olenkin täällä. _

Ravistelin turhan todentuntuisen unen rippeet silmistäni ja kohottauduin hämärässä istualleni katselemaan ympärilläni olevia asevaraston hyllyjen ääriviivoja. Varastokopperossa ei ollut ikkunaa, mutta oven ali siilautuva valo ja etäiset äänet kertoi olevan aika herätä. Hivuttauduin ulos kolostani ja pöyhin hiuksiani. Etsin hetken aikaa vaatteitani, kunnes muistin Heatin vaatineen saada pestä ne. Sillä hetkellä ajatus oli tuntunut hyvältä, sillä ainokaista vaatekertaani, harmaata tunikaa ja mustia housuja, ei oltu pesty varmaankaan puoleen vuoteen. Kuitenkin nyt, seistessäni siinä pelkät alusvaatteet yllä ja kasa liian suuria lainavaatteita edessä, en ollut enää ihan yhtä varma. Vaatteet olivat Jambon, sillä hän oli vain vähän reilun kolmenkymmenen sentin pituuserolla lähinnä kokoani. Kohotin ensimmäistä vaatekappaletta, joka oli sinertävä, helmastaan koristeltu kaapu. Se oli puolet yhtä leveä kuin pitkäkin.

_Tästä tulee toooodella pitkä päivä._

Solautin kaavun ylleni ja kerin sen naruvyöllä lanteilleni. Niskaan jouduin tekemään solmun, jotta suuri kaula-aukko ei ollut ihan niin suuri, että mahtui putoamaan olkapäiltäni. Hihat olivat onneksi valmiiksi lyhyet, joten niitä ei tarvinnut muokata. Olin jo lähdössä aamiaiselle, kun huomasin ruutitynnyrin vieressä lattialla lojuvan nahkatakin. Purin huulta miettiessäni.

_Hitto, en minä sitä mihinkään nyt tarvitse. Mehän olemme sentään keskellä merta. _

Epäröin vielä hetken aikaa, mutta sitten tulin miettineeksi sitä pientä etua, että jos, jos jostain syystä joutuisin tappeluun, paksu vuosien kovettama nahkatakki suojasi hiukan paremmin kuin kevyt kaapu. Joten siitä huolimatta, että kyseessä oli piste Eustassille, päätin ainakin kokeilla rotiskoa niskaani.

_Tämähän painaa kuin synti!_

Takki oli TODELLA paksua nahkaa ja sen takia painava. Kaiken huipuksi se oli vähintään viisi, ellei jopa kuusi kokoa liian iso. Yritin epätoivoisesti kurotella käsiäni hihoihin, mutta sormenpääni jäivät ainakin kolmanneksen verran liian kauas niiden suista. Purin turhautuneena hammasta ja aloitin käärimisoperaation. Viiden minuutin ähellys päättyi siihen, että ranteitani kehystivät muhkuraiset makkarat. Takin topatut olkapäät saivat minut näyttämään kokooni nähden luonnottoman harteikkaalta ja joka paikasta roikkuva ylisuuri kaapu suorastaan huusi sitä, että kompastuisin maata laahaaviin helmoihin ennemmin tai myöhemmin.

_Äh, ihan sama. Omat vaatteeni kuivuvat kuitenkin illaksi._

Suoristin ryhtini ja marssin laivan läpi ruokailutilaan. Kun astuin sisään huoneeseen, Rocket oli ensimmäinen, joka huomasi tuloni. Hän päästi hauskan äänen purskauttaessaan kahvit suustaan suoraan vastapäätä istuvan Juanin naamalle.

"Mitä hel..?!" Juan ärähti, mutta hänen ilmeensä muuttui muikeaksi, kun hän kääntyi katsomaan hirnuvan Rocketin osoittamaan suuntaan.

"Kivat kuteet Sunna", hän sanoi virneen nykiessä suupieltään, "ihan sopivan kokoisetkin vielä."

"Antakaa mun kuolla nauruun!" Rocket rääkyi hakaten pöytää kämmenellään. Jambo mulkaisi häntä paheksuvasti.

"Hei, pienempää suuta, Rocket. Eivät nuo vaatteet nyt niin isot ole."

"Älä välitä heistä Sunna, minusta sinä näytät oikein suloiselta", Heat sanoi ihan tosissaan sydämellisesti hymyillen. Goljat nyökkäsi neutraalisti zombimiehen sanoille ja päätin tällä kertaa valehdella itselleni heidän olevan oikeassa. Istahdin pöydän ääreen juuri sopivasti Eustassin reväyttäessä oven auki.

"Huomenta valopilkku", Killer totesi sarkastisesti nostamatta katsettaan sanomalehdestä. Eustass murahti jotain tylyä vastaukseksi ja rysähti istumaan pöydän päähän. Juan ja Rocket yrittivät edelleen pidätellä nauruaan.

"Mitä helvettiä te hirnutte?" punapää murisi uhkaavasti mulkoillen kahta alaistaan.

"No kun.. no kun..!" Rocket tyrski eikä saanut sanaa suustaan. Eustass sattui vilkaisemaan suuntaani ja tajusi yleisen huvituksen aiheen. Hetken aikaa olin näkevinäni pientä yllätystä hänen silmissään, mutta sitten, jos vain mahdollista, hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat entistä tiukampaan kurttuun.

"Anna mun kaikki kestää..." hän mutisi nenänvarttaan puristaen, "tämä on niitä päiviä, jolloin sänkyyn jääminen olisi ollut hyvä vaihtoehto."

"Sinä et ole vaihtoehtojen mies, Eustass. Et ainakaan hyvien sellaisten", en voinut olla heittämättä pisteliästä kommenttia pöydän toiselta laidalta. Punapää kohotti päätään ja katsoi minua tuimasti kulmiensa alta.

"Turpa rullalle hukkapätkä. En jaksa kuunnella jotain saatanan ärsyttäviä kommentteja tähän aikaan aamusta yhtään keneltäkään, etenkään sinulta. Kerta vielä ja väännän sinut jauhelihaksi."

Muljautin teatraalisesti silmiäni, ja Eustass nousi jo puoliksi seisomaan tuolistaan, kun Wire astui, tai pikemminkin köpötteli ovenkarmin ali sisälle. En huomannut mitään hänen tavanomaisesta tyhjästä ilmeestään poikkeavaa, mutta Eustass ilmeisesti tunsi miehistönsä ja pysähtyi niille sijoilleen.

"Mitä nyt?" hän kysyi Wiren yrittäessä asetella itseään paremmin huoneeseen, jossa hän ei mahtunut seisomaan selkä suorana.

"Vieras alus styyrpuurin puolella. Toisia merirosvoja", lepakkomies sanoi rahisten.

"Ja?"

"Turhan lähellä."

"Näitkö tunnusta?"

"En."

"Vai niin", Eustass sanoi ja hitaasti hänen väsyneet kasvonsa sulivat häijyyn virneeseen.

"Keitä hyvänsä ovatkin, he katuvat ajautumistaan minun tielleni. Ruoat naaman pojat, tästä on tulossa pieni ryöstöretki."

**Kidd**

Harpoin auringonpaisteeseen kannelle ja ojensi käteni, johon Rocket automaattisesti laittoi kaukoputken. Kohotin sen silmilleni ja katsoin ei niin kovin kaukana horisontissa häämöttävää alusta. Siristin silmiäni ja yritin saada heidän lipustaan selvää. Se oli pääkallo, jonka silmäkuopasta kiemurteli ulos käärme.

"Killer", sanoin ja ojensi putken kakkosmiehelleni, joka nosti sen kypäränsä yhden reiän kohdalle.

"Kobrapiraatit", hän sanoi hetken mietinnän jälkeen.

"Helppoa?"

"Ei todellakaan. Tuo porukka ei ole mikään kultapoikakerho, lehdissä on ollut juttua. Kapteenin päästä tarjotaan viittäkymmentä milliä."

"Kymmenen milliä enemmän kuin minulla", naurahdin ja pyörittelin olkapäitäni, "kuulostaa sopivalta haasteelta."

"Kidd, en olisi niin var-"

"Ääh, suu kiinni Killer, tiedän kyllä mitä teen. Käske porukka kannelle ja lähdetään ajamaan kärmeksiä takaa."

**Samaan aikaan toisella aluksella**

"Kapteeni. Vieras laiva seuraa meitä."

Kobrapiraattien kapteeni Python kohotti katseensa kirjoituspöydällään lojuvista papereista ja katsoi ovelleen ilmestynyttä perämiestään Tomahawkia.

"Vieras laiva?"

"Niin, lipusta päätellen toinen merirosvolaiva. Tunnus on kuitenkin outo."

"Jotain pikkualoittelijoita Grand Linen ulkopuolelta oletan", Python sanoi ja nousi ylös tuolistaan. Hän oli pitkä ja hontelo, päänsä kaljuksi ajellut ja tatuoinut kolmeakymmentä käyvä mies, jonka iho oli omituisen sileän näköinen. Valon tullessa sopivasta kulmasta mustan nahkaliivin paljastamista laihoista käsivarsista saattoi erottaa suomujen piirteet. Vaikka hän oli ulkonäöltään melko luisevan ja heikon näköinen, jokin hänen pienissä myrkynvihreissä silmissään kertoi vaarasta.

"Mitäs sanot Tomahawk, mennäänkö pitämään hiukan hauskaa tulokkaiden kanssa?" Python kysyi astellessaan toverinsa ohi. Kaksihaarainen kieli vilahti terävien hampaiden välistä hänen hymyillessään.

"Miksikäs ei kapteeni?" Tomahawk vastasi ja seurasi Pythonia kohti kannelle vieviä portaita. Kukaan ei vielä tiennyt, keitä heillä olisi vastassaan, mutta se ei haitannut. Kobrapiraateilla oli usko kapteenissaan. Python oli tuonut heidät jo tänne asti häviämättä kertaakaan yhdellekään viholliselle. Heidän kapteeninsa ei hävinnyt, ei voinut hävitä. Ei kenellekään...

**Kidd**

"Hyvä on, te tiedätte kyllä kuvion. Heat ja Jambo hoitavat selustan, Rocket ja Goljat vasemmalle, Wire ja Juan oikealle, minä ja Killer keskelle, onko selvä?" pidin viimehetken käskyjen antoa ennen kuin olisimme kanuunankantaman päässä vihollisesta.

"Entä mitä minä teen?"

Käännähdin kivääriinsä nojaavan Sunna puoleen. Hukkapätkä kallisti kysyvästi päätään.

"Pysyt poissa tieltä, ammut kaikkea mikä liikkuu eikä ole meikäläisiä sekä yrität mahdollisesti jopa säilyä hengissä", sanoin muljauttaen paljonpuhuvasti silmiäni, "minä en koko aikaa pysty vahtimaan ahteriasi."

"Ei tarvitsekaan, pidän kyllä itse huolen omasta ahteristani, kiitos vain", pätkä sanoi sarkasmia tihkuvalla äänellä, "pidä sinä vain huoli omastasi, kimmokkeet ovat joskus aika arvaamattomia."

Aioin juuri vastata hänelle samalla mitalla, kun Killer työntyi väliimme katkaisten alkavan sisällissodan.

"Kidd, yrittäisit edes keskittyä, minähän sanoin sinulle. Vastassamme on nyt ensimmäinen todella kova pala sitten Grand Linelle tulon jälkeen. Kobrapiraateista liikkuu rumia juttuja, etenkin heidän kapteenistaan Pythonista. Älä pidä tätä läpihuutokeikkana."

"Ääh, Killerina, relaa", Rocket sanoi raukeasti vetäen vyölleen kiinnitetyt kettingit esiin, "pyydystelin penskana paljon käärmeitä, ei niistä nyt niin isoa vastusta ole. Tärkeintä on vain välttää hampaita."

Killer pyöräytti teränsä esiin, "Älä. Enää. Ikinä. Kutsu. Minua. Tuolla. Nimellä."

"Okei, sori sori, en mä millään pahalla", irokeesipäinen navigaattori naurahti ja heilautti kettingit suojelevasti eteensä.

"Rocket, sinuna pitäisin pienempää suuta, sillä vaikka osaankin parsia haavoja kasaan, en todellakaan ole varma siitä, saanko päätäsi enää takaisin hartioihin kiinni", Jambo sanoi, mutta sitten hän alkoi sivellä mietteliäänä leukaansa, "tai voisihan tuota oikeastaan kokeillakin..."

Huokaisin raskaasti ja hieroin nenänvarttani.

_Miehistöni on hyvä, mutta välillä ihan helvetin rasittava..._

"No niin, voisimmeko nyt keskittyä asiaan?!" ärähdin ja nostin käteni puuskaan, "tuolla on nyt vihollisalus ja haluan kaikkien tietävän mitä tehdä ja-"

"VAROKAA!"

Juanin huuto keskeytti sanani ja ehdin juuri ja juuri tajuta tykinkuulan, ennen kuin se rysähti laivamme ruorikannelle jatkaen matkaansa kerrosta alemmas varmasti kutakuinkin keskelle ruokasalia. Puristin käteni nyrkkiin ja tunsi raivon kiehuvan sisälläni.

_Tuon te kyllä maksatte senkin saastat!_

"Valmistautukaa, jos he haluavat pistää kovan kovaa vastaan, niin sopii minulle!" huusin ja hypähdin reelingille, "HYÖKKÄYKSEEN!"

**Sunna**

Laivamme lähti kaartamaan jyrkästi kohti vihollisalusta, jonka kannelle oli ilmestynyt suuri joukko melko ilkeän näköistä porukkaa.

"Noitahan on ainakin neljä kertaa enemmän kuin meitä", sihahdin vieressäni seisovalle Heatille, joka nyökkäsi painokkaasti.

"Niin on. Olemme yleisesti ottaen melko pieni miehistö, mutta ei syytä huoleen!" zombimiehen mustat, palaneen näköiset huulet kääntyivät hymyyn, "Saatamme olla miesmäärässä alivoimaisia, mutta odotas vain kun näet, mitä-"

"Heat!" Eustass ärähti, "Nyt helvetti soikoon valmiina!"

"Käskystä kapteeni!" Heat vastasi ja iski salapitäen silmää minulle, "Pysy vain kannoillani ja kaikki menee hyvin."

_Onkohan noin?_

"TULTA!" Eustass karjui. Vilkaisin nopeasti ympärilleni. Kukaan ei ollut ladannut tykkejämme, miten ihmeessä siis..?

Vasta sitten huomasin Heat rintakehän paisuneen syvästä henkeen vedosta kuin ilmapallo. Zombimies heitti päänsä taakse, pidätti pari sekuntia henkeä ja puhalsi. Tulipatsas syöksyi hänen suustaan ja osui suoraan vihollisten silmille, tartuttaen laivan puurakenteita palamaan. Kobrapiraattien joukosta kuului kovaa huutoa, mutta vastaus tuli nopeasti tykinkuulien muodossa. Alitajuntani toimi minua itseäni nopeammin ja laittoi kehoni heittäytymään kauemmas, kun kymmenkiloinen rautapallo rysähti kannelle ja jatkoi matkaansa sen läpi. Makasin puunsäleiden keskellä korvat soiden ja yritin epätoivoisesti tajuta tilannetta, kun Juan nappasi käsivarrestani vetäisten minut pystyyn.

"Let's rock'n'roll beibi!" vaaleakutrinen muusikko huudahti ja muutti muotoaan miehestä häräksi, "Pidä lujasti kiinni!"

"Että mitenkä?!" rääkäisin roikkuen hänen niskavilloissaan kiinni kuin viimeistä päivää. Hän rynnisti ja teki hurjan loikan Kobrapiraattien alukselle jymähtäen keskelle kantta ja heittäen minut siinä samassa selästään. Pyörähdin tahattoman kuperkeikan ja jäin typertyneenä selälleni makaamaan jalat kohti taivasta kaavun helmat korvissa. Yksi kobrapiraatti ilmestyi näköpiiriini miekka auringossa välkkyen.

_Sen ei pitänyt mennä näin! Sen ei helvetti soikoon pitänyt mennä näin! Minun piti karata Osamalta, häipyä saarelta ja aloittaa uusi elämä jossain kaukana toisaalla! _

"Taisi käydä köpelösti kulta pieni", mies naurahti ilkeästi virnistäen. Silloin sappeni kiehahti yli.

"Älä muuten helvetissä kuvittele!" karjaisin ja potkaisin häntä suoraan nivusiin. Mies älähti ja taipui kaksinkerroin, jonka aikana ponnistin itseni ylös ja vetäisin pistoolin esille. Tähtäsin kaksin käsin kohti hänen päätään.

"Kuule, vielä muutama päivä sitten elämäni oli yhtä helvettiä, se on sitä edelleenkin, päätäni särkee, minulla ei ole hajuakaan mitä tehdä, vaatteeni putoavat kohta päältä ja sitten vielä SINÄ KEHTAAT tulla osoittelemaan minua miekalla!" huusin ja painoin liipaisinta. Luoti vain hipaisi miehen ohimoa, mutta riitti aiheuttamaan tajuttomuuden. Olin ehkä kiukuissani, mutten silti halunnut tappaa ketään. Vedin toisenkin pistoolin esiin ja poistin varmistimen.

**Kidd**

Näin Juanin rynnistävän vihollisten keskelle Sunna selässään. Rytäkässä hukkapätkä lennähti hänen sarviensa yli ja laskeutui taidokkaasti turpansa kautta selälleen ketarat ojossa. Yksi kobrapiraateista ilmestyi miekka ojossa hänen luokseen ja kerkisin jo hetken aikaa olla varma, että olin päässyt sintistä lopullisesti eroon. Sitten hän kuitenkin potkaisi miestä haaraväliin ja ampui saman tien päähän. Mies jäi maahan makaamaan hukkapätkän ottaessa toisenkin pistoolinsa esille. Saatoin melkeinpä aistia hänen tuhkanharmaiden silmiensä murhaavan katseen ja huomasin tahtomattakin virnistäväni.

_TUO ilme on se, minkä takia minä sinut porukkaan ikinä otinkin._

Yhtäkkiä uusi tykinlaukaus järisytti laivaamme tehden kajuutan seinään miehen mentävän reiän.

"Jumaliste Kidd, hereillä siellä!" Killer ärjyi hiukan kauempaa hutkiessaan reelingin yli yrittäviä miehiä pois tieltään. Ravistelin itseni hereille ja keskitin ajatukseni taisteluun. Uusi täyslaidallinen pamahti, mutta tällä kertaa minä olin nopeampi. Kohotin käteni ja kuulat pysähtyivät kesken ilmalennon, paria kauimmaista lukuun ottamatta.

"Karkotus."

Kuulat kääntyivät ympäri ja osuivat Kobrapiraattien laivaan. Vilkaisin harmissani omaan keulaamme tulleita vaurioita.

_Helvetti, minun pitää treenata! Ei näin piskuisesta magneettikentästä ole mihinkään!_

En saanut otetta kaukana olevista metalliesineistä, joten minun täytyi mennä lähemmäs vihollista aiheuttaakseni kunnon tuhoa. Se ei tosin haitannut yhtään. Syöksähdin Heatin ja Jambon ohi vihollislaivalle. Sanattomasta sopimuksesta Killer seurasi välittömässä vanavedessäni. Selkä selkää vasten keskellä vihollismerta. Kuinka kauan olimmekaan jo taistelleet niin? Adrenaliini sykki suonissa ja tunsin olevani elävämpi kuin pitkään aikaan. Lopultakin kunnon toimintaa. Killer oli niin keskittynyt nujertamaan edessään olevaa miestä, ettei huomannut takaapäin hyökkäävää miestä. Kohotin käteni ja kannelle lojumaan jäänyt miekka kiisi miehen rinnasta lävitse. Killer pyörähti ympäri kuolonkorahduksen kuullessaan.

"Olet yhden velkaa", virnistin hänelle vinosti. Killer ei vastannut, vaan syöksähti ohitseni ja sivalsi viholliselta kurkun auki ennen kuin tikari osui niskaani.

"Tasatilanne", naamiomies sanoi sinivalkoisen kypäränsä takaa.

"Miten hyvänsä", murahdin ärtyneenä omaan varomattomuuteeni. Samassa kuulin sarjan laukauksia toiselta puolen kantta. Hukkapätkä oli kiilannut itsensä seinän ja suuren tynnyrin väliin ja ammuskeli sieltä kaikkia liian lähelle yrittäviä. Mimmin silmissä palava raivo kertoi hänen kuvittelevan jokaisen maalinsa minun pääkseni. En voinut kuin virnistää.

"Killer", huikkasin olkani ylitse.

"Hm?" toverini vastasi painostaessaan hyökkääjäänsä pudottamaan aseensa.

"Pidä pätkää silmällä, en halua hänen kuolevan ihan vielä."

Killer vilkaisi olkansa yli kohti Sunnaa ja nyökkäsi kevyesti. Se riitti vastaukseksi ja jatkoimme taas kumpikin omaa taisteluamme. Olin juuri saanut otteen yhden kobrapiraatin kurkusta ja aioin murskata hänen kallonsa kanuunanperään, kun äkillinen isku selkääni sai minut putoamaan polvilleni.

"Mitä hel-?!" ähkäisin päästäessäni puolitajuttomasta merirosvosta irti ja käänsin päätäni nähdäkseni, kuka oli kimppuuni hyökännyt. Edessäni seisoi hontelo, käärmemäinen mies, jonka kaljua, jotenkin suomuista päätä kiersi käärmetatuointi.

"Sinäkö olet tuon roskasakin kapteeni?" hän kysyi ivallisesti. Kaksihaarainen kieli vilahti hampaiden välistä. Könysin jaloilleni yrittäen esittää vahingoittumatonta.

_Helkkari, potkaisiko tuo tyyppi oikeasti näin lujaa? Selkänikamathan tässä menee..._

"Älä sinä parjaa miehistöäni, onkiliero", murahdin takaisin, "mutta kyllä, olen kapteeni."

"Mahtavaa, niin olen minäkin!" Pythoniksi paljastunut mies huudahti, "Mitäs sanot, haluaisin lämmitellä hieman ennen kunnon vastuksia, joten suotko hetken aikaasi harjoitusvastustajana?"

"HARJOITUSVASTUSTAJANA?!" karjaisin itsekään sitä huomaamatta, "Minä sinulle harjoitusvastustajat näytän..!"

Samassa huomasin silmäkulmastani syöksyvän hahmon, jonka toinen hahmo kuitenkin pysäytti niille sijoilleen.

"Eipäs kiirehditä. Antaa kapteenien selvitellä välinsä ihan kaikessa rauhassa. Minä voin kyllä pitää sinulle seuraa, jos kerran haluat leikkiä", Killer sanoi Pythonin kakkosmiehelle Tomahawkille, joka seisoi hänen edessään kirveet molemmissa käsissään.

"Sitten minun täytyy näemmä vain tappaa sinut ensin", Tomahawk totesi syöksähtäen kohti Killeriä. Viikatteen terä kohtasi kirveen ja kipinät sinkoilivat metallien välistä. Enempää en kerinnyt nähdä, kun uusi äkillinen isku osui rintakehään heittäen minut liukumaan pitkin kantta.

"Minä olen sinun vastustajasi penska", Python sanoi kylmällä äänellä, "katsotaan kuinka kauan selviät hengissä."

"No sehän sopii", naurahdin jaloilleni nousten, "Anna tulla onkiliero."

**Sunna**

"Maista tätä!" ärähdin sapelia heiluttavalle miehelle ja ammuin häntä melko tarkasti solisluuhun. Mies kaatui ulisten kanveesiin ja jäi sille tielleen Wiren kolmikärjen seivästäessä hänet. En kohottanut katsettani nähdäkseni lepakkomiehen kasvoja, mutta saatoin kuvitella niiden olevan yhtä kylmät ja ilmeettömät kuten aina ennenkin. Kaikeksi yllätyksekseni pitkänhuiskea mies avasi yhtäkkiä suunsa.

"Vihollisia ei kannattaisi jättää eloon. Siitä ei seuraa mitään muuta kuin haittaa", hän rahisi sanojaan pudotellen. Nakkelin niskojani ja puristin pistooleja käsissäni.

"Tajuan kyllä. Moraalini ei vain salli tappaa ihmisiä, jotka eivät ole tehneet minulle pahaa."

"Kannattaisi silti opetella tappamaan niitä, jotka ovat aikeissa tehdä pahaa."

Niin sanottuaan Wire vetäisi kolmikärjen irti miehen elottomasta ruumiista vain ollakseen valmiina uusia uhreja varten.

_Tyhmä..! Älä ajattele heitä uhreina, he haluavat tappaa sinut! Muista, tappaa sinut!_

Samassa kuulin vertahyytävän karjaisun ja hirmuista rytinää. Joku oli hakattu ja pahasti. Kohotin päätäni nähdäkseni paremmin ja tunsin silmieni laajenevan silkasta epäuskosta. Eustass makasi yhtenä piestynä kasana laivan toisessa päässä, Pythonin silmäillessä häntä pilkallisesti.

"No, mikä on Eustass Kidd? Alkoiko leikki jo väsyttää?" käärmemies naurahti punapään epäonnistuessa nousta pystyyn.

"Haista paska onkiliero", hän murahti vaikka joka sana teki selvästi kipeää. Python vain nauroi ja iski käärmeen nopeudella Eustassin kimppuun. Punapää ärjyi Pythonin pitkien, terävien ja vereen tahriintuneiden kynsien leikatessa hänen kylkensä auki. Purin huultani etten olisi huutanut samaan tahtiin. Vilkuilin hädissäni ympärilleni.

_Kai nyt joku pääse auttamaan häntä?_

Toivoni osoittautui kuitenkin turhaksi. Tähän asti me olimme pyörittäneet taistelua, mutta nyt Kobrapiraatit olivat saaneet uutta voimaa kapteeninsa yliotteesta. Tomahawk ei päästänyt Killeriä kirveidensä ohi, Juan oli saatu lassottua kiinni paksuilla köysillä, Jambo ja Rocket oli saarrettu, Goljat oli makasi maassa veitsi reidestään törröttäen, Wire ja Heat seisoivat selkä selkää vasten yrittäen torjua vihollisten hyökkäyksiä. Puristin pistooleja käsissäni ja kävin kovaa sisäistä kamppailua.

_Minun pitää auttaa, jos ei muuten niin vastapalveluksena siitä, että hän pelasti minut teloitukselta!_

_Ei! Hänen takiaan minä ikinä kiinni jäinkin! Jos häntä ei olisi ollut, minä olin vain juossut karkuun ja...!_

_Entäs se hieno "moraalini"?_

_Se koskee vain hyviä ihmisiä. Eustass on paha, psykopaatti._

_Hän antoi minulle tämän nahkatakin, se kuulemma suojaa jotain... Onko hänellä sittenkin inhimillinen puolensa?_

_Ei, hän on vain typerä sekopää. Joutaa mennä._

Vedin syvään henkeä ja puristin silmäni kiinni. Ketä minä yritin huijata?

"Minä vihaan sinua Eustass Kidd", sihahdin hampaitteni välistä ja ponkaisin pystyyn samalla hetkellä, kun Python kohotti kätensä viimeiseen iskuun, "mutta aion silti tapella rinnallasi. Tämän kerran ainakin."

**Kidd**

_Helvetinhelvetinhelvetin helvetti! Miten tuo tyyppi teki sen?! Niin nopea, ettei mikään iskuni mennyt perille! Kidd senkin typerä idiootti, jos vain olisit treenannut enemmän niin..!_

Tuijotin Pythonin taakse vedettyä kättä sättiessäni itseäni huolimattomuudesta, joka ei tulisi enää koskaan toistumaan. Sille ei olisi mahdollisuutta.

"Kapteeni!" kuulin Heatin parahduksen ja näin sivusilmällä kuinka Killer onnistui lopultakin haavoittamaan Tomahawkia sen verran, että pääsi yrittämään luokseni. Kaikki miehistöni jäsenet yrittivät. Mutta sillä ei ollut väliä, koska tiesin heidän kaikkien tulevan kuitenkin liian myöhään. Python jännitti kätensä ja valmistautui iskemään veitsenterävät kyntensä rinnastani läpi.

_Nyt se on menoa..!_

Yhtäkkiä kuului laukaus ja Python älähti käsivarttaan pidellen. Hänen pitkien sormiensa välistä pursui verta.

"Mitä hel-?!" käärmemies karjui ja käänsi katseensa laukauksen tulosuuntaan. Pyöräytin päätäni samaan tahtiin ja kulmani kohosivat pienestä hämmästyksestä. Hukkapätkä seisoi toisella puolen kantta ja osoitti Pythonia kiväärillään.

"Annahan olla mato. Ei minun vahtivuorollani", hän sanoi tuhkanharmaat silmät valkosinisten etuhiusten välistä leimuten. Python sähisi.

"Älä hypi nenille nainen..." hän murahti ja ponnisti yhtäkkiseen vauhtiin. Sunna heitti kiväärin pois ja veti paremmin lähitaisteluun sopivat pistoolit esille, mutta Python loikkasi hänen ylitseen, laskeutui aivan hänen selkänsä taakse ja nappasi tiukan kuristusotteen hänen kaulastaan.

"Typerys, kuvittelitko tuon muka auttavan yhtään?" Python kysyi pitkän käärmeenkielen luikerrellessa suustaan. Sunnalla ei ollut tarpeeksi happea vastata. Ponnistin itseni ylös ja lähdin tulemaan heitä kohti.

"Ei askeltakaan eteenpäin penska tai pikkuisen pää putoaa pois", Python huudahti painaen pätkän kurkkua kynsillään.

"Ei kiinnosta", vastasin välinpitämättömästi ja näin kääpiön silmien laajenevan entisestään.

_Jos van pääsen vielä vähän lähemmäksi..._

"Hah! Johan on kapteeni! Kuulitteko? Kapteeninne on valmis uhraamaan teidän oman voittonsa tähden!" Python nauroi. Tunsin miehistöni katseet itsessäni ja tiesin heidän tietävän.

_Vielä vähän, pari metriä..._

"Jos se kerran on sinulle noin välinpitämätöntä, revin kurkun auki joka ikiseltä miehistösi jäseneltä silmiesi edessä!" käärmemies nauroi sekopäisesti ja kumartui Sunnan korvan juureen, "Sinä saat olla ensimmäinen."

Pätkä olisi varmasti kirkunut, jos olisi pystynyt vetämään henkeä, mutta nyt hän vain tyytyi pihisemään kynsien lähtiessä vetämään kevyttä naarmua hänen kuparinruskealle iholleen. Syöksähdin eteenpäin ympäri kehoani tuntuvista kivuista huolimatta.

_Nyt!_

Sunnalla oli yhä metalliset pistoolit kädessään. Ne olivat nyt magneettikenttäni sisäpuolella. Heilautin kättäni ja hukkapätkän oikea käsi lennähti ylös aseen vetämänä.

"Mitä..?" Python ehti kysyä tajutessaan pistoolin ilmestyneen ohimolleen. Sopivat osaset aseen mekanismissa alkoivat vetää toisiaan puoleensa ja liipaisin painui.

**Sunna**

Laukaus kajahti korvani juuressa ja tunsin jotain räiskähtävän hiuksiini. Pythonin ote hellitti ja lysähdimme yhtä aikaa maahan. Istuin liikkumatta polvieni päällä. Kohotin yhä tärisevän käteni ja kokeilin tukkaani. Kämmeneni värjäytyi punaiseksi, mutta ei omasta verestäni. En edes tajunnut kuka kirkui, ennen kuin Eustass käski minua olemaan hiljaa.

"Mitä hemmettiä sinä teit!?" huusin ja taoin haavoittuneen punapään rintakehää nyrkeilläni. En uskaltanut kääntyä katsomaan Pythonia tai sitä, mitä hänestä oli jäljellä.

"Mitäkö tein?! Pelastin sinun henkesi hitto soikoon! Vähän kunnioitusta!" Eustass ärisi takaisin ja nappasi käteni rannetta myöten suurten kouriensa sisään, "Nyt riitti tuo hakkaaminen."

"Sinä olet hullu! Sinä vain ammuit hänet ja vieläpä minun pistoolillani, se olisi voinut osua minun päähäni, sinä pask-!"

"Turpa kiinni!" Eustass karjaisi. Hänen raskas kämmensyrjänsä osui takaraivooni ja kaikki pimeni.

**Killer**

"Oliko tuo nyt ihan tarpeellista?" kysyin katsellessani Kobrapiraattien laivan kannella makaavaa tajutonta Sunnaa.

"Pätkä oli sokissa. Annoin vain ensiapua", Kidd vastasi tyynesti.

"Sinusta ei ikinä tule sairaanhoitajaa", Jambo sanoi sitoessaan Kiddin pahimpia haavoja ennen kunnon hoitoa omalla laivalla. Käännyin katsomaan sitä, mitä Kobrapiraateista oli jäljellä. Kapteeninsa tuhon jälkeen miehistö oli ollut helppo pala. Toki kaikki olivat tapelleet viimeiseen asti, mutta hävinneet silti. Omat vahinkomme olivat sinällään jääneet vähäisiksi: haavoja, naarmuja ja mustelmia oli jokaisella, mutta vain Goljatilla oli isompi reikä reidessään ja Kiddillä muutamia suuria haavoja, jotka tarvitsisivat tikkausta. Heat, Wire, Juan ja Rocket tyhjensivät parhaillaan Kobrapiraattien muona- ja asevarastoja. Urakka oli pian ohi ja oli aika palata omalle laivalle. Viimeisenä tekonaan Heat puhalsi Kobrapiraattien laivan, nyt kelluvan hauta-arkun, tuleen. Lieskat värjäsivät meren punaiseksi, samanvärisiksi kuin Kiddin tukka. Vilkaisin vierelläni seisovaa nimenomaista toveriani. Hän ei näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä.

"Killer."

"Niin?"

"Minun pitää tulla vahvemmaksi. Minun pitää olla niin vahva, ettei minun tarvitse välittää enää kenestäkään. Mennä vain."

"Kova tavoite. Mutta kaipa merirosvokuninkaalla pitääkin olla."

"Mukava kuulla, että luotat siihen unelmaan yhä", Kidd naurahti karheasti, mutta sitten hänen virneensä häipyi jälleen.

"Aloitan treenaamisen heti huomenna. En halua enää koskaan joutua sen samperin hukkapätkän pelastamaksi."

Pieni yllätys sai minut kohottamaan kulmiani kypärän alla.

_Sinä siis myönnät Sunnan pelastaneen sinut? Sinä? _

"Kuulehan vain kapteeni, kaikella kunnioituksella, mutta sinä et todellakaan aloita mitään treenaamista huomenna etkä vielä ylihuomennakaan", Jambo ilmoitti päättäväisesti, "Haavojen pitää antaa parantua kunnolla. Tule hoitohuoneeseen, niin kursitaan sinut kasaan."

"Minä-!" Kidd aloitti, mutta Jambo mulkaisi häntä lääkärinkatseellaan.

"Se oli käsky, kapteeni."

Kidd murisi jotain vastalauseeksi, mutta lähti kuitenkin seuraamaan pyylevää miestä. Jäin vielä hetkeksi tuijottamaan palavaa laivanraatoa. Sunna oli juuri selvinnyt tulikokeestaan, mutta olin varma, että vielä paljon pahempaakin oli tulossa. Tämä oli sentään Grand Line. Kun luulet pahimman jo tapahtuneen, uusi ansa laukeaa edessä. Yksi huoli oli kuitenkin poistunut mielestäni.

_Jos Kidd todella haluaisi Sunnasta eroon, hän olisi antanut Pythonin repiä hänet riekaleiksi. Ehkä sillä pikkulikalla todellakin on jotain arvoa hänelle. Mutta mitä?_

Huom.1. En tajua, vaikka inhoa kirjoittaa taistelukohtauksia, jotenkin vain aina päädyn niihin.

Huom.2. Ja ihan oikeasti, kirjoitin tästä luvusta kolme eri versiota, joista kaksi sai kenkään. Ensimmäisessä versiossa merenmiehistä koostuva rosvojoukko hyökkäsi Kidd-piraattien kimppuun ja toisessa versiossa he itse puolestaan hyökkäsivät kauppalaivan kimppuun, joka olikin täynnä merivoimien sotilaita. Lopulta päädyin kuitenkin Kobrapiraatteihin. Mitä mieltä olette?


End file.
